We Change
by Arkiriana
Summary: Jeff ha perdido una apuesta, una apuesta con Sebastian Smythe y Blaine Anderson. ¿Que puede salir de ahí? El, casi desnudo frente a la puerta de Nick Duval. Han pasado diez años y no sabe que va a encontrar. Una confesión que le quema en la garganta. Niff. Encuadrado en el universo de 'Separated Ways' (ocurre al mismo tiempo). Una historia que tiene mucho que contar.
1. Encuentros en la tercera hora

Hola! Estoy aquí de nuevo con otra historia sobre Glee y como procede:

**Antes de nada decir que los personajes de Glee no me pertenecen. Aleena es invención mia pero todos los demás son obra de los genios que conocemos como Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuck y Ian Brennan. No gano nada con esta publicación a excepción de dejar suelta un poco de mi loca imaginación. **

Dicho esto decir que esta es una historia Jeff/Nick dentro del Universo de "Separated Ways" mi otra historia. Es un One Shot en conmemoración de que hoy es el cumpleaños de Riker Lynch. Si no lo sabíais, ahora si. En fin, no ha sido el motivo de escribirlo, realmente lo tenía ya de cuando comence con Separated Ways, pero no sabía si subirlo y me ha dado por hacerlo al leer por Twitter que hoy era su cumple.

He de decir que tiene un contexto especial y va dedicado a la primera persona que me ha dejado un Review en la otra historia. **LunaHummel**. Va por usted! HAs asido mi primer review y me he sentido necesitada de agradecer de alguna manera ese pequeño empujoncito para continuar adelante.

Sobre esta historia... es un One Shot pero pienso que en esta historia hay mucho que exprimir. ¿Que paso hace ocho años? ¿Porque se lo tomo así? ¿Como cambió Jeff? ¿Que le hizo así? Se explica mas o menos y pienso que ese mas o menos no es suficiente así que no descarto (en un futuro próximo) mientras escribo Separated Ways escribir la historia de estos dos.

Bueno, no tengo mucho mas que decir, espero que os guste y si es así no lo dudéis y dejarme un Review, que no comen ni hacen gasto, además son muy monos, ahí sentaditos con cara inocente...

En fin, os dejo con la historia y recordar! Esta noche vuelve Glee en Fox!

* * *

Jeff Starling es un chico curioso. Hijo pequeño de una numerosa familia. Es un muchacho risueño y con mucha imaginación. El alma de la fiesta y a la vez un tímido invitado. Aficionado a la ciencia ficción desde los tres años, amante de los comics y de la buena música, la que solo se encuentra en las pequeñas tiendas que traen vinilos importados del extranjero. Es un chico al que le encanta perderse en ese tipo de tiendas, explorar y buscar algo interesante, algo nuevo, fresco. Buscar el talento escondido entre el polvo y las pegatinas de los Rolling Stones. Es el chico que escogió hacer Audiovisuales en vez de derecho. El que tuvo a sus padres cabreados hasta que en cuarto año de carrera recibió una beca para una importante firma discográfica. El único hijo de los Starling que en dos años se convirtió en el promotor musical mas joven de la firma.

_Tienes el don muchacho. _Suelen decirle sus jefes. _Un ojo espectacular para juzgar el talento. _El simplemente baja la cabeza avergonzado y acepta como puede los cumplidos. Nunca ha destacado en nada y que le digan ese tipo de cosas, a pesar de tener veintiocho años, sigue impresionándolo. Ademas sabe que no tiene ese ojo, el no sabe ver la realidad de las personas, sino habría hecho ciertas cosas bien desde el principio. Habría visto las señales, descubierto las miradas escondidas en los libros de Francés.

Jeff es contradictorio. Tiene suficientemente claro que hay que luchar en la vida por conseguir los sueños y a la vez el que dejó escapar el mas grande de todos ellos. Jeff es _complicado_ y que se lo diga repetidamente Blaine no hace que sea mas fácil de digerir. Jeff también es el mejor amigo que tiene el benjamín de los Anderson. El único que le apoyó cuando nadie quería hacerlo, el que le llamó en medio de la noche y le preguntó si necesitaba ayuda, si necesitaba una mano. Es mismo que cuidó de Aleena durante los duros días del juicio, sin embargo eso es otro asunto.

Jeff es inmejorable en cuestión de amistad, en las relaciones amorosas la cosa cambia mucho. Demasiado. En concreto: _Un puto desastre andante con síndrome de Peter Pan_, en palabras de Sebastian Smythe. Titulado en la mala vida y en relaciones esporádicas. ¿Y que ocurre cuando se fía de su buen amigo Blaine y del reciente marido de este? Una locura... El, frente a la puerta de Nick Duval, el reciente graduado en Psicología Clínica. En calzoncillos, empapado y con una cara de circunstancias increíble.

* * *

Jeff odiaba a sus amigos. Los odiaba y haber sido el padrino de boda daba igual, aquello era demasiado. Habían cruzado el límite. Caminó los pocos pasos que le separaban de la pequeña casa de dos plantas del que había sido su mejor amigo y se armó de valor antes de llamar a la puerta. Detuvo su dedo a dos centímetros del pequeño botoncito y miró tras el.

El coche de Sebastian era perfectamente visible en la noche, un Mustang Rojo que probablemente valía mas dinero de lo que el ganaba en un año en la discográfica. Las luces del coche se encendieron por un segundo para después apagarse, una señal de que continuaban allí, que estaban observando. Se estremeció ante el pensamiento de que aquellos dos hubieran valido para la CIA, eran manipuladores y cuando se ponían daban verdadero miedo.

Se giró de nuevo observó el pequeño número oxidado en el lateral de la puerta. Estaba viejo, pero la puerta de entrada hablaba de otra cosa. Según le había contado Blaine, Nick había restaurado personalmente esa casa, dejando como único recordatorio de su antigüedad el pequeño número en la esquina, antiguo y oxidado, orgulloso de los años que había vivido. Orgulloso consigo mismo como había sido siempre Nick, siempre perfecto a pesar de tener el alma partida en miles de trozos. Estaba perdido en los recuerdos cuando una ráfaga de aire le recordó que estaba medio desnudo en pleno Noviembre en la calle. Donde cualquier persona podía denunciarle a la policia por escándalo público o coger un buen resfriado. Ninguna de las opciones tentadoras si había de ser sincero. Se decidió finalmente y pulsó el timbre con mas valor de que había pensado que alguna vez tendría.

A los dos minutos una voz que no conocía le anunció que enseguida bajaban. Jeff horrorizado ante la posibilidad de que Nick no estuviera solo, que hubiera escondido su dolor en los brazos de otro hombre. Se horrorizo de los sentimental de su pensamiento y por un segundo pensó que aquello era demasiado, el viejo Jeff saliendo de nuevo a flote, lleno de inseguridades y miedos sin sentido. Dio un paso hacía detrás, con la penosa suerte de encontrar por el camino un escalón (o mejor dicho, la falta de el). La puerta se abrió en ese momento con un suave chasquido y la confundida cara de Nick Duval se encontró con la estampa de Jeff Starling, prácticamente desnudo y sentado en el suelo de su patio.

- ¿Jeff? -le preguntó mientras andaba hacía el.

- Ems... si. -Se pudo en pie y se alejó un paso de Nick por instinto.

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho se reprendió mentalmente, había tenido la misma estúpida reacción al verle que hace tantos años, cuando Nick le había abierto su corazón y el había destrozado su amistad con un único y estúpido acto. Los ojos brillantes del moreno se quedaron clavados en el, confusos por la extraña aparición, recordando al hombre que llamaba a su puerta y sobretodo asustado por las formas en las que se estaba presentado frente a el.

- ¿Que haces aquí? ¿Que haces así? -le preguntó señalando lo obvio.

- Perdí una apuesta.

- ¿Esa es tu estúpida escusa? ¿La única razón por la que estas frente a mi puerta después de ocho años.

Jeff no contestó, simplemente bajó la mirada ante los dolidos ojos de la persona mas importante para el. La persona que había abandonado cuando los sentimientos habían sido demasiado fuertes, cuando la confusión lo había obligado a cometer la mayor estupidez de su vida. Comenzó a temblar por el frío y por la vergüenza, definitivamente ir allí, hacerle caso a Sebastian y a Blaine había sido la mayor estupidez del mundo. Nada iba a cambiar y debía de haberlo pensado antes, cuando tenía una opción de dejar las cosas como estaban, de no empeorar una situación que sin duda no tenía arreglo. Nick se quitó el suéter con un movimiento fluido y se lo lanzó al pecho. Jeff se estremeció al notar el algodón y susurrando un diminuto gracias se puso la cálida prenda. En cuanto la acomodó en sus hombros recordó el conocido olor, la sensación de estar en casa que solo había sentido en Dalton, cuando pasaba las horas muertas sentado en la biblioteca, estudiando junto al chico que tenía frente a el. El joven que se había convertido en todo un hombre.

- ¿No vas a contestar? -Nick se cruzó de brazos, evitando su mirada.

- No se que decir.

- Podías comenzar explicando un poco esta situación. -los señaló a ambos.

- ¿Qué quieres que explique? -el también se cruzo de brazos, tratando de protegerse un poco a pesar de que se sentía en carne viva.

- ¿Qué haces en mi casa a las tres de la mañana? ¿Porque estás medio desnudo? ¿Porque me pegaste un puñetazo hace diez años?

Y fue en ese momento cuando Jeff Starling vio que estaba al borde del abismo, que era el momento de dar todo lo que tenía, todo lo que guardaba dentro, lo que no le había dicho a nadie (los dos estúpidos del coche, por supuesto, no contaban). De finalmente hablar con sus propias palabras y no las que hubieran quedado bien en su boca. Porque el ya no era el Jeff Starling que Nick había conocido. Diez años tenían la capacidad de cambiar el mundo, de volverlo un lugar diferente, ni mejor ni peor, simplemente diferente.

Y el había cambiado mucho. Había descubierto que nadie iba a darle nada gratis, que en la vida se debía pagar con sangre y lágrimas cada momento. Estaba dispuesto a perder, a dejar de luchar en muchos aspectos de su vida. Había escogido a quien le daba sus lealtades y tenía, claro como que después de la noche llega el día, que no estaba dispuesto a perder a Nick.

- Porque debía hacerlo, porque soy estúpido y porque te quiero.

Lo soltó, lo dijo y sintió que un peso abandonaba sus costillas. Una sonrisa triste se formó en sus labios y no le dejo tiempo a Nick a contraatacar, debía hablar y hacerlo de golpe. Si no acababa lo que había empezado era muy probable que se arrepintiera y llegados a ese punto no quería a hacerlo. ¿No había un dicho que decía "de perdidos al río"?

- Estoy aquí porque he perdido una apuesta con Blaine y Sebastian, ellos me han obligado, pero entre tu y yo, me he dejado. -le confesó.- Porque estoy cansado Nick, de dudar, de ser inconstante, de tener miedo y de esperar. Sobretodo de esperar. -suspiró y esperó que las lágrimas que tenía atoradas en la garganta no salieran de allí y se conformaran con atragantar un poco sus palabras.- Esperar que un día me llames y me digas que me perdonas, esperar a no tener miedo de decirte que si aquel día te golpee, era porque tenía pánico, porque te quería y que tu me dijeras lo mismo era simplemente demasiado. Esperar que un día tuviera el valor necesario de plantarme en tu puerta y pedirte yo mismo que me... bueno, esta parte es mejor que te la demuestre.

Y se acercó a el, le sujetó el rostro entre sus manos y le beso. Sin anestesia, sin preparación. El primer contacto entre sus labios fue fuego puro, llamas enlazándose en una maravillosa danza macabra que hablaba de sentimientos y palabras no dichas. Chocaron y se encontraron diez años después de lo que debería haber sido. Jeff solía llegar tarde a todos los sitios y esa no había sido la excepción. La rabia, los años de tristeza, la desesperación de que esa fuera la única oportunidad de tocar sus labios danzando en cada terminación nerviosa.

Nick trató de protestar, de alejarse, pero Jeff ya no era el chico debilucho al que se había enfrentado en la Academia. Había aprendido un par de cosas con los años, entre ellas como derretir a un viejo amigo. Le mordió el labio con fuerza y aprovechó el jadeo de Nick para profundizar el beso y llevar sus manos, sin que lo notara a su cintura. Lo atrajo a el, lo acerco hasta que pudo sentir como ardía, porque llevaba ocho años sintiendo frío y Nick era el único capaz de calentarle. Se besaron unos minutos mas hasta que las cosas estuvieron apunto de salirse de control, las manos de Nick aparecieron por arte de magia sobre la espalda de Jeff, quien complacido le miraba con una sonrisa. Cuando el moreno se dio cuenta de la situación se apartó rápidamente. Perplejo, asustado y ¿complacido?, Jeff no lo tenía seguro, pero rezaba porque así fuera.

- ¿Que mierda ha sido esto...? -le preguntó con la voz ronca.

- Si no ha quedado suficientemente claro, esto dispuesto a repetirlo. -Nick se alejó un paso chocando contra la puerta de su propia casa ante el abance de Jeff. No queriendo caer en sus redes de nuevo. ¿Cuando se había convertido Nick Duval en la presa? Debía estar preguntándose.

- Jeff, que mierda te ha pasado.

- Que he cambiado. Ya no me da miedo ser yo mismo.

Nick se enfadó y golpeo la puerta de su casa con el puño. Mirándole con los ojos encendidos y la rabia saliendo a borbotones de sus labios.

- Pues llegar diez jodidos años tarde... -Se llevó las manos a la cabeza.- ¿Porque has tenido que venir ahora? ¿Porque?

- Porque no quiero volver a perderte.

La puerta de casa de Nick se volvió a abrir y un hombre apareció por ella. Llevaba puesto un pijama algo mas juvenil que el de Nick y tenía el pelo revuelto, como si acabara de levantarse.

- Cielo, ¿que esta pasando aquí? -le preguntó colocando una mano en la espalda del moreno.- ¿Quien es?

- Un viejo amigo. -le dijo simplemente. Jeff ardió, el no era un simple viejo amigo y iba a demostrarle a Nick lo tozudo que podía llegar a ser.

- Jeff Starling, fui compañero en Dalton de Nick.

- Nicholas, no me habías hablado de Jeff. -escupió el nombre y el rubio tuvo verdaderas ganas de golpearlo.

- Estuvimos un tiempo alejados, se fue a estudiar al extranjero. -No era cierto y Nick lo sabía, aquello era una mentira y esa acción le daba signos inequívocos de que algo quedaba ahí, sino ¿Porque mentirle al hombre con el que (sin duda) se acababa de acostar?.

- Pero he vuelto. -le sonrió.- Y lo que te he dicho iba enserio. -Acabó concentrado en el moreno.

- Yo soy Adam Wornington. -se presentó a pesar de que nadie le había preguntado- El marido de Nicholas.

El mundo de Jeff se derrumbó por completo, todas las esperanzas dejando un reguero de cadáveres a sus pies. Aquello no era posible, no estaba ocurriendo. Nick no podía haberse casado, no sin al menos haberle buscado, sin haber tratado de arreglar lo que había entre ellos. Lo que había nacido diez años atrás. Jeff desesperado por la situación se dio la vuelta y se alejó a zancadas por la calle sin siquiera despedirse, sin decir adios ni soltar algún improperio que le demostrara a Nick lo cabreado que se encontraba en ese momento. Se paró frente al Mustang y ocupó el asiento del copiloto. El mismo en el que se había sentado antes de salir allí fuera. El mismo donde había peleado con sus dos amigos.

Cuando el coche arrancó Jeff solo podía escuchar una palabra en su cabeza. _Cobarde. _Sabía que su subconsciente tenía razón, pero su corazón roto estaba antes de cualquier muestra de cordura. Nick le había dejado finalmente, olvidándose de el, sustituyendo el amor que le juró sería para siempre.

- ¿Que ha pasado? -Fue Sebastian quien le preguntó, sin siquiera mirarle, con las manos apretadas en el volante.

- Que está casado. -Escupió con rabia, las palabras quemándole la garganta al salir. Sebastian torció la sonrisa y le miró.

- ¿Y eso te va a detener?

Jeff sonrió en ese momento. La respuesta estaba clara en su cabeza, concisa y cincelada en sus pensamientos.

- No. Solo lo hará mas divertido.

Como ya había dicho antes. Jeff Starling había cambiado.


	2. El hombre de negocios

Hola de nuevo, lo primero es lo primero:

**Antes de nada decir que los personajes de Glee no me pertenecen. Aleena es invención mia pero todos los demás son obra de los genios que conocemos como Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuck y Ian Brennan. No gano nada con esta publicación a excepción de dejar suelta un poco de mi loca imaginación. **

****Y ahora bien, tras este pequeño inciso decir que finalmente me he decidio a escribir la continuación de la historia. En un princio era un simplo One SHot (como vereis que pone en el Cap 1) pero recientemente he decidido que me gusta mucho esta historia para dejarla sin contar. Que es necesario explicar mucho aquí y que son demasiado adorables como para dejarlos separados. También decir que he cambiado el Rating de la Historia convirtiendolo en Rated M. Porque si, habrá Lemmon en el futuro, pero por si alguien no le gusta, avisaré cuando vaya a ponerlo para que aquellos que preferís no descubrir los secretos de alcoba podáis leer la historia con tranquilidad. Eso si, hablamos de hombres de veintiocho años... al principio no, pero como avance la historia habrá temita y mucho temita... No son adolescentes, pero tienen mucha hormona que quemar. xD.

A los que les guste esta historia os recomiendo leer la de 'Separated Ways' suceden ambas a la vez y estan muy relacionadas además que os enteraréis de muchas mas cosas si leeís las dos a la vez. OS lo recomiendo, pero sois completamente libres!

Este Capítulo va dedicado a las dos personas que me dejaron Review en la anterior. Las dos primeras que me han impulsado a seguir, a plasmar aquí las locas ideas de mi imaginación.

**Suuw, Jo0sefa, va por vosotr s!**

(Notas y aclaraciones al final)

* * *

Jeff despertó con un amargo sabor en la boca. Trató de incorporarse y las nauseas le arrancaron de la cama, saltó como pudo la ropa que había amontonada por el suelo y a trompicones llegó al lavabo. Justo a tiempo para no vaciar el contenido de su estómago en un lugar poco apropiado como el jarrón Ming del pasillo o el cesto de la ropa sucia de su propia habitación. Se estremeció ante el recordatorio, limpiar aquellas dos situaciones antes de que llegara Nina (la adorable mujer que le ayudaba con las tareas domésticas) había sido una prueba de fe y estabilidad mental. Cuando estuvo seguro de haber devuelto hasta la última papilla se lavó la cara. Tenía unas bonitas ojeras y una barba para nada cuidada que debía atender de inmediato. Se sentó en el escusado y encendió un cigarro, no tenía ganas de ir a trabajar, pero la semana de vacaciones que había pedido cuando se decidió a ir a ver a Nick había acabado y debía estar de vuelta.

Suspiró y activó el agua caliente, dejando que el vapor llenara la habitación, confundiéndose con el humo del cigarro. Si tenía que ser sincero Jeff no estaba complacido con la situación, el había esperado encontrar a su antiguo amigo solo o con algún novio esporádico del que se pudiera deshacer rápido, no con la complicación de un Marido. Eso eran palabras mayores, no le detendrían, pero le complicaban las cosas y sobretodo habían fastidiado la semana que pensaba gastar conquistando a ándole porque se había enamorado de el en la juventud.

Recuperó el teléfono de la habitación para comprobar que no tuviera mensajes. Tenía uno nuevo. Sonrió, y olvidó unos instantes su dolor de cabeza. Como cada vez que salía con ellos de noche a romper la ciudad, tenía un mensaje de Blaine de Buenos días, casi siempre recordándole algúna fechoría del día anterior o simplemente lo malo que era beber.

_**De Blaine para Jeff: **__¿Notas un pequeño martilleo en el cráneo? ¿Un sabor amargo en la boca que te recuerda a la decepción? Es lo que comúnmente llamamos resaca. Buenos días desde el servicio despertador Anderson-Smythe. _

Le contestó con un escueto _Que te jodan Hobbit_ y dejó de nuevo el móvil en la mesita de noche. Se ducho y cuando se hubo adecentado se planto frente al armario en busca de algo elegante que ponerse. Jeff nunca había sido muy partidario de la moda, no prestaba demasiada atención a la ropa que se ponía ,simplemente con que fuera funcional y cómoda para el ya era suficiente. Sin embargo trabajar en el mundo de la música le obligaba de algún modo a redecorar su vida y sobretodo su estilo de vestimenta dejando los vaqueros y las bermudas para los fines de semana en el lago. Escogió un traje de chaqueta gris, indicado para agradar a la clienta que ese día pasaría a verle. Karina era una chica extravagante, pero se derretía con los hombres con corbata y el quería ablandarla de algún modo antes de lanzar la bomba que tenía preparada. La pobre chica no se lo esperaba pero así era el mundo, podías pelear mucho por hacerte un hueco entre los ricos y famosos pero si a los peces gordos no les gustabas estabas fuera o en el caso de Karina, contratada únicamente para amenizar las noches en el Casino local, trabajo nada despreciable cuando no se tenía otra aspiración en la vida que cantar.

Si debía ser sincero aquella chica no había demostrado un gran talento, podía cantar bien, pero en el mundo tan lleno de artistas como se encontraba debías de ser espectacular para poder tener un mínimo de futuro. Recogió su cartera y sus llaves, nunca llevaba ningún documento encima así que no llevaba maletín o algún tipo de bolsa. Simplemente le faltaban las gafas de sol para estar listo para partir. Preparado para un nuevo día de oficina.

El edificio siempre le impresionaba al llegar a el, tenía veinte plantas y un enorme cartel luminoso en la azotea que Blaine la había jurado se podía ver desde cualquier parte de la ciudad. Estilizado y moderno, un templo de las artes escénicas en el cual cada día se reunian cientos de aspirantes esperando que alguno de los promotores de la discográfica tuviera un mínimo interes en ellos. Jeff sabía lo que se sentía al llegar por primera vez al edificio, el también había sido un novato asustado por los chicos importantes de los que sin darse cuenta había pasado a formar parte. Aparcó el Audi en su plaza reservada y disfrutó unos segundos del sol mañanero antes de entrar. Saludó a Tania en el hall del edificio, la recepcionista había sido una de las personas que mas le había ayudado desde el primer día, cuando cruzó las enormes puertas con una carpeta en una mano y la identificación de becario en la otra. Tania le había apoyado salvándole de llegar tarde muchas veces y el se había acordado de ella cuando consiguió a tener su despacho en las plantas altas, arrancándola de las garras de los de contabilidad y proponiendo su ascenso a un puesto mucho mas divertido como el de recepcionista jefe.

Jeff nunca olvidaba las personas que le ayudaban.

El ascensor le llevó rápidamente al piso dieciséis, donde tenía hubicado su despacho y la sala de reuniones que usaba normalmente para entrevistarse con los nuevos proyectos que la empresa le enviaba para que evaluara. Caminó los pocos metros que le separaban de Julius, su secretario y le saludó con una sonrisa.

- Buenos días. ¿Como va todo? -Le dijo mientras se acercaba.

- Bienvenido de vuelta Jefe.

Julius le pasó una taza de café humeante. Siempre que llegaba tenía el delicioso líquido preparado y dispuesto justo como a el le gustaba, frío en verano y caliente en invierno. Jeff nunca había acertado mas con una persona que con Julius. Había encontrado al muchacho una noche mientras salía de una discoteca en compañía de Blaine, Sebastian y Julian. Estaban completamente borrachos y habían estado apunto de caer en la trampa de unos maleantes, quienes esperaban fuera de los bares en busca de borrachos a quienes robarles a punta de navaja. Cuando los cuatro salieron tambaleándose por la puerta trasera, seis hombres encapuchados los habían atacado, en el estado de embriaguez que se encontraban estaban vendidos, sin embargo Jul se había metido por medio, gritando que la policía estaba en camino y espantando a los atracadores, con una cuchillada de regalo, claro.

Una semana después cuando finalmente salió del hospital Jeff quedó con el para agradecerle lo ocurrido y descubrió que a pesar de ser un chico maravilloso, no tenía trabajo y estaba apunto de ser desahuciado de su hogar. Le contó, mientras tomaban un café que se había licenciado en Administración y dirección de empresas, enseguida había tenido trabajo tras acabar la carrera ya que era uno de los mejores de su promoción, pero la mala suerte le llevó a un local con negocios ocultos que acabó con el cierre del mismo. Se había quedado en el paro con una hipoteca y con doce dólares en la cuenta.

Jeff curiosamente estaba buscando un secretario personal.

- No te creas que no tenía ganas. -Le dijo, mientras bebía un primer trago del café.- Ha sido una buena semana, pero echaba de menos el estrés del trabajo.

- Jefe... que está hablando conmigo. -Los dos rieron y Jeff se encaminó al despacho.

- ¡Ay! Jul... la verdad es que no tenía ganas de volver y menos hoy. ¿Un Domingo? Alguien tiene que tener muy mal la cabeza para hacernos trabajar en Domingo. -le explico mientras abría la puerta.- Lo único que me consuela es que solo tengo un cliente que atender hoy.

- Si, lo que me recuerda. -buscó por su mesa hasta dar con un pequeño papel morado- que ha llamado la señorita Romanov diciendo que se retrasará. Llegara a las doce en vez de a las diez como estaba previsto.

Jeff gruñó y se perdió en su despacho, aquello si que era una putada. Se había levantado a las ocho de la mañana para tener suficiente tiempo para arreglarse y estar perfecto para su entrevista con Katalina a pesar de haberse pasado hasta las cinco de la mañana de bar en bar con sus dos mejores amigos. Había estructurado el horario del resto del día en función de la reunión, quedando para comer con su hermana y pasando mas tarde por la casa de Bas y Blaine para saludar a Britt que finalmente estaba de vuelta de Japón. Tenía todo previsto al segundo, con poco margen de error. Y todo se había ido a la mierda por culpa de su _querida_ clienta.

Atravesó el despacho y sentó en su mesa. Era un espectacular mueble de diseño completamente hecho de cristal que adoraba, regalo de uno de sus primeros clientes. La silla era una típica de estudio, tapizada en cuero, cómoda y con estilo también había sido un regalo, sin embargo mucho mas personas. El resto de la habitación parecía mas un salón de arte que el lugar de trabajo de un promotor musical. Una de las paredes estaba cubierta de una librería que llegaba del suelo al techo y de pared a pared donde Jeff guardaba todos sus libros favoritos además de dos estanterías dedicadas a los Cd's de los chicos que lograban triunfar que el había apadrinado y sus recuerdos mas personales, aquellos que había descubierto que quería tener siempre cerca, como la corbata de Dalton o el anuario de su último año. La pared contraria a la que contenía la puerta era una enorme cristalera que le mostraba las maravillas de la ciudad de Cincinnati, justo en ese lado del despacho se encontraba su mesa, siempre llena de papeles y con su inseparable ordenador portátil donde tenía almacenada toda la información necesaria para su trabajo. Pero eso no era lo que mas le gustaba de la habitación, no. Lo que definitivamente le daba su toque persona era el mosaico de fotos que cubría la última de las paredes. Media dos metros cuadrados y estaba lleno de fotos de el de pequeño y de adulto, con su familia y amigos o solo. Todas enmarcando cinco fotos principales muchísimo mas grandes que las demás, cinco fotos que representaban su pasado y su futuro, su presente y todo aquello que le importaba en la vida.

La primera de las fotos era de sus hermanas y el, justo cuando Rose, la mayor estaba embarazada de su primer hijo Timothy. Estaban los tres sentados en la piscina, con un mas joven Jeff de veinte años, uno de los veranos mas hermosos que el rubio había vivido con su familia. La segunda era Blaine, Wes, Cameron y él. Los cuatro sentados en la sala de los Gorriones en Dalton, estudiando para un complicado examen de Algebra el año anterior a la partida de Blaine, días antes de la aparición de Kurt Hummel. La tercera imagen era de la actuación de los regionales del último año, todos en formación y con una expresión concentrada, Sebastian brillando al frente, pero todos actuando como un bloque, como una única entidad. La cuarta era la segunda que mas amaba, era muy reciente, la última que había añadido antes de encargar el enorme cuadro. En ella salia junto a Sebastian, Britt, Aleena y Blaine, era una foto completamente familiar, en la región de los Lagos. Había sido el día que Blaine cumplía veintisiete años, había sido un fin de semana espectacular lleno de diversión y bromas, riéndose como en mucho tiempo no había podido hacer.

La quinta foto era su favorita y a la vez la que mas odiaba. Había dudado toda una semana en ponerla, no le parecía correcto aunque sentía que era indispensable. Nick y el, en un pasillo de Dalton, sonriendo a Thad, quien hacía la foto. Abrazados amistosamente, sin preocupaciones en sus rostros, con la extrema felicidad de saber que te encuentras en el mejor lugar de todos. Era su foto, la que le había quedado después de que Nick le gritara a la cara que no quería volver a verle. El último recuerdo de su mejor amigo.

Apartó la vista de las imagenes y se sentó tras la mesa, no debía quedarse demasiado tiempo perdido y mucho menos tras los recientes acontecimientos. Tenía demasiadas cosas en las que pensar, mucho que razonar y un plan de acción que trazar para conquistar a Nick Duval, porque el cielo era testigo que el, Jeff Starling no se iba a rendir. Por eso había quedado con su hermana para comer, Lauren tenía una mente perversa que podía serle muy útil en esa ocasión, la necesitaba urgentemente. Estaba seguro que al ponerla en conocimiento de las últimas novedades conseguiría aconsejarle sobre el siguiente paso que tomar. Pensar en la cita con su hermana le recordó que no llegaría, que no había forma posible de estar a tiempo en el restaurante si debía esperar que Karina apareciera en la reunión.

Sus jefes le habían advertido que su buen corazón le jugaría malas pasadas, Jeff siempre trataba de complacer en lo posible a sus clientes, adaptando sus propios horarios para que ellos se sintieran mas cómodos a la hora de venir a verle. Yendo al trabajo un domingo por ejemplo para que no perdieran ningún día de sus otras ocupaciones. Pero había ocasiones en que algunos de apadrinados decidían torearle y le molestaba bastante. No eran estrellas cuando estaban a su cargo, el los organizaba y les empujaba a comenzar y a hacerse grandes. No eran nadie cuando llegaban a su puerta y el sacaba a muchos de ellos con contratos o con opciones a la grabación de un disco. Debían comprender que si querían que el los ayudara a triunfar debían ser mas humildes.

Presionó el comunicador y espero que Julius le contestara de regreso, cuando lo hizo le indicó que suspendiera la reunión con Katalina y le comunicara que ellos le llamarían para la siguiente cita. Cuando Jul le preguntó si debía de organizar un nuevo encuentro jeff sonrió.

- Hazlo, -le indicó.- Pero no la llames hasta de aquí a siete días.

- ¿Justo el día antes de su debut? -Jeff se acomodó en su sillón.

- Así es.

Escuchó la carcajada de Jul mas a través de la puerta que mediante en intercomunicador. El no era estúpido y sabía que esa acción era un golpe de efecto que le demostraría a la señorita Romanov quien continuaba teniendo el poder en aquella relación comercial. Pasó una hora organizando las entradas en el correo electrónico y el trabajo para la próxima semana. No era mucha cantidad, había sabido dejar los cabos bien atados para su regreso, era previsor. Jul llamó antes de entrar con una pequeña montaña de cartas en sus manos. Las dejo en la mesa y se marchó sin hacer ruido, cuando Jeff hubo acabado de leer el artículo que hablaba de uno de sus antiguos clientes revisó las cartas clasificándolas según se trataran de invitaciones o de notificaciones. Un sobre en particular le llamó mucho la atención, la abrió y un papelito amarillo se deslizó fuera, lo sujetó antes de que cayera al suelo y lo apoyó en la mesa para leerlo una vez hubiera acabado con la carta.

_**Mi muy estimado Señor Starling:**_

_**Mi nombres es Wesley Charles Montgomery y como nuevo director de la Academia Dalton para jóvenes es un placer para mi invitarle a la primera reunión anual de veteranos de la Academia, que tendrá lugar el próximo nueve de Octubre en el salón de Actos de dicha institución. La reunión consistirá inicialmente en un discurso conmemoratorio del paso de su generación por la institución, donde se recordarán los buenos momentos que pasaron allí, se proyectarán la serie de actuaciones de los Gorriones de esa generación con la finalidad de devolver su talento a las sagradas paredes de la Academia. Todo ello adrezado de una cena en el salón comedor de la misma.**_

_**Mas tarde se les facilitará la entrada a la fiesta emplazada en la sala de asambleas donde se servirán cócteles y se bailará hasta que nuestros cansados huesos digan basta. **_

_**Es necesaria la confirmación de la asistencia y le invitamos a que traiga con usted a un acompañante. La Academia Dalton siempre tiene los brazos abiertos, dispuesta a abrazar a cualquiera que desee poner los pies en ella. **_

_**Así que sin mas, le esperamos el próximo día Nueve a las seis de la tarde.**_

_**Muchas gracias por su atención y pase un buen día. **_

_**W.C. Montgomery **_

_**Director de la Academia Dalton.**_

Jeff releyó la carta por segunda vez y se quedo mudo ¿Habían dejado a Wes al cargo de la escuela? Algo no andaba bien en las mentes del consejo de Dalton. El antiguo Gorrion era un obseso del control y la disciplina, era aplicado y cordial pero agresivo en las negociaciones. Un tiburón con cara de ángel. Jeff lo pensó.

- Justo como el anterior director. -Sonrió y se alegro de que su amigo hubiera conseguido el puesto de sus sueños.

Wes siempre había querido ser profesor, la historia le fascinaba y quería graduarse con las mejores notas de la promoción para entrar en las becas que ofrecía la universidad de Ithaca para la doble licenciatura en magisterio e Historia. Que hubiera llegado al puesto de director le provocaba a Jeff una gran alegría a pesar de no haberle visto en muchos años. Seguía apreciando mucho a aquel pequeño dictador a pesar de la distancia. Despegó el pequeño papelito de su mesa y procedió a la lectura de algo que sin duda sería mas del estilo del pequeño Sargento.

_**P.S: No hay forma humana posible de que me crea que tienes algo mejor que hacer, así que mas te vale no darme una escusa, que no me creeré Míster Importancia. Nick está invitado y te juro por Dios que no vais a joderme la reunión ninguno de los dos, así que comportate como un buen macho que eres y mueve tu apestoso culo a Westernville aunque te advierto que no quiero broncas en mi fiesta.**_

Jeff se quedó algo confundido al leer la nota. ¿Broncas? EL no estaba enfadado... Se golpeó la frente con una mano, había olvidado que nadie; a excepción de Blaine, Sebastian y recientemente Nick; conocían la verdad acerca de la reacción que había tenido aquel día. Del motivo real por el que le había dado un puñetazo a Nick en medio de la sala de los gorriones, con todos sus amigos mirando.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de que tenía muchas cosas que arreglar antes de tratar de conquistar a Nick. Debía curar la humillación que había tenido que soportar aquel día, cuando confundido (y borracho, aunque le costara de admitir) le había golpeado rompiéndole la nariz frente a todos sus amigos. Debía dar explicaciones y era definitivamente el momento de salir del armario en la Academia. No es que hubiera permanecido dentro mucho tiempo después, no, había salido frente a su familia el verano que cumplía los veinte años y después cuando se trasladó a Cincinnati no había tenido la necesidad de esconderse de nadie. Desgraciadamente aun quedaban personas que no sabían nada sobre su cambio de actitud y quizás la reunión era una buena idea para matar dos pájaros de un tiro. Primero se libraría de la última mentira que quedaba de su adolescencia y en segundo lugar tendría la oportunidad de hablar con Nick sin estar en bolas o con su marido presente. Una jugada redonda para la que se tenía que preparar a conciencia, le enseñaría al mundo la forma en la que Jeff Starling había cambiado.

¿Segunda oportunidad? Es lo que el creía.

Definitivamente necesitaba a su hermana mas que nada en ese momento.

* * *

Notas y Aclaraciones. Este capitulo es algo densillo, tiene mucha información en poco espacio de tiempo pero extremadamente necesario para encuadraros en la personalidad profesional de JEff y en su vida. Jul y Tania son adorables y seguirán en la historia. El siguiente capitulo será la vida de Nick donde se descubriran muchas cosas y se le notará muy confundido al moreno. No os quiero adelantar nada pero solo os digo que vaís a tener muchas ganas de que llegue la "reunión de los Gorriones" y os advierto que no se volverán a ver hasta esa reunión, pero si que hablarán por teléfono... ahhh no digo mas.

Espero vuestros comentarios. **Me inspiraís vosotros y sin vuestras palabras no soy nada.**

Besos y hasta pronto!


	3. El cuidador de ángeles

Aquí sigo, de nuevo con esta maravillosa historia. Lo primero:

**Antes de nada decir que los personajes de Glee no me pertenecen. Aleena es invención mia pero todos los demás son obra de los genios que conocemos como Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuck y Ian Brennan. No gano nada con esta publicación a excepción de dejar suelta un poco de mi loca imaginación. **

****Lo segundo: Aquí esta el capitulo de Nick. Es un capitulo muy complicado y dramático. Quiero deciros que me encantan mis personajes y siempre los creo porque los amo. Adam no, Adam va a ser odioso y lo advierto desde este primer momento. En este capitulo vais a ver su verdadera cara y se que vais a querer matarme, pero es necesario que sea así. ¿Porque? Porque Nick necesita volver a encontrarse y lo va a hacer desde el dolor. Porque Nick, aunque no lo parezca es el mas fuerte de los dos y el va a tener que ser el pilar de Jeff (y de algunos mas que ya iréis viendo).Necesita aprender a luchar y tristemente las cosas siempre han de ponerse muy mal para darnos cuenta de lo fuertes que somos.

Si habéis leido el otro Fic, el de 'Separated Ways' os daréis cuenta que en mis historias normalmente (además de mucho amor y dramatismo) siempre hay un personaje que ha sufrido y otro que sufrirá. Aquí no va a ser menos. Nick lo ha pasado mal y por decirlo de alguna manera, para que os vayais haciendo el ánimo el rechazo de Jeff fue el menor de sus problemas. Así que sin mas os dejo con el capítulo.

Música recomendada;

1.- Rolling in the Deep -Adeele

2.- Love the way you lie - Rihanna y Eminem

3.- (tras romper el espejo hasta el final) Stronger (what doesn't kill you) - Kelly Clarkson

Disfrutad!

* * *

**Capítulo 3: El cuidador de ángeles.**

Nick no se encontraba bien esa mañana. Tampoco se había sentido bien desde el fin de semana anterior, desde que había tenido la visita sorpresa mas inesperada de los últimos diez años. El mismísimo Jeff Starling en su puerta, medio desnudo, mas guapo que nunca y con la suficiente confianza como para besarle con su marido a menos de dos metros. Suspiró y se terminó de cambiar, había llegado pronto al hospital y tenía el vestuario para el solo. Como mas le gustaba, completa paz justo antes de ingresar en el barullo que suponía la planta del hospital de Medicina Interna. Se puso la insignia que le identificaba como Enfermero y buscó los zapatos antes de salir. Siempre que acaba de arreglarse se miraba al espejo de los vestuarios, mas que por vanidad, por manía. Trataba de salir de allí perfecto, sin una sola mancha en el uniforme, intentando dar una imagen de paz y pulcritud acorde con su puesto. Trataba de darles a los pacientes la tranquilidad que el hacía años que había perdido.

Se sentó en una de las sillas del vestuario, su cabeza era una maraña de pensamientos, estaba enfadado y a la vez extrañamente complacido. Jeff le había ido a buscar, diez años tarde, pero lo había hecho. Reuniendo el valor suficiente, había llamado a su puerta y esperado pacientemente sin saber que encontraría o siquiera si lo encontraría a el. Había tenido paciencia y eso era lo que mas le sorprendía. El pequeño Jeff que el conocía era un chico inquieto con la idea de que el peor infierno era tener que esperar dos semanas a que publicaran en el tablón de anuncios las notas de los exámenes parciales. El chico que se desesperaba en la cola del cine argumentando que tenían demasiadas cosas que hacer en Columbus como para perder minutos allí plantados frente a un dependiente que no conocía las sesiones que en su propio trabajo ofertaban. Jeff había cambiado y no sabía si le agradaba o le aterrorizaba ese cambio.

Se acarició los labios y se sintió transportado de nuevo a esa noche. Jeff le había besado. Finalmente le había besado. Apoyó los codos en las rodillas y enterró la cara entre sus manos. Quería llorar y gritar, estaba desestabilizado y para su trabajo ese era el peor de los males. El debía ser un sustento para aquellas personas, ser constante y siempre con una sonrisa en los labios para alegrar sus momentos de dolor. ¿Como iba a hacerlo si sentía el corazón caer en pedazos? Sin embargo tenía la respuesta bien clara, aprendida a base de golpes.

- Como lo has hecho toda tu vida Nick Duval. -se contestó en voz alta,- Tragándote la mierda y colocando una sonrisa en tu cara.

- ¿Hablando solo? -David entró en el vestuario con la mochila al hombro y el mp3 en la mano.- ¿Finalmente te has acabado de volver loco?

- Mas o menos Dave, mas o menos.

Nick suspiró y consultando el reloj se dio cuenta que tenía tiempo de sobra para esperar a David. Se quedó sentado, pensando en que hubiera sido de su vida si no hubiera tenido a su amigo para sujetarle en los peores momentos. Dave había estado desde el colegio con el, ambos habían ingresado en Dalton huyendo de la escuela elemental de Columbus. Los dos con problemas, Nick siendo golpeado por ser Gay, David por ser de color. Ambos compartiendo la pena de no encajar en un mundo demasiado cerrado. Dalton había sido su salvación y les había unido para siempre. Tras graduarse se habían separado, pero el tiempo les dio una nueva oportunidad reuniendolos en aquella planta de hospital. Ambos enfermeros titulados con muy buenas referencias.

Recordaba perfectamente la conversación que habían tenido el primer día que se encontraron, entre cervezas y tequilas se confesaron la vida que habían tenido aquellos años. Impecable en lo académico y laboral. Un desastre en lo personal.

- ¿Has recibido la carta? -Nick alzó la cabeza y prestó atención.

- ¿Perdón?

- Estas verdaderamente desconectado esta mañana, ¿Que te pasa? -recogió una silla de la otra punta del vestuario y la colocó frente a Nick.- Cuéntale al viejo Davo que te ocurre.

- Jeff me besó la semana pasada.

Tras esa confesión se hizo el silencio. David le miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y Nick no quería mas que se le tragara la tierra. No debería haber sido tan directo, pero con David sabía que los rodeos eran además de inútiles una pérdida de tiempo. Comprobó el reloj y se tranquilizó al ver que aún quedaban siete minutos para que ambos tuvieran que entrar a trabajar. Dave le asustó al levantarse de la silla de golpe. Lanzó los brazos al cielo y silbó. Después los colocó en sus caderas en su típica pose _superman. _

- Siempre supe que el cabeza panocha lo haría. -Sonrió de oreja a oreja.- Ha tardado, pero confiaba en el.

Nick alucinó tras esa confesión. De que mierda estaba hablando David, Jeff le había repelido frente a todos ellos en el último año de instituto. ¿Como coño se atrevía a decir que el _sabia_ que lo haría? Su humor cambió reforzando la teoría de que definitivamente había perdido la razón.

- ¿y si estabas tan seguro porque no compartiste esa información con la clase? -le preguntó.

- Porque cabía la mínima posibilidad de que el rubio fuera una capullo y te dejara marchar. -se sentó de nuevo.- Eres mi amigo y no quería putearte dándote falsas esperanzas.

- Independientemente, llega tarde.

- ¿Y eso porque? -Nick levantó la mano izquierda sin alzar la mirada, en su dedo anular brillaba el anillo de oro blanco que le unía a otra persona.- Viejo, estas hablando conmigo...

- Lo se Dave y por eso sabes que esto es un contrato blindado que aunque quiera...

- Y quieres hacerlo. -Nick le miró alzando una ceja, odiaba que le interrumpieran.

- Y aunque quiera no puedo romperlo.

- ¿De verdad crees que cumpliría su amenaza? -Le preguntó David mortalmente serio, el tema no era para menos.

- No soy suficientemente fuerte para averiguarlo.

No hablaron mas, se acabaron de preparar y salieron a la planta donde trabajaban. Siempre había mucho que hacer así que no tuvieron tiempo de recuperar el hilo de la conversación. Nick consiguió olvidarse de sus problemas en el momento en que comenzó la ronda por las habitaciones, sus pacientes eran su bálsamo, lograban calmarle como nada mas lo hacía. Al principio, cuando le habían ofrecido el empleo había creído estar en un sueño. En los tiempos que corrían no era fácil encontrar un puesto fijo en la sanidad pública. Era complicado tener siquiera un buen trabajo. Cuando ya llevaba dos semanas allí descubrió porque siempre habían vacantes en esa sala. Era la planta del hospital con la tasa de mortalidad mas alta, el lugar donde se derivaban los casos terminales o aquellos para los que no tenían una clasificación. También tenían gente de muy avanzada edad que reunía tantas patologías que no lograban centrarse en cual era la mas importante.

Cuando había pisado por primera vez la sala, los dos a la vez, unidos de nuevo por el destino, la realidad de la situación se les había caído encima. Los demás sanitarios les advirtieron y les aconsejaron buscar un buen terapeuta si querían tener una larga estancia allí. David los mandó a todos a la mierda, el no necesitaba a nadie para llorar sobre lo mal que estaba en esa sala. Lo único que necesitaban era una nueva forma de ver aquel lugar. En la tercera semana, se había convertido en _el hogar de los ángeles._ Decir que habían revolucionado a los pacientes era poco. Les habían devuelto la ilusión y ni ellos mismos se habían dado cuenta hasta semanas después. El cambio había comenzando en una de las guardias nocturnas, tras consultar con el jefe de planta y el director del centro habían redecorado una de las paredes poniendo en letras enormes un dicho de los dicho que llevaban marcado a fuego todos ellos, todos los que había huido de un lugar para llegar allí.

**El dolor es inevitable pero el sufrimiento es opcional. **

El efecto había sido inmediato, los pacientes se habían tomado la estancia allí de otra manera luchando contra sus males y dándose cuante, que por primera vez no les daban por perdido, esperando cada día que sus pajaritos particulares les hicieran una visita para alegrarles la mañana aunque el dolor fuera insoportable. Aunque en ocasiones quisieran dejar de luchar, ya no no le hacían, le peleaban al destino por un día mas de vida. Ellos eran la vitamina que necesitaba el hospital y hasta ese día, cuatro años después de su ingreso, no habían dejado de hacer reír a sus pequeños ángeles. De recordarles que no olvidar era ganarle la batalla al tiempo, pues sus memorias eran el secreto que guardaban sus corazones y ser capaces de verlas era su guerra vencida.

La mañana pasó rápida y cuando se quiso dar cuenta de nuevo estaba en el vestuario enfundando sus piernas en sus mas cómodos vaqueros. David se asomó cuando se acababa de abotonar la camisa.

- ¿Has acabado por hoy? -Le preguntó mientras buscaba la caja de cigarros en su taquilla.

- Ese vicio te va a matar hermano -le advirtió como cada día.- y si, he acabado ¿Tu doblas?

- Si, te acompaño abajo y me fumo uno. -Salieron de los vestuarios.- Además es el primero que me fumo en todo el día, estoy bajando progresivamente la dosis para acabar dejándolo. -Nick rodó los ojos.

- Llevas dos años diciendo lo mismo.

- Esta vez te prometo que es de verdad.

Salieron al aire libre y el frío les golpeó. El otoño había llegado con fuerza alejando los pequeños resquicios de verano que aún pudieran quedar, el sol había sido lo primero que se habían llevado. Se mantuvieron unos segundos en silencio hasta que David volvió a la carga con el tema que habían dejado inconcluso por la mañana.

-¿Y que vas a hacer? -La pregunta le pilló de sorpresa.

- ¿Sobre que?

- Jeff Starling, alias cabeza panocha, alias rubito, alias...

- Lo he pillado Dave... -Miró al infinito antes de contestar.- No lo se... me pillo de sorpresa.

- ¿Le sigues queriendo?

- Eso no importa. -Dave tiró la colilla al contenedor especializado tras apagarla.

- A mi si. Contesta por favor. -Lo que iba a confesar le dolía, pero debía hacerlo para sacarselo de dentro de una maldita vez.

- Si. Le sigo queriendo como un idiota.

- Entonces dile la verdad, explícale porque no puedes siquiera pensar estar con el. -Nick le miró horrorizado.

- No puedo hacer eso... es vergonzoso. -Apartó la cara, sentía ganas de llorar y no quería hacerlo frente a su amigo. Al menos esa pizca de orgullo le quedaba.

- A mi me lo contaste.

- Tu eres diferente. -Sintió un dedo en su barbilla y como era su cara girada lentamente.

- ¿Porque yo soy diferente? Explicámelo Nick.

- Porque sabía que tu no me juzgarías.

- ¿Y el si? -Nick trató de escapar, pero Dave era mas alto, mas listo y mas viejo. Le sujetó los brazos sin fuerza y le suplicó la respuesta que tanto le estaba costando dar.

- ¡Joder Dave! -Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas.- Tengo miedo de que sepa que no soy mas que un estúpido muchacho que se vendió al primer hombre que le prometió el mundo y acabó encerrado en un matrimonio con un maltratador borracho al que le tiene miedo. -se soltó bruscamente.- Por eso no quiero que sepa nada. Porque me da vergüenza que sepa en la clase de cobarde en que me he convertido.

- Nick, sabes que no tienes la culpa de haberte equivocado...

- Hasta mañana Dave.

Nick salió corriendo de allí. No paro hasta llegar a su casa, a cuatro manzanas del hospital. Sacó las llaves del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta y atinó de puro milagro en la cerradura. La capa de lágrimas se había hecho espesa y no podía ver mas que manchas frente a el. Subió las escaleras que conducían a su habitación y se encerró dejando escapar todo el dolor que había contenido esa semana. La realidad que había negado golpeándole de frente. Si se paraba a pensar en el beso, no llegaba a la conclusión que le había gustado y si no llegaba a esa conclusión no podía golpearse con la realidad que estaba encerrado en su matrimonio. El dolor no era tan grande normalmente, había asumido que le habían repartido malas cartas en la vida, había subsistido con una simple pareja de cuatros. Sin embargo todo había cambiado. Jeff lo había cambiado. Le había demostrado que conformarse no era suficiente para el.

Aquel estúpido rubio confundido le había dado una pizca de aquello que se estaba perdiendo, de lo que había mas allá, fuera de las paredes de su habitación. De lo que en un principio había creído tener antes de darse cuenta que sus primeros años con el que en ese momento era su marido no habían sido mas que una elaborada farsa. Vivir con Adam no había sido siempre así, al principio las cosas habían sido maravillosas, le había ayudado a salir de la espiral de autodestrucción en que se había metido por golpe del golpe de Jeff (literal y metafórico). Le había impulsado a estudiar Enfermería y a trabajar duro para sacar matrícula de honor. Todo había ido bien hasta que le contó que estaba pensando en marcharse un año a estudiar a Europa. Ese día había llegado el primer golpe y su vida paso de ser feliz a simplemente una tortura.

Sin darse cuenta, anonadado por la brillante superficie de la relación que mantenía con Adam había dejado que le absorbiera de tal modo que había perdido contacto con todos sus antiguos amigos. De la noche a la mañana, mirándose al espejo con un ojo morado se había dado cuenta de que estaba completamente solo. Encerrado en una jaula de metal que poco a poco estaba acabando con su vida. El hospital era una alivio y el único lugar donde era libre de hablar con quien quisiera. El único lugar donde Adam no podía controlarle.

De repente una frase que le había dicho David se filtró en su cabeza. Había dicho algo sobre una carta. Se limpió las mejillas sin preocuparse en asearse mas, Adam no llegaba hasta dos horas mas tarde, así que tenía tiempo de sobra para arreglarse. Como le había advertido su amigo había un sobre esperándole.

_**Mi muy estimado Señor Duval:**_

_**Mi nombres es Wesley Charles Montgomery y como nuevo director de la Academia Dalton para jóvenes es un placer para mi invitarle a la primera reunión anual de veteranos de la Academia, que tendrá lugar el próximo nueve de Octubre en el salón de Actos de dicha institución. La reunión consistirá inicialmente en un discurso conmemoratorio del paso de su generación por la institución, donde se recordarán los buenos momentos que pasaron allí, se proyectarán la serie de actuaciones de los Gorriones de esa generación con la finalidad de devolver su talento a las sagradas paredes de la Academia. Todo ello adrezado de una cena en el salón comedor de la misma.**_

_**Mas tarde se les facilitará la entrada a la fiesta emplazada en la sala de asambleas donde se servirán cócteles y se bailará hasta que nuestros cansados huesos digan basta. **_

_**Es necesaria la confirmación de la asistencia y le invitamos a que traiga con usted a un acompañante. La Academia Dalton siempre tiene los brazos abiertos, dispuesta a abrazar a cualquiera que desee poner los pies en ella. **_

_**Así que sin mas, le esperamos el próximo día Nueve a las seis de la tarde.**_

_**Muchas gracias por su atención y pase un buen día. **_

_**W.C. Montgomery **_

_**Director de la Academia Dalton.**_

Un pequeño papelito estaba pegado a la parte posterior de la carta, escrito sin duda de puño y letra del mismísimo Wes. Nick no pudo evitar reír como hacía mucho tiempo que no lograba conseguir al leer las tres escuetas líneas.

_**P.S: Duval, amigo, hermano, orejudo... como no vengas te corro a ostias por todo Westerville. ¿Claro el mensaje? Te espero aquí y con una buena escusa para no haber contactado conmigo en estos años. Que tengas un pabellón auditivo fuera de lo común no te convierte en Super Señor importante. ¡Así que ya sabes lo que has de hacer si no quieres sufrir mi ira divina!**_

Observó la carta con una sonrisa. Se había parado al lado de la ventana para poder leerla, concentrado como estaba no se había dado cuenta que un tímido rayo de luz se había colado y había ido, justamente, a parar en medio de las letras, recalcando una frase "_La Academia Dalton siempre tiene los brazos abiertos". _Haciendo que sus letras brillaran en la penumbra de la habitación. Si significado mas claro que nunca. Escuchó el sonido de la puerta de entrada y extrañado se asomó, no había llegado aún la hora en que Adam salía del trabajo. Se acercó a la entrada y lo siguiente que supo era que estaba en el suelo boca abajo. Vio una botas negras antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

Despertó al escuchar la voz de alguien que no conocía a su lado, abrió lo ojos y lo primero que pudo registrar fue la placa de identificación del para-médico que aparentemente le estaba atendiendo.

- ¿Que ha...? -El hombre le iluminó con la pequeña linterna.

- ¿Esta consciente Señor?

- Si. -Puso tres dedos frente a el.- ¿Cuantos dedos ve?

- Tres.

- Parece que no hay conmoción. -añadió un segundo médico inclinándose en su dirección.- ¿Puede moverse? ¿le duele algo?

- Creo que puedo sentarme. -Entre los dos le ayudaron y una vez se hubo sentado fue consciente de su alrededor.

Seguía en el mismo lugar donde había caído, todo estaba lleno de policías sin embargo lo que mas le cabreaba era el estado de su casa. Todos los muebles habían sido volcados y los papeles de los archivadores removidos. No era necesario que la policía le informara del estado de la parte de arriba. Se podía imaginar perfectamente todo revuelto y desordenado. Por un segundo agradeció tener un marido obsesionado con la seguridad, se había empeñado en esconder sus bienes mas preciados en una caja fuerte en el sótano. Si habían tenido relativa suerte y los ladrones eran los mismos que habían estado aterrorizando al vecindario no tenía nada que temer, su modus operandi era sencillo: Entraban con la familia (o parte de ella) en casa, los aturdían y robaban lo mas caro y visible. No perdían tiempo buscando en los sótanos. La sensación de alibio se le pasó de inmediato, Adam estaría furioso cuando se enterara y su marido en ese estado daba verdadero miedo.

- Señor, le recomendaría que mañana no fuera a trabajar. -le informó el para-médico mientras apuntaba unas palabras en una receta. Había comprobado sus constantes y retirado el collarín que inicialmente tenía puesto tras asegurarse que no hubiera mas lesiones visibles- A pesar de solo tener el golpe de la nuca no es recomendable que en unos días haga esfuerzos y si comienza a perder visión o siente nauseas diríjase inmediatamente al hospital.

- Entendido.

- Bien. -le pasó la receta.- Tome esto si hay dolor y descanse -le puso la mano en el hombro.- Suerte.

- Gracias.

Los médicos se despidieron de los tres policías que quedaban en su casa, iban con ropa de calle pero sus pistolas y placas eran perfectamente visibles. Dos de ellos eran jóvenes, probablemente prodigios de su promoción, el tercero era un poco mas bajito y mayor. El veterano del grupo si la vista no le fallaba a Nick. El dolor de cabeza que sentía era horrible así que observó la receta que le había dado el médico, tenía analgésicos de sobra en casa y esos en particular también. Trató de caminar unos pasos, pero un mareo le obligó a quedarse quieto. Lo mejor que podía hacer en esa situación era dormir, pero aun quedaba gente en su casa. Debía esperar. Los tres hombres al percatarse de que había despertado se acercaron.

- Es usted el dueño de la casa. -le preguntó el policía mas bajito.

- Mi marido lo es. -en ese momento Adam entró por la puerta con el rostro blanco, mirando a su alrededor.

- Nick ¿Que coño ha pasado aquí? -Uno de los policías jóvenes se adelanto al viejo Gorrión contestando por el.

- Han sufrido un atraco exprés Señor. -Le sonrió.- Pero no se preocupe, su marido se encuentra perfectamente.

- ¿Nos han robado? -preguntó confuso mirando a Nick.- Estúpido, ¿Donde coño estabas?

- Est...

- Señor le ruego que se calme, -le advirtió el policía bajito.- Su marido se encontraba en la casa, le golpearon como hicieron con las demás familias.

- Se que es horrible ser víctima de un robo de esta envergadura, pero lo mejor que puede hacer ahora es mantener la calma. -le recomendó el último de los policías. Adam dulcificó el rostro y pasó un brazos por encima de los hombros de Nick.

- Lo lamento, acabo de llegar de trabajar y supongo que me puse algo nervioso.

- Le comprendemos señor. Ahora bien, -uno de los dos jóvenes miró a Nick esperando que le diera su nombre.

- Nick Worningon-Duval.

- Bien Señor Duval -El brazo de Adam se contrajo imperceptiblemente, Nick lo notó.- Espero verle mañana en la comisaría, su declaración será fundamental para encontrar a los culpables.

- No recuerdo mucho, se lo advierto.

- Cualquier cosa será importante.

- Estará allí. Yo le acompañare. -se apresuró a contestar Adam.- No dejaré a mi marido solo en esto.

- Eso esta bien. -El policía sonrió antes de volver a su expresión seria.- Les recomiendo que pasen esta noche en casa de algún amigo. Se por experiencia que las víctimas de allanamiento, sobretodo cuando han estado en la casa no se sienten seguras en ella por un tiempo.

Aun tardaron unos minutos en marcharse mientras les informaban de las cosas que aparentemente se habían sustraído, Adam contestaba a las preguntas y confirmaba los huecos que por la mañana habían estado ocupados. Nick no prestó real atención a la conversación, el dolor de cabeza le estaba matando y lo único que deseaba era quedarse a solas para recuperar la carta de Wes. Sabía que posiblemente estaba en estado de Shock, que no pensaba con claridad, pero el se sentía mas centrado que en toda su vida. No le importaba que hubieran robado el DVD o el televisor, de daban igual los Rolex de Adam, el solo esperaba que no hubieran roto su carta. A decir verdad era lo único realmente suyo en aquella casa.

Tras despedir a los policías y asegurarse de que estaría al día siguiente a primer hora en la comisaría se planteó la posibilidad que podría no haber acabado la noche ahí. Adam tenía la cara completamente cerrada, observando el estropicio en el que se había convertido el salón. Papeles por el suelo, los muebles volcados y algunos incluso rotos. Adam recogió algunos DVD's del suelo y los colocó de nuevo en la estantería con algo parecido a la delicadeza. Nick se quedó impresionado, recuperando por un segundo al joven que había conocido tantos años atrás.

- ¿Que hacemos esta noche? -le preguntó aprovechando que estuviera calmado.

- Esta claro que aquí no pienso dormir con la casa así.

- Podemos ir a un hotel, conozco uno...

- ¿Porqué debería ir a un hotel cuando mis padres viven a tres manzanas? -le preguntó Adam fijando su vista en el finalmente.- Prefiero no gastarme dinero si puedo evitarlo.

- Pero...

- ¿Que problema tienes ahora Nick? -se acercó un par de pasos y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

- A tus padres no les gusto, no creo que me dejen quedarme en tu casa.

- ¿Es que acaso he dicho algo de que tu vendrías?

Nick se apartó un paso. Por un segundo había olvidado con quien estaba hablando. Había olvidado que el para su esposo era otro bonito objeto que exponer, nunca se había preocupado por su bienestar y no iba a comenzar a hacerlo en ese momento. Se encogió de hombre y se disculpó para ir al baño, sentía las lágrimas en el borde de sus párpados y no quería montar una escena que seguramente no haría mas empeorar la situación en la que se encontraban. Cerró la puerta tras es con calma y se dejó caer contra la fría madera. Pasó un par de minutos en la misma posición, no quería pensar en nada y concentrarse en su dolor de cabeza de ayudaba en cierta forma a fingir que el mundo tras esa puerta no existía.

Se apoyó en el lavabo y se miró al espejo. Su aspecto era penoso, complementado con unas enormes ojeras y unos ojos cansados. Abrió el cajón de las medicinas y se tomó un par de analgésicos, las hizo bajar con un trago de agua y continuó allí, apoyado, esperando que la medicina hiciera efecto. Trató de reconstruir su rostro para no perder la poca salud mental que le quedaba, su vida era una mierda pero la única que tenía aunque odiara reconocerlo. El pensamiento le rompió el corazón, sabía que estaba atrapado y eso le mataba por dentro. Trataba de sonreír y seguir viviendo pero el sabía que la verdad era como un vidrio hecho añicos, podías tratar de unirlo de nuevo, de repararlo. Pero siempre quedaba la grieta ahí, recordándole a quien tratara de mirarse que el había estado roto ya una vez. Que podía ser fácilmente quebrado de nuevo. El Karma era una perra psicópata.

La rabia le inundó y sin poder contenerse le dio un puñetazo al espejo, los trozos no se separaron pero quedo completamente destrozado. Sintió una extraña satisfacción al comprobar como el cristal se había mantenido sin venirse a bajo, quizás si el aprendía también pudiera quedarse entero a pesar de tener miles de trozos. Se miró la mano y se lamentó por sus magullados nudillos, no le dio mayor importancia y salió del baño reconstruyendo como pudo su máscara de frialdad, la necesitaba para pasar la noche en aquella casa.

Escuchó un ruido proveniente de su habitación, se acercó y observó a Adam hacer la maleta. Se extrañó al ver que guardaba bastante ropa, mas de la necesaria para pasar un par de días en casa de sus padres. Cuando le preguntó el simplemente le dijo que había pensado que pasar una semana en casa la casa de campo de sus padres le ayudaría a olvidar lo que había pasado esa noche. Nick no se hacía ilusiones a pesar de saber que estaría una semana solo. Su marido tenía todo controlado y entre esas cosas se incluían cada uno de los pasos de Nick. Estaría solo, pero seguiría siendo el quien le diera los movimientos permitidos para hacer. Siempre había sido así los últimos cinco años. Le acompañó hasta la puerta y le despidió con un beso, como estaba acostumbrado a hacer. Adam sonrió complacido y le agradeció la comprensión que estaba teniendo con el.

- Gracias Nick, sabes que no puedo desestabilizarme, mi trabajo es muy importante y un golpe así podría provocar que bajara en mi rendimiento.

- ¿Seguro que no puedo acompañarte? -le preguntó al borde del colapso.

Había creído que estaba bien, que podría aguantar allí, era su casa al fin y al cabo, debía sentirse a salvo. Sin embargo al bajar y acompañarle, al ser consciente de que iba a quedarse completamente solo el terror le bloqueo. No podía estar allí un minuto mas, tenía la necesidad de huir. El miedo mas grande que había sentido en toda su vida.

- Ya lo hemos hablado. A mis padres no les agradas. -le sonrió acariciándole la mejilla con un dedo- Si quieres puedo esperar que ellos se vayan y recogerte el domingo para relajarnos en la piscina todo el día.

- Trabajo el Domingo.

- ¿Y tu maldito trabajo como enfermero de viejos es mas importante que tu marido? -le dijo alterado.

- No puedo cambiarlo Adam, esta semana no he tenido descanso y necesito esos días libres. -Trató de explicarse antes de que las cosas se complicaran.

- Ya veo, definitivamente todo esto te importa una mieda, no te preocupas por mi. -le reprochó.

- ¿De la misma manera que tu te preocupas por mi dejándome solo después de que me hayan atacado?

Nick horas después no recordaría muy bien porque había dicho lo que había dicho, no entendería el extraño valor que le había impulsado a contestar a su marido cuando sabía que aquello era una discursión fantasma que como siempre solo tendría un vencedor. Tampoco podría recordar de donde había venido el golpe, solo sabía que esas palabras le habían condenado. A Adam Wornington no se le discutía y preso del momento, del estrés o aun asustado por la visita de Jeff no había logrado recordarlo.

Acabó de colocar los muebles del baño de abajo, era la única habitación que le quedaba por arreglar. Miró el espejo roto y pensó en descolgarlo y tirarlo a la basura. En su estado no hacía mas que ocupar espacio. Lo desencajó de la pared y cuidadosamente lo envolvió en una toalla para no cortarse con los trozos de vidrio que se había movido al quitarlo de la pared. Cogió las llaves y se puso la chaqueta, abrió la puerta, se giro para avisar a Adam sin recordar que se había marchado, al sentir la casa vacía no pudo dar un paso mas. No quería tirar el espejo a la basura, no cuando entendía a la perfección lo que era estar roto y olvidado, lo que era sentirse menos importante que el suelo que cada día pisaban. Tiró las llaves de nuevo a la repisa y bajó al sótano, era el único lugar donde podría conservarlo sin que Adam lo viera. Ese espejo representaba su alma y no iba a tirarlo a la basura. Apartó un par de cajas y lo colgó en la pared aprovechando un viejo clavo oxidado. Dio un par de pasos atrás observando su obra y algo extraño ocurrió. Los trozos se habían movido por culpa de la presión que había ejercido el brazo de Nick, todos ellos se habían recolocado y apuntaban hacía su derecha, reflejando una vieja caja polvorienta y olvidada bajo otras muchas.

La sacó de su escondite y con la mano retiró el polvo que cubría la parte de arriba. La etiqueta que solía utilizar para numerar las cajas de trastos viejos se había borrado haciendo que le fuera imposible leer lo que allí había escrito. Rompió el precinto y abrió la caja. Lo primero que vio fue la corbata de grana y azul de Dalton. La sacó con extremo cuidado sintiendo como una sonrisa sincera se formaba en sus labios, se la colgó al cuello e investigó en la caja. Todos los recuerdos que conservaba de la escuela estaban allí, juntos y protegidos en aquella caja de cartón. Se sentó en el suelo y comenzó a ver los objetos. Uno en particular le llamó mucho la atención. Recordaba cuando los Gorriones le habían enviado la tarjeta, se había caído por las escaleras de Dalton en un gesto de torpeza propia de su adolescencia y se había roto una pierna. Había despertado horas después con una conmoción cerebral y una escayola enorme. Sus amigos no habían tardado en escribirle, abrió la tarjeta y se fijo en la única frase que allí había. Se estremeció al darse cuenta de algo que no había notado diez años atrás entre la nebulosa que los anti-inflamatorios y analgésicos le habían provocado. La nota había sido escrita por una sola persona, por el muchacho que se sentaba cada día a su lado. Jeff.

"Sílbame cuando me necesites,

da igual donde esté pues siempre te escucharé

porque al final que soy mas que tu pequeño gorrión"

Salió del sótano a la carrera, subió las escaleras con una idea fija en mente. No iba a dormir allí y era momento de arreglar un poco de la mierda que había ido dejando por el camino desde que estaba casado con Adam. Quizás no podía arreglarlo todo de golpe, pero esa noche empezaría. Sacó su maleta del armario y metió ropa para varios días. La cerró y llamó al trabajo, tenía muchos días de vacaciones acumulados que había ocultado ingeniosamente a Adam. Habló con su supervisor y le explicó el robo que habían sufrido. Jimmy le concedió la semana de vacaciones sin chistar, Nick no había faltado un solo día en cuatro años y ser un buen chico tenía sus beneficios. Necesitaba relajarse y aclarar su mente. Tenía que pensar en muchas cosas y al final de la semana, el viernes sería la presentación el Dalton a la que iba a asistir se pusiera Adam como se pusiera.

Cogió las llaves del coche y su móvil a pesar de que no le sirviera de mucho. Las llamadas las controlaba Adam y el no le permitía comunicarse con nadie que no fueran sus jefes o los amigos de ambos que su marido consideraba apropiados. Ni siquiera podía llamar a David desde eso teléfono. Bajó las escaleras y se metió en el garaje. Su viejo coche le saludó con un ronroneo al encenderlo. Ese coche había sido el primero que pudo comprar con su sueldo y a pesar de las constantes críticas de Adam no había consentido deshacerse de el. Le tenía demasiado aprecio al hoyo de salpicadero y a la pintura algo desconchada.

Tardó dos horas a buen ritmo en llegar, pero cuando se encontró en el porche supo que había merecido la pena el viaje. Respirar el aire de aquella ciudad tenía un efecto inmediato en el, era capaz de revivirlo a pesar de estar medio muerto, rescatarlo aun cuando se encontraba hundido en un mar de pesadillas. Suspiró y dejó la maleta en el suelo. Se preparó mentalmente y solo esperó que le dejara pasar. Había pasado demasiado tiempo y no sabía si estaba aún enfadado con el por haber pasado tanto tiempo sin hablarse. Tragó saliva y sin pensarlo presionó el timbre.

* * *

Me estoy sorprendiendo de lo rápido que actualizo, pero lo juro llegué al ordenador y ya estaba escrita!

Bromas aparte, es muy sencillo escribir la historia de estos dos. Son como entidades vivas y no puedo evitar compartir con vosotros sus vivencias. Sobre el capítulo de hoy... ¿Que puedo decir? Es completamente lacrimógeno. Nick lo ha pasado mal, pero las cosas van a cambiar. ¿Donde ha ido? ¿Adam se enterará? Eso se verá en el próximo capítulo. Solo os adelantaré que en el siguiente habrá una conversación bastante curiosa de un Nick borracho y un Jeff impresionado ¿quien no se asusta cuando alguien le llama a las tres de la mañana diciéndole que echa de menos su culito respingón?

Espero vuestros comentarios. **Me inspiraís vosotros y sin vuestras palabras no soy nada.**

Besos y hasta pronto!


	4. Reunión clandestina

Lo primero es lo primero.

**Antes de nada decir que los personajes de Glee no me pertenecen. Aleena es invención mia pero todos los demás son obra de los genios que conocemos como Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuck y Ian Brennan. No gano nada con esta publicación a excepción de dejar suelta un poco de mi loca imaginación. **

**En respuesta a los Reviews:**

Jo0sefa: Me preguntas si Blaine y Sebastian estan juntos. Si, estan juntos y si eres de las defensoras del Klaine te diré que yo también, pero quería hacer algo nuevo y diferente así que uní a estos dos polos opuestos a ver que ocurría y mas o menos se ve en 'Separated Ways' mi otro fic del que son los protagonistas. ¡David y el resto de los Gorriones son adorables!

Emiily.23: Gracias! Sigue leyendo que la cosa mejora! Jeff al fin ha plantado las narices en la mesa.

Suuw: Ya verás donde apareció nuestro Nicki. Y tranquila Adam es odioso, pero solo diré que ha encontrado el Jeff a la horma de su zapato. La colisión de esos dos va a ser brutal!

Y por cierto decir que le tengo un regalito esperando en este fic a Kurt Hummel. Un regalito que os gustará.

ahora si, os dejo con el capítulo cuatro de We change! Disfrutad.

* * *

**Capítulo 4: La reunión clandestina de los cuatro jinetes.**

_Jeff condujo dos horas hasta aquel bar donde le esperaban sus amigos. Había podido localizar a algunos gorriones residentes en Westerville y los había citado para una reunión informal. Trent, Richard, Thad y Nico habían aceptado ir a verle, Cameron y Timothy le habían mandado cortesmente a la mierda. No era para menos, la última noticia que habían tenido suya era el golpe que le había dado a Nick el último día de instituto. Sabía cuando tomo la decisión que muchos se negarían a verle y estaba conforme con ello. Se habían decido por apoyar al moreno y Jeff estaba secretamente complacido de que Nick tuviera amigos tan fieles como aquellos. Se preparó sentado en el coche, respirando hondo y recordando las palabras que había escrito en un papel para su discurso. Iba a contarles que era Gay, seguía con la intención de ello pero había pensado que era mucho mejor hacerlo en la intimidad, no frente a los demás muchachos del curso. _

_Respiró hondo de nuevo y salió del coche. Esa noche se jugaba todo o nada. O recibía el apoyo de los gorriones o se iba al sótano con las malas intenciones y los corazones rotos. _

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

Esperó paciente a que alguien abriera la puerta, las manos le temblaban así que prefirió ocultarlas en los bolsillos de su chaqueta antes de seguir observando su miedo reflejado en el incesante movimiento de sus extremidades. Se escuchó una voz irreconocible al otro lado de la puerta y Nick dejó de respirar. Cuando la pesada hoja de roble se movió sus pensamientos se interrumpieron. Richard James estaba frente a el, mas alto que nunca (aunque hubiera jurado que eso ya no era posible) y con una gorra de los medias rojas, la misma que él y Jeff le habían regalado hace once años en su cumpleaños. Se miraron unos segundos y vio como miles de preguntas cruzaban los ojos de su antiguo amigo. No se atrevió a siquiera desear que siguiera siéndolo, les había hecho mucho daño a todos ellos y que no le hubiera cerrado la puerta en las narices ya era una avance.

- Hola Richard. -le habló cortesmente. Esperando siempre una respuesta por parte del rubio.

Thad se asomó, apartando un poco el inmenso cuerpo de Richard. Nick no había equivocado la dirección esperaba que hubiera mas gente en la casa. Sabía por David que aquellos dos, junto a Nicholas y Trent habían decidido alquilar una maravillosa casa en las afueras de Westerville. Un lugar no muy lejos de sus raíces que les permitiera la independencia que llevaban años buscando. Se encogió un poco ante el escrutinio de su antiguo compañero. Thad y el siempre habían estado muy unidos, no tanto como lo estuvo en su momento con Jeff, pero si habían creado una conexión especial que les compenetraba a la perfección en el escenario y fuera de el. Esperó pacientemente a que hablaran, cuando pasaron los primeros ciento treinta y siete segundos (contados uno a uno por Nick) decidió que había sido un error presentarse allí. Bajó la cabeza y contuvo las ganas de gritar. Lo siguiente que notó fueron los enormes brazos de Richard a su alrededor. Los nervios salieron de el como una cálido líquido. No le estaban rechazando de nuevo.

- ¡Diez años! -Le apretó con un poco mas de fuerza, Nick sintió dos pequeñas manos en los hombros.- ¡Y no has cambiado Nicki, siempre llegando jodidamente tarde!

Una carcajada salió de su garganta sin siquiera pedir permiso. Richard era único en conseguir eliminar cualquier resquicio de tensión con unas pocas palabras. En Dalton había sido el alumno "resuelve-pleitos" mas galardonado de todos. Era capaz (como si tuviera una varita mágica) de eliminar la rabia y el desconcierto en cualquier pelea. Siempre llegaba con su enorme sonrisa y sus brazos fuertes como martillos y, amistosamente, resolvía cualquier conflicto en cuestión de segundos. Cuando finalmente se soltaron fue el turno de Thad para lanzarse a por el y recordarle que era un tardón. Nick se disculpó con un apretón amistoso en el hombro y Thad le empujó introduciéndole en la casa mientras le daba la bienvenida. Se giró para recoger su maleta, no podía dejarla fuera con el tiempo tan extraño que hacía, sin embargo Richard se había adelantado y la sujetaba sin esfuerzo alguno.

- ¡No puedo creerlo! -escuchó a alguien decir. Levantó la vista hacía la parte de arriba de las escaleras y le sonrió a Trent.- El mismísimo Nicholas Duval en nuestra humilde casa.

- ¡¿Qué?! -la cabeza de Nicholas se asomó por una puerta al fondo del pasillo.- ¡Nicki!

El mas joven salió corriendo de lo que aparentemente era el baño con una simple toalla a la cintura, cuando llegó a la altura de Nick se lanzó a sus brazos. Desde que lo había visto el moreno lo había estado esperando. De todos aquellos que vivían bajo ese techo el pequeños siempre había sido el mas eufórico de todos los gorriones. Con un historial de buenas intenciones y apoyo en los malos momentos Nicholas había sido la tabla de salvación para muchos, entre ellos incluidos en propio Jeff y Blaine. Trent también le abrazó y juntos le invitaron a pasar al salón. Nick dejó la maleta en la entrada y se sentó en el sofá, mucho mas relajado que horas atrás.

Sabía que estaba rompiendo todas las reglas que Adam le había obligado a cumplir, pero le daba igual, prefería vivir rápido y feliz aquella semana que toda la eternidad preguntándose ¿que pasaría si...?. Necesitaba ver a Jeff una vez mas y Adam había dejado claro que no quería aquel muchacho cerca de su casa. Si el rubio no podía ir, tendría que ser Nick quien lo buscara. La lógica era simple y aplastante. Tenía que encontrarse con el, mirarle a la cara y preguntarle porque le había golpeado. Las preguntas sobre el beso vendrían mas tarde cuando las cosas estuvieran mucho mas claras. La necesidad de saberl lo que había ocurrido diez años atrás le quemaba por dentro, necesitaba esa respuesta casi tanto como respirar a pesar de estar atemorizado ante la respuesta. Miró a sus antiguos compañeros y supo que había hecho bien, se sentía en casa al fin.

- Chicos... tengo tanto que explicaros. Tanto por lo que pedir perdón. -Thad le sujetó sus manos entre las suyas.

- No hay nada que decir, estas aquí y es lo único que importa.

Pero Nick necesitaba hacerlo, tenía que contarles TODO. Explicarles que había sido de su vida y la clase de mierda en la que estaba metido. Hacer ese viaje, ser libre por una horas le había demostrado que no era capaz de conformarse con la vida que estaba teniendo. El quería mas, necesitaba mas. Abrió la boca y ya no pudo parar de hablar ante las atónitas miradas de sus compañeros.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Entró a su despacho y comprobó que había una carta sobre su mesa tal como Jul le había advertido. Tenía el sello de "Anderson, Smythe & Co" el buffet de abogados que dirigían sus dos amigos. El sobre parecía pesado, extraño para tratarse de alguno de los contratos legales que les mandaba en ocasiones para que revisaran antes de pasarlos a sus clientes. Se sentó en la cómoda silla y procedió a romper el precinto que cerraba el sobre. Con cuidado sacó una carpeta llena de documentos y leyó un escueto post-it que sin duda había escrito Sebastian.

_**Blaine no sabe nada, es confidencial y te colgaré de los huevos si alguien ve este informe. Agradecele a nuestro viejo Nicholas Hudson cuando le veas. Ese chiquillo sigue teniendo demasiadas buenas intenciones. **_

Abrió la carpeta y la primera foto le golpeó como un mazazo, directo a su corazón. Descolgó el teléfono y marcó el número personal de Sebastian, sabía que a esas horas estaría sin duda en el despacho. Marina, la agradable secretaria de Bas le pasó automáticamente con su jefe en cuanto supo que era el. Sebastian tardó medio minuto en ponerse al otro lado del auricular.

- _Has recibido el sobre._ -No lo preguntaba, lo afirmaba.

- ¿Que mierda es esto? -le pregunto mientras seguía con la mirada en la primera foto.

- _Algo que he conseguido de una manera poco legal. Y eso viniendo de un abogado es jugarme el puesto por ti y él._

- No comprendo nada.

Jeff seguía con la mirada fija en la imagen. No era la primera vez que veía el formato de ese tipo de fotografías. En una ocasión, uno de sus clientes había sido acusado de violación y Jeff como su representante había ido a la policía con el muchacho y había visto unas fotos muy similares a esa (No hacía falta reseñar que finalmente habían demostrado la inocencia de su cliente, como ya había dicho Jeff tenía un don para las personas y no entraba en ese don encontrar violentos violadores). Eran del tipo que se hacían en los servicios de urgencia del hospitales cuando a ellos llegaban caso que podían tratarse de maltratos o violaciones. Si se demostraba el delito se mandaban a la policía, cuando eran errores o accidentes y se podían demostrar se archivaban en el hospital y se guardaban en caso de reincidencia. En aquella macabra imagen aparecía SU Nick con un ojo hinchado y la mandíbula amoratada.

- _¿Recuerdas la conversación que tuvimos el Lunes por teléfono después de que valiente de ti les dijeras a los cuatro energúmenos que viven como viejas señoras viudas que eras gay?_ -Le preguntó Sebastian.- _Me pediste consejo, no estabas seguro de seguir con esto. No estabas seguro de poder darle un buen hogar a Nick ya que tu creías que el ya tenía uno. "Un lugar hermoso con un maravilloso y perfecto prototipo de marido" creo que fueron tus palabras exactas. Mira las fotos y los informes, dime después si vas a seguir con esto o si Nick no se merece algo mejor que ese tío._

Tras decir eso le colgó. Jeff sujetó el auricular aún unos segundos después. El capullo era bueno con las palabras, En muchas ocasiones Blaine y el habían bromeando diciendo que el oficio que Sebastian había escogido, mas que una elección había sido una compulsión. Que el abogado agresivo siempre había vivido dentro de el. Jeff podía dar fe que esa suposición era cierta.

Pasó la primera foto y leyó cuidadosamente el informe que habían hecho en urgencias sobre ese día en cuestión. Hablaba de un traumatismo en la mandíbula y de varios golpes mas en el rostro. Le habían dado la baja laboral durante una semana. La siguiente foto era menos grave, solo un golpe en la mejilla, sin embargo le asustó el informe del médico, tenía una costilla rota. Jeff contó el número de entradas en urgencias registradas en los papeles, habían exactamente doce aunque el rubio sabía que por lo menos tenían que ser el doble. Siendo enfermero Nick no acudiría al hospital sin una buena razón y aparentemente un ojo hinchado no sería suficiente. Le pidió a Jul que no le pasara mas llamadas aquella mañana y que cancelara las citas de todo el día. En aquel estado no podía trabajar.

Descolgó el auricular de nuevo y se quedó quieto, apoyó la barbilla en sus manos y meditó lo que estaba apunto de hacer. Seguramente llamar a Nicholas era una mala idea, comprometería a Sebastian y su amigo se cabrearía con el, pero necesitaba saber de que iba todo aquello, porque justo había descubierto esa vital información en ese momento y quien se lo había dicho. Se serenó como pudo y marcó el número de la "choza de los pajarracos" como cariñósamente llamaba a la casa donde sus cuatro ex compañeros vivían juntos. Rick fue quien le contestó.

- _Dígame _-Jeff no se ando con rodeos. No tenía humor para ser cortés.

- Soy Jeff, ¿Donde esta Nico?

- _Hola mama. Aquí andamos todos bien._

- No soy tu jodida madre Rick y no estoy de humor. -Escuchó una risita y un murmullo al otro lado de la línea.

- _Si mama, yo también te echo de menos y por cierto sabes que amigo se ha dejado caer por aquí._ -Jeff aguardó un segundo, mas o menos dándose cuenta de la situación- _La lluvia nos dejó caer a Nick Duval._

- ¿Nick está ahí?

- _¿Como te crees sino que Nico te envió la receta? Nick le contó como hacer las magdalenas de chocolate que tanto le gustan a mi hermana._

- Mierda...

- _Si mama, si. Yo pienso lo mismo._

- Necesito hablar con Nico.

- _Esta trabajando, pero si es por lo de la receta, anoche Nick nos la explicó y Nico fue el encargado de enviarle el correo a la pequeña Pam. Aunque la idea fue de todos._

- Traducido es que Nico le pidió a Sebastian que buscara los informes pero que todos estáis al tanto ¿no?

- _Así es, veo que la sordera no va en aumento._ -Se escuchó un suspiro.- _Se ha marchado al baño y yo he salido al balcón, ya podemos hablar bien._

- ¿Que mierda pasa?

- _Nick llegó anoche con una maleta, dice que le atracaron pero no me lo creo, no después de lo que nos contó._

- A que te refieres.

- _Tiene el ojo morado._ -El corazón de Jeff se detuvo un instante, después el latido volvió a hacerse regular.- _Nos ha pedido si puede quedarse en casa esta semana, hasta la fiesta de los gorriones._

- ¿Y bien?

- _¿Como se te ocurre pensar que le vamos a decir que no? Es nuestro hermano._

- Lo se grandullón, no te enfades, yo también estoy preocupado.

- _Lo se, nos quedó muy claro el Lunes cuando nos vimos._ -se escuchó una suave risilla.- _Thad y yo estábamos comentando lo felices que nos hacía que al fin hubieras salido del armario cuando Nicki apareció en nuestra puerta. Fue cosa del destino._

- Rick, necesito que me cuentes exactamente lo que os dijo...

- _Jeff... no creo que sea buena idea._

- Por favor. Quiero ayudarle. -Richard tardó unos segundos en contestar.

- _¿Quieres ayudarle? -_Su había cambiado, de juguetona a completamente seria.- _Nos pediste que te perdonáramos y sabes que lo tienes hecho. Confiamos en ti a pesar de que has cometido tantos errores y por ello te vamos a pedir algo. Dale azúcar, demuéstrale que hay ahí fuera. Dale todo el amor que llevas aguardándote estos diez años y haber si abre esos putos preciosos ojos verdes y deja al bastardo de mierda que tiene como marido. _

Nunca en su vida había visto a Richard de ese modo. El grandullón eran calmado y amable, siempre mediando en los conflictos, evitando que la gente discutiera o se disgustara. Jeff, parado frente a la cafetería donde había quedado con ellos pensaba en las posibles reacciones y sabía que quien mas le iba a recriminar era él. EL encuentro le había sorprendido, sus amigos le habían apoyado y aunque estaban un poco enfadados de que hubiera tardado tanto tiempo le recibieron con los brazos abiertos. Por eso mismo, que Richard "el Santo" le animara a romper el matrimonio de su mejor amigo le decía lo complicadas que estaban las cosas. Nick no podía seguir viviendo con un maltratador. Le importaba una mierda que al parecer no hubiera denunciado, le daba igual si el aguantaba o le quería. Nick no iba a volver a su casa y Jeff se iba asegurar de que así fuera aunque tuviera que gastar todo el arsenal de trampas y engaños que su hermana Lauren le había sugerido el anterior Domingo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Richard no era su amigo, definitivamente no le tenía ningún aprecio si jugaba con su salud de aquel modo. Lo que le había dado de beber estaba asqueroso y mareaba con un simple sorbo. Según el era su cóctel especial, pero Nick estaba seguro de que se trataba de veneno puro.

- ¿Estas tratando de matarme? -le pregunto en el momento que pudo hablar. Aquel brebaje le había quemado la garganta. - ¿Que mierda es esto?

- ¿El alcohol le suelta la lengua señor Duval? -le preguntó Trent mientras mareaba mas que beber su carísimo coñac. Aquel Gorrión no había perdido sus refinados gustos.

- Es el especial reencuentro. -les informó Richard.- Lleva Vodka, Tequila y algo de Ginebra mezclado con Lima. Veneno del bueno.

- Amén a eso. -Thad se acabó de un trago el pequeño vaso de chupito que tenía ante el.

- ¿Como puede bebertelo de un trago?

- Años de experiencia con King Kong. -Un capón le llego desde las alturas.- ¡Hey!

- Vuelve a llamarme King Kong y te ganas otro.

Sentados en la sala de estar de la residencia de aquellos cuatro adorables gruñones Nick se sentía como en Dalton, lo que significaba que se sentía como en casa. Se acomodó mejor en el sofá de dos plazas que compartía con Nico y observó los estragos que los años habían hecho en las siempre juveniles caras de sus amigos. Los años habían pasado y se podía notar en el rastro de bello que adornaba sus barbillas, Richard se había dejado una perilla cuidada y tenía unas graciosas arrugitas entorno a los ojos. Sin embargo, si debía ser sincero, Trent no había cambiado en absoluto, seguía con el mismo rostro de buena persona.

Sus amigos le habían informado aquella tarde que el trabajo les andaba bien. Richard trabajaba de noche como DJ en un pub de moda en la ciudad, presumía de que todos los clubes querían tenerlo en plantilla. Nick se alegraba mucho de que Rick hubiera podido triunfar en la música, ya en los Gorriones había notado la pasión que ponía en cada canción. Thad trabajaba de Chef en un elegante restaurante que solo habría por las noches y Trent era contable, siempre le habían apasionado las matemáticas así que el puesto le iba como anillo al dedo. El único que le sorprendió fue Nicholas, en el instituto siempre hablaba de ser Arquitecto o algo similar, le gustaba dibujar, sin embargo había acabado dando clases a niños pequeños en una guardería de Westerville. El joven muchacho le confesó con los ojos brillantes que aquellos granujillas eran lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida.

Notó algo vibrar en su bolsillo, sacó el móvil y observó con consternación quien le estaba llamando. Se disculpó ante sus amigos y salió al balcón para poder hablar con Adam. La paz había acabado.

- _¿Donde estas?_ -fue lo primero que le dijo. Nick se encogió a pesar de saber que estaba a cientos de kilómetros de el. - _Alison se ha pasado por casa y dice que no le has abierto._

Nick pensó en mentir, en inventar una escusa para evitar la bronca que estaba apunto de llegar. Sería fácil explicarle que había doblado turno o cubierto el de alguno de sus compañeros. Siempre que no nombrara a David, no habría problemas de celos. Quiso hacerlo, estuvo apunto de abrir la boca y tratar de aburrirle con su día a día en el hospital pero algo le detuvo. Nick Duval no había mentido a nadie en toda su vida, quizás hubiera omitido cierta información pero jamás había engañado a alguien tan deliberadamente.

- Estoy en Westerville, en casa de unos amigos. -Nick se preparó para el estallido.

- _¡¿Que estas donde?!_

- En Westerville, en... -le interrumpió.

- _Estúpido, te he escuchado la primera vez ¿Que haces ahí?_

- Este viernes hay una reunión de los Gorriones y pensé en acercarme por aquí a saludar antes.

- _¿Cinco días antes?_

- No podía dormir en casa Adam, estaba asustado.

- _Habermelo dicho._ -Nick estalló.

- ¡Lo intenté! -inspiró hondo.- Trate de explicarte que no quería quedarme allí, pero creo recordar que tu respuesta fue un puño en mi ojo.

- _Me cabreaste Nicholas, y eres consciente de lo que ocurre cuando me provocas._

- ¿Y eso te parece una escusa? -Nick apoyó la mano libre en la barandilla.- No hay escusa para el maltrato.

- _Espera.._. -Adam rió cínicamente.- _¿Me estas llamando maltratador?_

- No yo...

- _Ya has dejado las cosas muy claras, si quieres que sea un maltratador, si esa es la historia que le estas contando a esos hijos de puta que tienes como amigos, será hora de que esa sea la realidad. Te lo advierto Nicholas, ve a casa, ¡ya! O sino... _

No supo si fue por el hecho de que negara la realidad o por llamar hijos de puta a sus amigos. Nick nosupo cual había sido el detonante, simplemente que en ese momento hizo algo que no había hecho hasta el momento. Colgarle el teléfono con la palabra en la boca. Extrañamente se sintió bien al hacerlo. Apoyó los codos en la baranda y aspiró el frío aire de la noche. Los efectos del brebaje de Richard haciendo efecto en su organismo.

- ¿Estas bien? -la dulce voz de Nicholas le sobresaltó. Se giro a mirarle y sonrió.

- Si, estoy bien.

Y por esa vez no mentía. Estaba bien y no tenía miedo, se sentía a salvo allí. Fuera del alcance de Adam y de su control. Acompañó a Nico al salón y continuaron divirtiéndose mientras se ponían al día de las últimas novedades. Nick le pidió prestado el móvil a Trent y le envió un escueto mensaje de texto a David para que no se preocupara de su ausencia en el trabajo. La última vez que había faltado sin avisarle había sido cuando tuvo un "accidente" domestico y estuvo en cama dos semanas por culpa de tres costillas rotas.

_**De Trent a David: **__Soy Nick, estoy con los Gorriones, nos vemos en la reunión. Todo va bien, no te preocupes. _

Sabía que era estúpido decirle que no se preocupara, sabía tan bien como las cuatro personas que había en esa casa que la situación no estaba bien, pero no quería por nada en el mundo preocuparle mas. Ya tendría suficiente bronca de su parte cuando le viera la cara el viernes. No era tan optimista como para pensar que la hinchazón abría desaparecido por completo. Tendría que comprar algo de maquillaje si no quería asustar al resto de muchachos.

La conversación fluyo de nuevo en cuanto Nick se centró en sus amigos. Todos estaban felices de tenerle allí y eso le hizo sentirse lo suficientemente cómodo como para bajar las defensas, al menos durante esa noche. Siguieron la fiesta un rato mas, el mejunje que Richard había creado comenzaba a saber bien tras cuatro copas y Nick pensó que en la quinta estaría delicioso. Llevaban dos horas bailando y bebiendo cuando decidieron jugar un rato a Atrevimiento o mentira. Al tercer turno le toco a Nick escoger tras haber presenciado patético intento de baile de la lluvia de Nico y un pino-puente de Richard que acabo con el enorme hombre tumbado en el suelo muriéndose de la risa.

- Supongo que... -tenía la boca pastosa y no lograba coordinar bien. - ¿Atreviento? ¿Atrequiento? ...¡¿Atrevimiento?!

- ¡Bravo! -gritó Thad, quien debía imponerle la prueba.- Te reto a que llames a quien quieras por teléfono y le digas que echas de menos su culito respingón.

Necesitaron algo así como quince minutos para calmar las risas. Nick se sujetaba fuertemente el estómago que le dolía por culpa de las carcajadas. Una vez hubo estabilizado su respiración hizo repaso mental de las personas a las que podía llamar. La lista era realmente corta, sin embargo un resorte (seguramente desbloqueado por el alcohol) hizo saltar un nombre en su cabeza.

- Esta bien, pero no tengo el número de Jeff. -Richard sonrió.

- Yo te lo diré, no te preocupes. -Nick sacó su propio móvil sin darse cuenta y marcó los números que el grandullón se sabía de memoria. Y pulsó la tecla de llamada.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Jeff estaba tirado en el sofá viendo una película cuando su móvil comenzó a sonar. Había sido un largo día y solo tenía ganas de desconectar. En su cabeza bailaban las imágenes que había visto en la carpeta que Sebastian le había enviado., la primera solo la punta del iceberg, relativamente sencilla en comparación a algunas otras. Aquello era intolerable y su agotada mente no podía dejar de pensar en que posiblemente el hubiera complicado aún mas la situación que tenía con su estúpido marido. al presentarse allí la noche pasada. Al pensar en Wornington su odio se inflamó, ¿Como era posible que aquel bastardo despreciara de ese modo el regalo que Nick significaba? El moreno era la persona mas buena y cariñosa que Jeff había conocido. Le había ayudado innumerables veces, había soportado sus cabreos y le había sujetado cuando sus padres murieron en el accidente de coche. Había sido siempre su compañero, su mejor amigo. Una persona por la que merecía la pena luchar y aunque sonara dramático, una persona por la que merecía la pena matar. No entendía lo retorcida que debía estar la mente de aquel capullo para siquiera pensar ponerle la mano encima.

No lo entendía y sinceramente esperaba el momento adecuado para demostrarle lo bien que sabía un puñetazo bien dado. El teléfono volvió a sonar por segunda vez, hastiado de todo pero resignado alargó la mano y lo cogió con la intención de mandar a la mierda a quien fuera.

- ¿Si? -respondió mas agresivo de lo normal.

-_ ¿Jeffy?_ -El corazón del rubio se detuvo. Solo había una persona que le llamaba de ese modo.

- ¿Nick?

- _¡Jeeeffy!_ -Notó la cadencia del tono de voz y una estúpida idea le vino a la mente.

- Nick ¿Estás borracho?

- _Noooooooo, ¿porque pieensas ezo?_ -Jeff sonrió. Cuatro años compartiendo juergas con el en su juventud le daban la experiencia suficiente como para afirmar que lo estaba.

- Nick, estas borracho.

- _Puede que un poco... pero ha zido en contrrra de mi voluntad. El alcohol zaltó a mi boca... no pude defenderrrme._ - No pudo evitar reirse, Nick siempre había sido un borracho adorable.- _Ahora conztatado este hecho... tengo alfo importante que dezirte._

- Soy todo oídos. -Emudeció la televisión expectante ante lo que su amigo estaba apunto de decirle.

- _Hecho de menoz tu culito respingón._

Jeff se quedó mudo, situación que últimamente siempre le provocaba la misma persona. Se levantó y encendió la luz del pasillo, a mitad camino entre el salón y su habitación había un enorme espejo. Se puso de perfil y comprobó que su culo no era respingón, mas bien era ausente. Ya que estaba de camino apagó la luz y se dirigió a su habitación.

- ¿Estas seguro que estas hablando de mi?

- _Completamente._ -Jeff se tumbó en la cama.- A_unque zi he de zer zincero... hecho mas de menos tus abdominales... ¿Sabes que me ponían muuucho cuando eztábamos en el vestuario y nos cambiábamos después de las clases de natación...?_ -Se escuchó un barullo al otro lado de la linea y la voz cambió considerablemente.- _Vale, Nick no está disponible en ese momento._

- Me he quedado con ganas de saber lo que estaba apunto de decir Rick.

- _Si, pero seguramente tendrá ganas de matarnos mañana por haberle dejado hablar, así que no quiero agraviar mi sentencia._ -Jeff sonrió, en el fondo comprendía la situación de sus amigos.

- Le escucho bien.

- _Necesitaba desmelenarse._ -Jeff aguardó un segundo antes de contestar incapaz de decir las palabras que debía decir, sin querer perder esa frágil conversación. Pero debía hacer lo correcto.

- Hazle dormir la mona antes de que haga alguna tontería mas.

- ¿_Creo que en estos momento tus pantalones no piensan que esto ha sido una tonteria?_

Tras decirle eso Rick colgó y Jeff se quedó pensando en las palabras de su amigo. De nuevo dándose cuenta de lo sabio que era el cabrón, también del cariño que le tenía al pequeño. Se puso el pijama y se metió bajo las sábanas, eran las dos de la mañana y al día siguiente el despertador sonaba a las siete. Trató de dormir pero en su cabeza se reproducían una y otra vez las últimas palabras que le había dedicado su amigo.

Suspiró y se odio por lo que estaba apunto de hacer, pero escuchar a Nick hablar de sus abdominales le había puesto, aunque le avergonzara admitirlo, bastante caliente. Se quitó el pantalón tirándolo descuidadamente al suelo, paseó la mano por su cuello y recordó el beso que habían compartido hacía mas de una semana. Nick le había sujetado, le había acariciado la espalda y aunque no había pasado de ahí Jeff se imaginó que le había empujado dentro, empotrándolo contra la pared y besándole como si aquel fuera su último día en la tierra. El efecto fue inmediato, cuando finalmente deslizó su mano alrededor de su miembro este estaba completamente duro, como una barra de metal caliente. El teléfono volvió a sonar y Jeff se quedó mirándolo confundido. Descolgó extrañado, no conocía el número.

- ¿Si?

- Estoy cansado de zer un buen chico Jeffy.

_Oh no..._ Jeff se estremeció con su mano aún alrededor de su miembro.

* * *

¿Queréis matarme? Lo se pero no podéis negar que el capítulo ha sido bueno. XD. Lo dije en el anterior... se escriben solos!

Poco a poco se va formando la alianza "Warblers against Adam". Os advierto que las cosas se va a poner interesantes a partir de este punto, interesantes del modo "Rated M". Nick es un buen chico, pero el alcohol le hace ser extremadamente sexy y Jeff lo sabe. Adam no tardará en aparecer de nuevo buscando a su chico y Sebastian, digamos que le adoraréis después de algo que va a hacer prontito.

A todos os recomiendo leer Separated Ways... me repito, lo se, pero esta muy enlazada a esta historia y las pocas cosas que no queden claras aquí, allí seguro que lo estan.

Quería apuntar algo mas, pero se me ha olvidado. ah si! Actualizo con tan poco espacio de tiempo porque ahora tengo tiempo. Cuando empiece los exámenes en la universidad el mundo cambiará y las cosas se harán mas lentas, pero planeo dejaros unos cuantos capítulos mas por el camino. Además del especial navidad.

Bueno, eso es todo por hoy.

Gracias y espero vuestros comentarios.

**Me inspiraís vosotros y sin vuestras palabras no soy nada.**

Besos y hasta pronto!


	5. Llamada entrante

Hola, he vuelto.

**Antes de nada decir que los personajes de Glee no me pertenecen. Aleena es invención mia pero todos los demás son obra de los genios que conocemos como Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuck y Ian Brennan. No gano nada con esta publicación a excepción de dejar suelta un poco de mi loca imaginación. **

**En respuesta a los Review:**

****Emiily.23: Poco a poco va descubriendo que el mundo no es tan lejano como el quería. La parte del Lemmon me quedó algo Light, pero no iba a darlo todo al principio. Debemos reservar algo para la noche de bodas, o en su defecto para la reunión de los Gorriones. Que por cierto será en en el próximo capítulo. XDDD

Suuw: Ya verás ya. La revelión Warbler está apunto de comenzar. Y en cuanto a lo que Jeff mate a Nick... jejej... lee el Cap. Te gustará. Rick es genial, es adorable y tiene una historia reservada por aquí. Por si alguien no lo sabía (seguramente si, pero como me gusta ser pesada lo digo) cuando hablo de el me refieron al personaje que hace Jon Hall. Aquí hay una imagen de el con nuestros dos chicos. (Se que no se pueden poner links, lo hago un tanto camuflada, eliminad paréntesis! (http):(/)(/) .com)/(2hwmttt).(jpg)

Siento haber tardado tanto pero estuve muy liada en la universidad y no pude actualizar antes, pero aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo que creo que merece la pena. Es un capituo importante, una declaración de intenciones en toda regla. Nick esta con los gorriones, tiene a Jeff al teléfono y está apunto de ver como su mundo cambia completamente. ¿Porqué? Os invito a leerlo.

Por cierto, quien lo avisa no es traidor. NO se verán hasta la reunión, quedáis advertidos... muajajajaja.

Muchas gracias y ahora si. disfrutad!

* * *

**Capítulo 5. Llamada entrante. Visita sin carta de presentación.**

- _Estoy cansado de zer un buen chico Jeffy_. -_Oh no..._ Jeff se estremeció con su mano aún alrededor de su miembro.

- Nick, mañana te odiarás por haber tenido esta conversación conmigo. Dale el teléfono a Rick y vete a la cama.

- _No quiero y además, ya estoy en la cama. _

Fue entonces cuando lo recordó, no solo era cariñoso y ceceaba cuando se emborrachaba, también tendía a ponerse extremadamente cachondo. El alcohol tenía el efecto de inhibir la vergüenza que siempre le acompañaba a la hora de tratar temas sexuales. Lo que hacía que la situación se complicara mucho, mas de lo que Jeff posiblemente era capaz de manejar.

- Nick, odio decirte esto pero creo que deberías dormir.

- _No_. -Tajante y Jeff rezó para que no se complicara todo mas.

- ¿Por favor?

- _No. _

_- Mierda._

_- ¿No quierez hablar conmigo? Jeffy... ¿Me odiaz? _

Notó la voz quebrarse y supo que no podía permitirlo. Espero que el alcohol y la resaca no le dejaran recordar la conversación al día siguiente, lo que estaba apunto de decir necesitaba de una explicación adjunta y de rodillas a poder ser. Se incorporó en la cama y buscó sus pantalones con la mirada.

- No te odio Nick, yo te quiero.

- _Yo también te quiero Jeffy._

Jeff cesó en su búsqueda, Nick le acaba de decir que le quería. Sabía que estaba bajo el efecto del alcohol, pero también que había un dicho según el cual ni los niños ni los borrachos solían mentir. Se tumbó y dejó que una ilusionada sonrisa se extendiera en sus labios. Nick le quería y lo demás, en ese momento, le importaba una mierda. Se obligó a volver a la realidad, quizás le había dicho que le quería, pero habían miles de maneras de interpretar esas palabras.

- Nick, a la cama, ya.

- _Ya eztoy en ella. ¿Cuantas veces tengo que dezzirlo?_ -Jeff suspiró, le esperaba una conversación muy larga.- _¿Donde estas tu jeff?_ -Y de nuevo volvía a la carga esa voz llena de lujuria.

- En la cama.

- _¿Que hacías antes de que te llamara? _-Contestó sin darse cuenta, su sinceridad e incontinencia verbal haciéndole meterse en el peor lío en el que había estado envuelto hasta el momento.

- Masturbarme.

- _Interezante_. -Jeff se golpeó la frente con una mano.

- Nick, yo... lo siento...

- _¿Y como lo estabas haciendo? _

Su polla dio un tirón que le obligó a cerrar los ojos. Nick de joven era bastante caliente borracho, tenía tendencia a bailar sin pudor y acercarse demasiado a la gente. Incluso hablaba de una forma muy sucia cuando quería. En una ocasión, un día que le había invitado a dormir en su casa después de una fiesta, había escuchado a Nick masturbarse en la cama de al lado. Se había mantenido lejos de el durante una semana, incapaz de mirarle a la cara, aunque después se había reído y Jeff le había confesado que el se la había hecho después. Mierdas de adolescentes. Pero Nick no era un jovencito hormonado, era un hombre y sabía perfectamente hacer las cosas concordes a su edad.

- Te odiarás mañana por la mañana.

- _Entonces no sirve de nada parar ahora cuando el mal ya está hecho. ¿Como lo eztabas haciendo Jeff?_ -No podía resistir aquello. Se dejo llevar.

- Mañana querrás matarme.

- _Simplemente me zentiré avergonzado. Pero tengo tiempo para que se me paze, no te veré hazta el viernes_. -Una pausa.- _Háblame Jeff._

Nick era un bastardo hijo de puta, _Háblame Jeff_, aquello no había sonado para nada inocente. Era mas bien una declaración de intenciones. La mente de Jeff le gastó una mala pasada cambiando las letras de lugar y poniendo otras que no estaban. Su cabeza había cambiado la frase convirtiéndola en el jodido _Fóllame Jeff,_ mas claro que hubiera escuchado nunca.

- Simple Nick, tenía la mano en mi polla y estaba apunto de comenzar a moverla.

- _Pues hazlo._

- ¿¡Que!? -la voz le salió una octava mas aguda de lo normal.

- _Me tienez al teléfono, ambos estamos cachondos y nunca te he escuchado teniendo un orgasmo._ -Aquello era simplemente demasiado para Jeff.

- Vas a escucharlo vergonzosamente rápido.

- _No me importa_. -Jeff se lanzó de cabeza a la piscina, si iba a hacer aquello quería hacerlo bien.

- Esta bien, pero quiero algo a cambio Nick.

- _Sorprendeme._

- Quiero que cojas tu polla y hagas exactamente lo mismo que me haga yo.

- _Mmm Chico malo..._

- ¿No eras tu quien minutos atrás decía que estaba cansado de ser bueno?

- _Toucé_. -Fue demasiado tentador corregirle.

- Se dice Touché Nicki. Sigues siendo horrible hablando francés.

- _Pero haciéndolo soy un maeztro._

- Vergonzosamente rápido ¿recuerdas? No lo empeores.

- E_z verdad... erez tu quien debería eztar hablando. Cuéntame Jeffy._

Fue ese último Jeffy el que hizo que cayera en el abismo. Jeff no tenía remilgos a la hora de hablar de temas sexuales, había apagado mas de una hoguera y tenía un buen repertorio para desarticular a Nick. Se acomodó mejor y la cama y se destapó. Si iba a hacerse una paja con su mejor ¿amigo? Al teléfono iba a hacer que fuera memorable. Al menos hasta que Nick recuperara la cabeza y le golpeara por haberle dejado seguir con eso.

- Bien, tu lo has pedido. Estoy sujetándome la polla, con la derecha, como ya sabes. -Un gemido se escuchó al otro lado de la línea.- Si, ya veo que lo estas imaginando.

- _Es fácil si eres tan específico._

- Muy bien, pues la mecánica realmente no tiene misterio, arriba y abajo. Con un buen ritmo, cadencioso y delicioso.

- _¿Estas duro Jeffy?_

- ¿Recuerdas la barra de metal acolchada que usábamos en Dalton para hacer flexiones? Mas o menos esa textura. -Escuchó una risa al otro lado de la línea.

- _Me gusta._

- Se que te gusta Nick, creo que era el único en Dalton que sabía lo que secretamente disfrutabas en los vestuarios de la escuela.

- _Me haz pillado._

- Eso parece. -Comenzó a aumentar el ritmo. Estaba claro que con Nick no iba a poder aguantar mucho.- Nick, hazlo mas rápido. Yo lo estoy haciendo.

- _Mmm_ -gimió.- J_effy ¿Porque se siente tan bien?_

- Debe de sentirse bien Nicki, esa es la finalidad.

- Con Adam no lo ziento azí.

A Jeff se le partió el corazón. Aquello no estaba bien, detuvo su mano y colgó el teléfono. Nick estaba casado, con un hijo de puta, pero estaba casado. Debía de haber estado en su momento muy enamorado de el para escogerlo. Escogerlo sobre él si no recordaba mal. No podía hacerle algo como eso mientras estuviera borracho. Conocía a a su amigo y sabía a ciencia cierta que le acabaría contando lo que esa noche pasara entre los dos, que aunque estuviera borracho lo haría y Adam actuaría en consecuencia. Quería dejar las cosas cuando aún fueran inocentes, quería que todo quedara como una anécdota para que Nick no se sintiera en la obligación de contarle a su marido lo que había pasado. Se cubrió con las sábanas, sintiéndose repentinamente muy mal. Debería haber cortado la conversación mucho antes, pensar que podía haber puesto en peligro a su Nick le rompía el corazón.

Trató de dormir, cerró los ojos y realmente lo intentó. Sin embargo no podía hacerlo. Salió de la cama y se dio una ducha, quería despejar la cabeza de todo lo que estaba pasando. Cuando volvió a su habitación se le ocurrió una estúpida y descabellada idea. Cogió el teléfono y buscó en la agenda, cuando consiguió encontrar el número que quería presionó la tecla de llamada.

- _¿Jeff?_

- Blaine, lo siento. -Se tragó el nudo que tenía en la garganta.- He hecho una estupidez y estoy apunto de hacer otra.

- _Espera ¿que ha pasado Jeff? Me estas asustando._

Le contó a groso modo lo que había pasado esa noche, las dos llamadas que había recibido y su reacción al escuchar a Nick hablar de Adam. Blaine le escuchó atentamente antes de tratar de darle una respuesta, un consejo o cualquier cosa que pudiera sacarle del embrollo en el que se había metido.

- _Jeff no deberías haberle colgado_. -Saltó de la cama, eso si que no se lo esperaba.

- ¿Que? ¿Hubieras preferido que siguiera con ese malsano juego? Se lo hubiera acabado contando a ese bastardo y no podría soportar que le hiciera daño. -Escuchó un suspiro al otro lado de la linea.

- _Le has vuelto a rechazar Jeff._ -Se escuchó un murmullo y la voz cambió.

- _A ver, panocha, si un tío te llama en mitad de la noche, cachondo, borracho y suplicando un poco de amor lo menos que puedes hacer es dárselo. Y mas si es Nick._

- ¿La he cagado verdad?

- _Si, así que ves pensando una manera de arreglarlo. Contarselo, lo va a hacer igual, así de noble es y lo sabes._

- Solo se me ocurre la estupidez de ir a verle.

- _¿Estupidez? Creo que son las palabras mas acertadas que has dicho en toda la noche. Acuérdate de darle el informe a Nico, era su destinatario original, tu simplemente un intermediario. Buenas noches Starling._

Sebastian colgó y Jeff se quedó mirando el teléfono durante los siguientes diez minutos. ¿Sebastian Smythe le acaba de decir que corriera tras Nick? ¿Le había animado a conducir hasta Westerville para encontrarse con quien sabe que?

¿En que mundo paralelo había caído? No lo sabía, pero le gustaba. Se vistió lo mas rápido que pudo con sus vaqueros favoritos y una antigua camiseta de los Rolling Stones. Metió algo de ropa en una mochila y buscó las llaves del coche, si iba a hacer un viaje de dos horas lo haría en su Peugeot, con la comodidad de su música. Hizo un repaso mental de las cosas que necesitaría y tras asegurarse de que lo llevaba todo (incluida la cartera y las propias llaves del coche) abrió la puerta de su casa y salió. Dispuesto a encontrarse con su destino.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Nick despertó con un horrible dolor de cabeza. Se sentó en la cama y pensó que los rayos del sol eran un cruel invento hecho exclusivamente para amargarle las mañanas a las personas que habían tenido una noche movida. Iba a salir de la cama cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba desnudo, levantó varias veces la sábana para asegurarse de que lo que sus ojos veían no era una alucinación. Trató de pensar en lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior, simplemente frases sueltas volando en su cabeza. _Es fácil si eres tan específico. Me tienez al teléfono, ambos estamos cachondos y nunca te he escuchado teniendo un orgasmo. _O cosas similares a _Hecho de menoz tu culito respingón. _

¿Qué mierda había hecho el día anterior?

Se levantó de la cama improvisada en medio del salón y decidió que una ducha quizás ahuyentara a los hombrecillos que tenía taladrándole el cráneo. EL agua caliente mejoró la situación, pero no fue hasta que Rick le preparó el desayuno que se sintió mas o menos bien. Poco a poco los chicos fueron bajando, todos comportándose de la misma manera, con una extraña sonrisa en los labios y una ojeras de campeonato.

- ¿He de preocuparme por vuestras caras? -les preguntó cuando la situación se volvió extraña. Todos ellos solían hablar hasta por los codos y en ese momento estaba extrañamente callados, mirando la puerta cada poco tiempo. Como si esperaran algo.

- No demasiado. -le informó Trent conciliador.- ¿qué tal la resaca?

- Horriblemente mal cuando he despertado, ahora algo mejor.

Omitió el detalle de su desnudo despertar, no hacía falta que compartiera ese tipo de información con los demás gorriones, ellos ya tendrían suficientes razones para burlarse de el. Nick sabía a la perfección en la clase de persona en la que se convertía cuando llevaba alguna copa de mas. Algunas personas se ponían eufóricas, otras se deprimían llorando y lamentandose. El no era de ninguno de esos tipos, el se excitaba con la bebida, lo sabía y no podía evitarlo. Con los años sus amigos habían aprendido a pararle cuando estaba apunto de hacer una gilipollez, pero seguían habiendo días en los que nadie estaba para sujetarse y acaba poniéndose a si mismo en evidencia. Un extraño sentimiento le invadió, las palabras malditas seguían dando vueltas por su cabeza, bailando al son del martilleo que producía la resaca. Estaba apunto de preguntar sobre lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior cuando el timbre sonó.

- Yo voy.- Anunció Rick.

La charla intrascendente continuó. Nico se disculpó y subió las escaleras en busca de su teléfono móvil. Una conocido voz descontroló la respiración de Nick, que rompió a sudar. Se apartó de la mesa y llevado por un resorte se acercó a la entrada. En cuanto sus ojos se conectaron con los de Adam supo que estaba en problemas.

- Ahí estas. Hola cielo. -le dijo con una enorme sonrisa.- He venido a por ti.

- ¿Co...?

- ¿Como he llegado tan rápido? No quería estar separado de ti mas tiempo. -Se acercó y le cogió las manos con algo de fuerza, pero siendo cuidadoso de no hacerle daño.- Lo siento Nick, sabes que hay veces en que me comporto como un gilipollas.

Al moreno se le ablandó el corazón. Quizás estaba siendo algo brusco, pero aquellas palabras le permitieron ilusionarse. Realmente parecía arrepentido a pesar de estar tan tenso. No quería construir castillo en el cielo, era complicado y muy doloroso cuando se derrumbaban, pero siempre había tenido la pequeña esperanza de que Adam algún día cambiaría y las cosas entre ellos serían diferentes. Quizás el que el se hubiera marchado a casa de sus amigos era el toque de atención que necesitaba para que finalmente se diera cuenta de que Nick necesitaba algo mas que sus constantes gritos y desprecios.

Richard seguía allí, renuente de dejarlos solos. Mucho menos después de lo que Nick les había contado el día anterior cuando había llegado con el corazón roto y muchas ganas de llorar.

- Podríamos ir a tomar un café y hablar. -Le propuso amable. Nick sonrió.

- Es una maravillosa idea.

- Entonces coge tu chaqueta. -la acarició la mejilla.- He oído hablar de un café cerca de aquí que es muy romántico.

Nick subió las escaleras. Bajo con el teléfono móvil, la chaqueta y la cartera. Antes de marcharse se asomó de nuevo a la cocina para explicarles la situación a sus amigos.

- Chicos, estaré de vuelta en un rato. -Trent y Thad le miraron preocupados.

- ¿Esta todo bien Nick? -Adam entró en la cocina y se colocó tras el.

Nick comprendía sus reacciones, les había hablado de las peleas y la sensación de que las cosas no estaban bien. De los malos momentos y la sensación de angustia que le había llevado a huir de su propia casa. No había querido tirar mas leña al fuego sabiendo que lo suyo con Adam estaba sellado diciendo que el hombre, en ocasiones, le golpeaba. No era necesario que los Gorriones se enteraran de ese pequeño detalle, era suyo y podía manejarlo. La única vez que había cometido el error de contar la verdad, David había estado apunto de ir a su casa y matar al bastardo de Adam. Nick le había convencido de que no lo hiciera y le había prometido que no dejaría que le golpeara de nuevo. Nick no había podido evitarlo y David se había resignado a recoger sus trozos cuando el otro acababa. Les había mentido atribuyendo su ojo morado al atraco.

- Os esperaremos para comer. ¿Te gustan los Raviolli Adam? -Nick agradeció el gesto a Nico. Aquel muchacho era un ángel.

- Me encantan.

Se despidieron de ellos una vez Nick le presentó a los Gorriones. A cada muchacho que conocía Adam hacía un suave y amable comentario, no sabía mucho de aquellos muchachos pero lo suficiente como para poder ubicarlos en la escuela con Nick. Salieron diez minutos mas tarde. Nick, confiado se subió al coche y se extrañó de que Adam pusiera los seguros. Cuando arrancó tuvo la extraña sensación de que estaba olvidándose algo.

- Adam puedes volver un segundo, creo que me he dejado la cartera en la entrada. -Se giró a mirarle y notó como aumentaba la velocidad.- ¿Adam?

- No Nick. No vamos a volver. -Puso tercera con demasiada fuerza.- Ni ahora, ni mas tarde.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Jeff salió de la habitación cuando se hubo duchado y arreglado. Quería tener el mejor aspecto posible para encontrarse con Nick. No es que llevara puestas sus mejores galas, puesto que seguía con sus vaqueros y su camiseta de los Rolling, pero había un brillo de determinación en su mirada que le hacía parecer mucho mas de lo que a simple vista se podía ver. Cerró la puerta con cuidado, Thad había sido muy amable de dejarle dormir en su cama.

Sonrió al recordar la manera en la que había llegado el día anterior. Había conducido desde Cincinnati hasta Lima en un tiempo récord de hora y medie, saltándose algunos límites de velocidad que Jeff podía jurar no estaban allí la semana anterior. Había aparcado en la puerta y una vez estuvo delante del timbre dudo. Necesitaba que Nick durmiera unas cuantas horas antes de enfrentarse a el. Pensó una forma de entrar alternativa y se encontró a si mismo tirando piedrecitas a la ventana del que supuso sería Rick. Su sorpresa vino cuando el mas bajito de todos ellos, conocido como Thad 'El invencible' se había asomado con un bate de béisbol en las manos. Al verle su rostro había cambiado y de inmediato le había hecho pasar.

Se situó al principio de las escaleras y respiró hondo. Si Nick seguía manteniendo sus viejas costumbres no tardaría mucho en levantarse y el quería recibirlo en la cocina, como un desayuno con sorpresa. Entró a la estancia y por un segundo se paró confundido.

- ¿Qué pasa? -preguntó al ver que ninguno daba señales de haberle visto. Rick alzó la cabeza.

- Nick se ha ido hace dos horas y aún no ha vuelto.

Jeff miró su reloj, solo eran las once de la mañana. Tras una noche de fiesta, levantarse a las nueve era demasiado madrugar incluso para Nick. Sin embargo era una estupidez, no comprendía porque sus amigos estaban así de preocupados.

- Ya volverá. Sabemos perfectamente lo que puede encandilarse en una librería.- trató de bromear, pero el horno no estaba para bollos. Y mucho menos para bromas.

- Se ha ido con su marido, han dicho que iban a tomar un café y aún no han vuelto. -le explicó Trent.- Se que es absurdo que estemos así, es su marido y no...

Jeff se apoyó en la mesa. Una ira ciega le recorrió. Aquello no podía ser verdad. El rubio había cogido el coche con la clara intención de además de hablar con Nick sobre la noche anterior, convencerle de que se alejara de aquel hombre. Quería enseñarle las fotos y hacer que se enfrentara a su realidad. Que afrontara el problema y dejara de negar lo que había pasado. No le estaba haciendo bien huir de la situación y al final estaría tan metido que no habría manera humana de sacarle de la depresión a la que aquel bastardo le empujaría. Lo había madurado durante todo el viaje y ya no era cuestión de los dos, lo mas importante era la salud física y mental del moreno y Jeff iba a hacer todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para que (como Rick le había dicho el día anterior) abriera sus preciosos ojos verdes y se alejara de él. Por eso no comprendía como sus amigos había dejado que se marchara solo con Adam.

- ¡Sois idiotas! ¿Como diablos habéis permitido que se vaya con el? -Rick endureció el rostro.

- Mira Jeff, te queremos pero es su marido y puede que no sea el mas genial del mundo, pero se nota que le quiere. Aqyer quizás estuve poco acertado en lo que te dije.

- Si hermano, le ha pedido disculpas delante nuestro. Quizás hayan ido a comprar algo y por eso se retrasen.

- O a reconciliarse de otra manera. -añadió Trent ganándose una furibunda mirada de Rick y Thad. El que acababa de hablar

- Como sea, parece que las cosas van mejor.- Jeff se fijó Nico se mantenía apoyado en la encimera, atento pero sin intervenir en la conversación.- Estas exagerando un poco.

- Mejor no es suficiente esta vez. -les dijo enigmáticamente Jeff.

- ¿Que sabes que nosotros no?

Jeff conectó su mirada con la de Nico. Ambos sabían y el moreno asintió con la cabeza. Jeff salió de la cocina haciendo caso omiso a los gritos, subió las escaleras y rebuscó el informe en la bolsa de viaje que llevaba. Bajó de nuevo a la cocina con la carpeta en las manos. Buscó las dos primeras fotos que encontró y las dejó caer en la mesa de la cocina.

- Mira las fotos y dime que sigo siendo un exagerado. -Los chicos se quedaron blancos. Nico se acercó pero no fijo la vista en las fotos.

- ¿Sebastian las consiguió?

- Si, me dijo que te las entregara.

- ¿Que mierda es esto? -preguntó Rick sujetando una de ellas con manos temblorosas.

- La manera en la que Adam le demuestra a Nick su amor. Hay doce entradas a urgencias. Mas todas aquellas que no han requerido hospitalización por ser leves.

Los tres muchachos se quedaron en silencio. Nico lo había supuesto pero ellos al parecer no creían que las cosas estuvieran en ese nivel de seriedad. Jeff se sentó en la banqueta y abrió la carpeta sacando todos los informes. Rick se puso a su lado y observó las palabras y las fotos con los puños apretados. Hubo algo que le hizo saltar, se alejó de Jeff con un grito y le dio un puñetazo a la puerta, la madera se astillo.

- ¡Rick! -Gritaron alarmados.

- ¡Ese día estaba en Lima! -señaló la foto que Jeff tenía en ese momento en las manos. Había una fecha escrita a ordenador en uno de los bordes.- Estaba allí, había ido por trabajo, yo estaba allí. -Una lágrima comenzó a caer por su mejilla.- ¿Porque mierda no le ha denunciado? -Jeff se acercó a el.- ¿Porque no nos ha contado la verdad?

- No lo se Rick. Yo también pude haber ayudado miles de veces, se lo que sientes. -El hombre se calmó un poco.- No lo sabíamos.

- No podíamos hacer nada. -Completó la frase Nico.

- Pero ahora las cosas han cambiado. -Jeff los miró a todos a los ojos.- Nick vendrá a la reunión de los gorriones y no volverá a su casa. No le dejaremos. -Thad sonrió sin pizca de alegría.

- "Los asuntos de los gorriones los resuelven los gorriones".-les recordó.- Siempre fue así y siempre será así.

- ¿Estáis conmigo? -Jeff esperó su respuesta, era el momento de la verdad.

- Ahora y siempre.- contestó Rick, pero todos ellos pensaban lo mismo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

A Jeff no le entusiasmaban los jueves. Le parecían los días mas absurdos de la semana, no tan en medio como el miércoles pero colocados en una extraño no-viernes que le hacía preguntarse si para el aquel no sería el peor día de todos. Ese jueves, justo antes de la fiesta de los gorriones no iba a ser la excepción.

Estaba concentrado escuchando la maqueta que había grabado de una nueva cantante cuando un estruendo en el exterior le llamó la atención. Se levantó de la silla, estaba dispuesto a ver que andaba mal cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, siendo atravesada sin ninguna delicadeza por Jul que cayó al suelo sin poder evitarlo. Jeff corrió hacía el y le ayudó a levantarse. Cuando le tuvo incorporado y se aseguro de que no habían lesiones se giró a la puerta para observar que el genuino Adam Wornington en su puerta con la mayor cara de furia de la historia.

- Esta bien, Jul. Ve a tu puesto. -El muchacho le miró con algo de miedo.- El señor me esta buscando a mi, no te preocupes.

El muchacho dudó unos segundos antes de alejarse, cuando paso por el lado de Adam el hombre le miró con desprecio, como si Jul no fuera mas que una pequeña cucaracha en su camino. Jeff se molestó bastante, aquel gilipollas no le llegaba ni a la suela del zapato a su ayudante.

- ¿Que te trae por aquí Adam?

- Señor Wornington para ti muchacho. -Jeff suspiró, aquello sería divertido.

- Esta bien Adam. ¿Que quieres?

- Que te alejes de Nicholas. -Aquello se lo esperaba, así que estaba mas que preparado.

- ¿Porque debería alejarme de un amigo? -El hombre se enervó en la silla.- Además, no le he visto desde el día que fui a visitarlo.

- Mientes, hablaste con el hace unos días, cuando estaba en casa de esos estúpidos.

Jeff dudó en que contestar. No sabía si Nick se lo había dicho o si el se había enterado por otros medios. Ante la duda decidió probar con una mentira. Lo cabrearía si sabía la verdad, pero si no era así obtendría un bien mayor.

- Me preguntaba si iba a ir a la reunión.

- ¿A las tantas de la mañana?

- No es fácil localizarme. Como ves tengo un trabajo bastante absorbente.

- ¿Crees que no noté como le mirabas aquel día? No soy estúpido.

Jeff tuvo ganas de contestarle. Si que era estúpido, el hombre mas idiota que había conocido si tenía que ser justo. Nadie en su sano juicio sería capaz de despreciar el regalo que Nick suponía. El moreno no solo era cariñoso y espectacularmente amable, sino también un amor de persona. Siempre dándose a los demás sin esperar nada a cambio. Quería decirle que era un gilipollas, pero se contuvo. Era lo mejor para todos.

- Es mi amigo.

- Me da igual. No voy a consentir que vayas a verle. Si es necesario le encerraré en casa. Estoy harto de todos vosotros, zorras con pinta de tíos. Nick es mio y así será por siempre, prefiero verlo muerto que en tus manos. ¿Lo entiendes?

Adam esperó a que Jeff le contestara. le había dejado las cosas muy claras con esa última amenaza. Aquel hijo de puta no quería a Nick, simplemente quería una puta en la cama que le limpiara la casa. Sepultó la rabia bajo una máscara de frialdad, siempre le pasaba lo mismo cuando se enfadaba de verdad. Habían personas que cuando llegaban al límite no podían controlarse, a el le ocurría todo lo contrario. Era en esos momentos, cuando los sentimientos estaban a flor de piel, cuando sentía las entrañas ardiendo y el corazón congelándose por la ira, cuando Jeff Starling se convertía en su verdadero yo. En el hombre en que se había visto obligado a crear tras todas las patadas que la vida se había encargado de darle.

Sacó una fotografía del cajón y se la pasó boca abajo a Adam. Cuando el hombre le dio la vuelta se quedó blanco.

- ¿De donde has sacado esto? -Jeff sonrió.

- Quizás puedas sobornar a la adorable Clara, la mujer que archiva los historiales en Lima para que almacene y trate de esconder lo que le haces a Nick. Pero la verdad siempre se sabe. Las cosas van a comenzar a cambiar amigo.

- No se de que estás hablando. -Sacó otra fotografía y la colocó al lado de la que aguardaba en la mesa.

- ¿De verdad? Esos golpes tienen tu firma.

- No puedes demostrarlo.

- No me subestimes.

- Estas muerto chaval. -Le advirtió levantándose. - Nadie se mete conmigo, conzco a gente y si quiero puedo destrozarte con una simple llamada. -Jeff no cabía en si de gozo. Esa frase era lo que había estado esperando.

- ¿Me amenazas en mi casa? ¿en mi ciudad? Estas en Cincinnati Adam, no lo olvides. Esto no es Lima

- Se donde estoy Hijo de Puta y donde tengo que venir a buscarte, espero que te haya quedado suficientemente claro, si te acer..-Le lanzó una tarjeta.

- Aquí tienes el número de mi abogado, la próxima vez que vengas a hacerme una cordial visita llámalo a el primero, estará encantado de hablar contigo. Sebastian Smythe, pregunta por el, todos allí saben quien es.

- Me la suda tu abogado. Se puede ir tan a la mierda como tu.

- No dirás lo mismo cuando te demande por allanamiento. Esta es una propiedad privada con derecho de admisión y mi secretario es testigo que has entrado por la fuerza.- Apoyó los codos en la mes y enlazó los dedos de sus manos.

- Eso es mentira. -le recriminó, sin embargo Jeff pudo ver que temblaba.- No puedes amenazarme yo no conozco el miedo.

- Quizás tu no lo conozcas pero lo veo en tus ojos. Estas advertido.

- La has cagado. -Jeff sonrió.

- Quizás si, quizás no. Solo espero ver a mi amigo en la fiesta del viernes.

- No irá.

- Te conviene que si.

Jeff se levantó de la silla y Adam se marchó no sin antes escupirle. Jeff se sorprendió de la ordinariez de aquel hombre. Cuando lo conocido, en la puerta del domicilio que compartía con su amigo creyó firmemente que era un hombre con clase, culto y seguramente educado. Su buen ojo había fallado por primera vez en su vida.

Sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo de su chaqueta y se limpió la cara. Jul entró con la mirada fija en su jefe.

- ¿Está todo grabado?

- Tal como pediste.

- Bien.

* * *

Crueldad es mi segundo nombre. Siiii Jeff versión mafia. No ha sido una idiotez mia, es básicamente como será en el futuro. El mundo de la música es oscuro y apesar de que todo es legal no quiere decir que no tenga ciertos contactos. Tiene muchos amigos y cuando le dice a Adam que esa es "su ciudad" no bromea. Jeff es... muajajaj, ya lo veréis pero os advierto que Jeff no va a pasar por alto la amenaza. Eso si, Adam tampoco es quien dice y también tiene amigos. Es una mierda pero es así. Cuando amenaza lo hace de verdad.

****El próximo, al fin, la reunión. Ya llegó. ¿Irá Nick? ¿Jeff se contendrá de romperle la cara a Adam? Un avance:

**_Jeff esperó que cruzara las puertas para acercarse. Ya no estaba en calzoncillos, no tenía frío pero si mucho que perder. Sin poder evitarlo desvió los ojos hacía la pequeña porción de piel que aún continuaba morada alrededor de su párpado. Los Gorriones no mentían, aquello había sido un golpe y tenía la marca de Adam por todas partes. Su intención de llevarselo de allí se hizo mas fuerte. Había tenido sus dudas, pero todas ellas habían quedado olvidadas al ver su triste sonrisa... _**

**__**Y hasta aquí puedo contar. XD

Hasta pronto. Vuestros Reviews me dan la vida. Gracias por esperar y hasta pronto!


	6. Bonus Track Warblers Reunited

Aquí un pequeño regalito. Un _Bonus Track _narrado por nuestro Rick.

**Antes de nada decir que los personajes de Glee no me pertenecen. Aleena es invención mia pero todos los demás son obra de los genios que conocemos como Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuck y Ian Brennan. No gano nada con esta publicación a excepción de dejar suelta un poco de mi loca imaginación. **

****¿Porqué? Porque quiero, me apetece y tenía que escribirlo. Los Gorriones en pie de guerra.

Disfrutad!

* * *

**Don't mess with a Warbler**

**Issues of Warblers, Warblers resolve.**

Rick caminó por el pasillo de su vieja escuela con la nostalgia pegada a sus talones. Se dirigían al despacho del director para ver al cabezota de Wes, habían quedado para hablar de lo que estaba pasando, un tema espinoso y a la vez tan común que dolía como el demonio. El antiguo capitán le había llamado horas antes para confirmar que acudirían a la reunión. Estaban desanimados y sin ganas de nada, realmente se habían llegado a plantear la posibilidad de no asistir a la reunión. Poner buenas caras ante los demás sabiendo lo que le estaba ocurriendo a Nick era simplemente imposible. Eran incapaces de ello por mas que lo intentaran. Con esa depresión encima lo había amenazado Wes.

El carismático ex jefe de los Gorriones era muy intuitivo y a la primera palabra había captado el dolor en la voz de Rick. No le había dejado explicarse ni tratar de buscar una escusa creíble. Simplemente le había citado cuatro horas antes en el despacho de Dalton, a el y a sus tres "viejas solteronas". Rick chasqueó la lengua, solo había un hombre que fuera capaz de atribuirles aquel apodo. Sebastian Smythe. De ese modo se encontraban esperando que Marcy, la cálida anciana que había sido (desde que ellos fueran estudiantes) la secretaria del director de turno, les permitiera pasar.

- Adelante muchachos.- Dijo a los tres minutos.- El Director Montgomery les está esperando.

- Gracias Marcy.

- No hay de que pequeño Richard James.

Siempre había sido un misterio como aquella mujer era capaz de recordar a todos los alumnos que habían pasado por la escuela. Daba igual el año en el que hubieran sido matriculados, el tiempo que hubieran pasado y las calificaciones. Aquella mujer entrañable siempre les llamaba por el nombre. Cortés y amable, tratando de mostrarles que estaban en casa y que no tenían que temer al viejo director. Se despidieron de ella con un abrazo y pasaron al despacho. Abrieron la puerta y como sospechaban Wesley no estaba solo. Apoyado en la ventana, tras la enorme mesa de Wes se encontraba Sebastian, con un cigarro en la mano y observando el firmamento a través de la ventana. Iban a saludar cuando captaron un movimiento a su derecha. Sentados en el sofá de cuero estaban el mismísimo Jeff Starling y el desaparecido Hunter Clarington.

- ¿Wes? -Le preguntó Rick, no necesitaba mas palabras para mostrar su desconcierto.

- Creí que esta situación necesitaba medidas especiales. -Se levantó del sillón que hacía la función de "trono" en aquel despacho.

- ¿Qué sabes?

- ¿Yo? Siempre lo se todo muchacho. Creí que ya lo habrías aprendido. -Miró al rubio.- Aunque nunca esperé que Jeff tardara diez años en tener el valor de decirnos que era Gay cuando yo lo sabía desde el segundo curso.

- Que te...

- Jeffrey. Respira. -le pidió Hunter con aquel tono que todos conocían.

EL ex lider de los Gorriones era la visita mas inesperada en aquella sala. El hombre era frío y calculador, un líder poderoso después de la renuncia inesperaba de Sebastian. Era bueno dirigiéndoles pero jamás había destacado como alguien cálido y amable. Amaba las reglas y siempre trataba de doblarlas de mil maneras antes de infringir alguna. También conocía la puerta trasera de todas ellas, como buen abogado en que se había convertido. Rick se detuvo un segundo para recordar la frase favorita del _Hombre de hielo_ (apodo con el que se habían acostumbrado a llamarlo). La recordó al fin.

_**"**__**En la selva la ley es la del más fuerte; en la vida real, la ley del más listo."**_

Y el era sin duda el mas retorcido de todos.

- Hunter... -El rubio se aproximó a su antiguo compañero.- No creí que vinieras.

Aunque la pregunta mas acertada, la que realmente Rick se estaba haciendo no era esa. La pregunta verdadera era muy simple. _¿Porque te estas metiendo en esto?_ Hunter se levantó del sofá y le estrechó la mano a los recién llegados. Sebastian se sentó en el hueco que había dejado libre y él simplemente se puso a jugar con el abre cartas de plata que Wes tenía en su mesa. Amenazador y a la vez comedido, como las pequeñas muñecas de porcelana que aterrorizaban a las niñas pequeñas.

- Fui invitado y acepté. -alzó sus fríos ojos aguamarina hasta Rick. - Somos todos gorriones ¿no?

Había otra frase bajo la superficie, una que traspasó las defensas que Rick siempre alzaba cuando aquel hombre estaba cerca. _Wes me pidió ayuda y quise hacerlo _Y lo mas importante de todo, lo que le había dado finalmente la razón de que aquello estaba bien._ Nick se convirtió en mi problema desde el mismo día que me puse la chaqueta roja y azul._

- Me alegro de que hayas venido. -Nico se adelantó, colocando una mano en el enorme hombro de Rick y otra en el de Hunter.

- Y yo de no haberlo rechazado. -Le miró con algo que simulaba la tristeza. Estaba preocupado.

- Una vez aclarado esto -dijo Wes.- Jeff, has traído las fotos.

El rubio se acercó a ellos con la maldita carpeta en las manos. La dejó en la mesa y todos se colocaron alrededor. Wes encendió una tenue luz y esparció los informes tratando de que no le temblaran las manos, taréa casi imposible desde el momento en que había visto la primera foto. Sebastian no se movió del sitio, tenía las manos cruzadas entorno al pecho y una expresión que hablaba de rabia a gritos. Jeff no estaba mucho mejor, miraba intermitentemente a las fotos y a la ventana, incapaz de seguir con la vista en ellas. Los chicos y Rick también se alejaron un poco, la primera vez había sido duro y no estaban preparados para tenerlas frente a ellos de nuevo. Nico, Hunter y Wes fueron los únicos que las observaron bien.

- No creí que las cosas estuvieran tan mal. -Sujetó una de las imágenes.- ¿Que intervalo de tiempo?

- Cinco años. Si las fechas de los informes no son erróneas. -Le contestó Nico, Rick sabía que había estado estudiando los informes.

- ¿Como hemos permitido esto? -Todos se quedaron callados ante la pregunta del director, ellos mismos no tenían la respuesta.

- No lo sabíamos. -Dijo Thad.

- ¿Y eso es una escusa? Somos sus amigos, debimos de buscarle, de tratar de saber algo de el todos estos años. -Dejó la foto en la mesa y se revolvió el pelo con las manos.- Jamás debimos permitir que las cosas llegaran a este extremo. -Hunter dejó el informe que estaba leyendo y cogió otro mas grueso y reciente mientras los demás discutían, se mantenía al margen leyendo.- El debió pedir ayuda... es lo que enseñamos en Dalton. Nunca estuvo solo.

- **El amor ahuyenta el miedo y, recíprocamente el miedo ahuyenta al amor.** -Dijo Sebastian, se había movido de nuevo a la ventana, la mirada perdida y otro cigarro en las manos.- **Y no sólo al amor el miedo expulsa; también a la inteligencia, la bondad, todo pensamiento de belleza y verdad, y sólo queda la desesperación muda; y al final, el miedo llega a expulsar del hombre la humanidad misma.**

- ¿Citando a Aldoux Huxley? -Hunter alzó la mirada.- No creí que fuera de tus favoritos Smythe.

- Soy una caja de sorpresas. -le sonrió cínicamente.

- Eso veo. Aunque yo tengo otra frase para ti. -Señaló los informes.- **"****Y tantas mariposas distraídas han fallecido en tu mirada que las estrellas ya no alumbran nada."**

Sebastian se alejó de la ventana y sujetó el informe que segundos antes había estado en las manos de Hunter, sus ojos se movieron frenéticos sobre el papel para después lanzarlo a la mesa con rabia. Cogió otro y repitió el mismo proceso cambiando la expresión en su cara poco a poco. De serena calma a furia ciega. Algo andaba mal y los demás no entendían el estaño juego de palabras que se llevaban aquellos dos.

- ¿Que mierda pasa? -preguntó Rick.

- ¡Ese hijo de puta le ha destrozado un ojo!

- Hemos visto las fotos Sebastian. -Apuntó Trent.- Sabemos lo que ha echo.

- No bollito, no es solo lo que muestran. Tiene un desprendimiento de retina.

- Es la enfermedad de los boxeadores, -les explicó Hunter colocando alineadas tres fotos en la mesa. Las tres mostraban a Nick con golpes en el ojo izquierdo, iba de mas lejana en el tiempo a mas reciente.- Se produce cuando hay repetidos impactos en la zona del párpado. Normalmente cuando se la diagnostican a los boxeadores se les prohíbe seguir peleando ya que de continuar recibiendo pueden acabar quedándose ciegos. Nick no es un boxeador...

- Y Adam no va a parar. -Jeff se acercó a ellos, tenía los ojos brillantes y las manos apretadas.

- Esta noche me lo pienso llevar, me da absolutamente igual lo demás, se vendrá conmigo. -les dijo a sus amigos.

Nadie quiso llevarle la contraría a pesar de que todos pensaban que aquello era una locura. Les daba igual que fuera el peor plan estructurado de la historia, Nick debía de salir de su casa. Simple y llano. Sebastian y Hunter se miraron de nuevo para después fijar sus ojos en Jeff. El rubio miraba las fotos mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Aquel golpe había sido el definitivo para el poco auto control que le habían notado nervioso y pensativo desde que cruzaran las puertas, pero quizás solo estaba extremadamente preocupado. Amaba a Nick y si las cosas que había hecho (como conducir dos horas en medio de la noche para ir a buscarle) no eran suficientes, aquellas saladas gotas eliminaban cualquier duda que anidara en el corazón de los gorriones. Todos llegaron a un mudo consenso, una mirada y como si hablaran de una forma psíquica llegaron a un acuerdo. Aquel era _su_ asunto y no iban a dejar a Jeff solo.

- Si piensas llevartelo esta noche, habrá que hacer las cosas bien. No estará solo.-Wes les sorprendió a todos siendo el primer en hablar- Ha llamado esta mañana confirmando que vendría con su marido.

- Habrá que alejarlos en algún momento de la noche. -Añadió Rick. El quería participar en aquello. Necesitaba participar. Debía enmendar los errores.

- Creo saber como... -Hunter puso una mano en su hombro.- Pero te necesitaré para ello James.

- Lo que sea lo haré, aunque se trate de trabajar contigo. -le dijo Rick convencido.

Hunter hizo una mueca que se pareció a una sonrisa. Estaban juntos en aquello por muy extraño que resultara.

- ¿De verdad vais a hacer esto por Nick? Os estáis poniendo en peligro. -Les advirtió Jeff.- Adam es peligroso.

- Y quieres cargar tu solo con las culpas. -Dijo Sebastian.- Cuando aprenderás muchacho. Se nace gorrión y se muere gorrión.

Estaba confundido y la infinita tristeza en sus ojos verdes era suficiente para convencerlos de que estaban haciendo lo correcto. Jeff amaba a Nick y aquellos dos polluelos se necesitaban el uno al otro tanto como el aire para respirar.

- Peligro es mi segundo nombre muchacho. -Le dijo Wes con su típica sonrisa de niño engreído.

- Cuenta conmigo. -Le dijo Hunter. Su mente trabajando al 200% pensando y planeando.

- Cuenta con todos nosotros. -Sentenció Sebastian.

Al fin y al cabo los asuntos de los gorriones, siempre los resolvían los gorriones.

* * *

Wi... No he podido evitarlo. Mis manos han comenzado a escribir solas. Necesitaba poner este trozo antes del capítulo que toca, es fundamental para comprender algunas cosas del siguiente. Además, no podéis negarme que son geniales! Son unos conspiradores de primera y al fin a aparecido Hunter. La malignidad en persona muajajajajjaja. El y Sebastian hablan su propio idioma.

En fin, espero que os haya gustado y pronto volveré con el capítulo que toca. esto ha sido para que vayáis limandoos las uñitas en contra de Adam. Ellos ya lo estan haciendo.

Espero vuestros Review. Ellos mi inspiran!


	7. La reunión de los gorriones Parte 1

**Antes de nada decir que los personajes de Glee no me pertenecen. Aleena es invención mia pero todos los demás son obra de los genios que conocemos como Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuck y Ian Brennan. No gano nada con esta publicación a excepción de dejar suelta un poco de mi loca imaginación. **

**Yo era feliz, escribiendo mis historias cuando Dinamic Duets llegó a mi vida. Creo que es mi capítulo favorito hasta el momento. Si lo habéis visto, decidme: El momento en el que entran Sebastian, Jeff, Nick y Richard es como... "Ya Blaine, deja de jugar y vuelve a casa" a mi me hacen esa oferta y no se vosotros. Pero no dudo. Me quedo en Dalton. **

**Ains... aquí va la primera parte del que será el capítulo mas importante hasta el momento. Al fin la reunión. Es introductorio, pero quería que sintierais el dolor de Nick y lo que esta planeando al igual que los planes de Jeff.**

**Ahora si. Disfrutad!**

* * *

**Capítulo 6. La reunión de los Gorriones. Parte 1.**

El viernes llegó sin pena ni gloria para Nick. Estaba en casa, encerrado literalmente con las piernas engarrotadas y el ánimo por los suelos. Su pequeña rebelión había sido algo mas que desastrosa. Había sido estúpida y sin querer había puesto en peligro a sus amigos. No podía perdonarse si algo malo les llegara a pasar. Sería simplemente demasiado.

Se concentró en la comida, pensar en la manera de prepararla le alejaba de los pensamientos, la única manera de alejarse de las lágrimas. Cuando llegaron de Westerville, Nick le había pedido perdón. Se había puesto de rodillas tragándose su orgullo para evitar que les hiciera una "visita" a sus amigos. Ellos no sabían nada de la mierda en la que Adam estaba metido y el solo pensamiento de ponerles en peligro había bastado para que hiciera algo que se había negado hasta el momento. Le suplicó y Adam finalmente cedió. Le humilló y reafirmó quien tenía el mando en aquella situación que estaban obligados a vivir hasta el resto de sus días. Complacido por como habían acabado las cosas, con Nick en su cama cumpliendo lo que supuéstamente un marido estaba obligado a hacer se olvidó de sus amigos y del supuesto castigo que ya estaba planeando para ellos.

Escuchó la puerta de entrada y sin querer comenzó a temblar. No era una respuesta voluntaria, pero su cuerpo no encontraba la diferencia. Nick era como el perro de Pavlow, a diferencia que el cuando escuchaba la campanita no podía parar temblar. Adam se acercó y le rodeó la cintura con sus brazos con una sonrisa que gritaba lo pagado de si mismo que estaba en aquel momento.

Era un idiota al pensar que podía escapar.

- Huele de maravilla. ¿Que es?

- Spaguetti Carbonara.

- Mis preferidos. Gracias amor. -le dio un beso en la coronilla y se sentó en la mesa.

Nick había tenido la precaución de preparar la mesa perfectamente para preguntarle algo. Tenía cero esperanzas en que aceptara lo que estaba pensando en proponerle, pero no perdía nada por intentarlo. Mas daño ya no podía hacerle. Se sentó junto a su marido y espero que llegara al postre para hablar.

- Adam. -El hombre le prestó atención. Peinándose descuidadamente el rubio cabello.- Quería preguntarte algo. -puso su mejor sonrisa.

- Habla, pero seré inflexible en cuanto a lo de salir de casa. Has de aprender a respetarme-Nick se encogió un poco, pero dado que había empezado era mejor acabar, aunque supiera de sobre lo que le iba a contestar.

- Esta noche es la cena en Dalton.

- ¡No irás Nicholas! Creí que había dejado ese punto claro cuando llegamos de Westerville. -Nick asintió como un buen perrito.

- Lo se, pero mis amigos se preocuparan si no asisto.

- ¿Tus amigos o el rubio?

Nick sabía a la perfección de quien estaba hablando Adam. Jeff Starling era el tema traído a colaición, el único hombre al que se refería como "el rubio".

El lunes Adam había estado enfadado por la fuga, había puesto el grito en el cielo, amenazado y pataleado. Le habia llegado a golpear en las costillas, todo leve en comparación a lo que Nick había estado esperando. Sin embargo las cosas habían acabado mas o menos por solventarse tras la sumisión absoluta de Nick. El miércoles todo se había ido a la mierda cuando por error había cogido el teléfono del moreno. Las llamadas a un número desconocido le intrigaron e investigó hasta dar con el rostro de Jeff. No hacía falta explicar lo que había ocurrido, las costillas de Nick eran testigos mudos de la ira de Adam. Ya doloridas de la agresión anterior habían acabado por incluso fracturarse.

- Todos Adam. No hay ninguna preferencia y lo sabes.- mintió como un bellaco. Cada día se le daba mejor hacerlo frente a su marido. - Simplemente digo que se preocuparán si no voy, quizás incluso puedan venir y no quiero crear conflictos innecesarios. -El hombre sujetó con fuerza el cuchillo con el cual estaba pelando la manzana.

- ¿Y que propones? ¿Que de nuevo te deje ir solo a Westerville? Todo por un bien común claro... -alzó la voz.- ¡No soy estúpido Nick! Quieres meterte en los pantalones de ese fantoche y no voy a permitirlo.

Nick aguantó el impulso de defender a Jeff. No era el momento ni el lugar para esa discursión. No cuando tenía un claro objetivo en mente que había estado planeando desde la noche anterior. Debía expresarse con cautela. Haciendo bien las preguntas para conseguir las respuestas. A pesar de que lo único que deseaba en ese momento era levantarse y gritarle a la cara que Jeff era mucho mas hombre que el.

- Yo no quiero meterme en sus pantalones.- Si, definitivamente se le daba bien mentir.- Quiero que todos sepan que te quiero y mi propuesta era que tu me acompañaras. -Vio la duda en los ojos oscuros de Adam.

- Explicate.

- Si aparecemos juntos y felices, no habrán mas problemas ni llamadas. Las cosas acabarán y finalmente podremos darle un punto y final a este pequeño paréntesis en nuestra relación. -le acarició la mano a pesar de la repulsión que sentía al tocar su piel.- Piénsalo, sería un golpe de efecto que acabaría con las dudas.

- ¿Me estas pidiendo que te acompañe a la reunión?

- Te estoy pidiendo que lo hagas como mi marido. -le ardió la garganta de la rabia ante las siguientes palabras.- Como mi dueño. -Pero _era necesario_.

El hombre se le quedó mirando con algo parecido a la duda. Sin realmente decidirse por si creerle o ignorar lo que había dicho, terminando la conversación con un simple y conciso _No. _Nick se inclinó y beso sus labios, evadiéndose de la realidad como tantas veces había hecho ya. Imaginando que era otro a quien tenía delante. Adam cogió aquello como una invitación y adentró la lengua en la boca del moreno. Siguieron besándose un rato hasta que finalmente la falta de aire les hizo detenerse. Adam enterró los dedos en el rebelde cabello de Nick, acariciándole el cuero cabelludo.

- Iremos.

- Llamaré a Dalton para confirmar.

Nick sonrió, esa vez de manera genuina. Estuvieron un rato mas toqueteándose para que Adam estuviera mas que contento, no podía haber ningún fallo llegados a aquel punto. Nick se disculpó y subió a prepararse, tenía mucho que hacer si quería que todo saliera bien. Cerró la puerta tras asegurarse que Adam no le seguía, no podía encerrarse (su marido había eliminado los cerrojos de todas las habitaciones), pero por si acaso trabó la puerta con la banqueta del baño. Se duchó y recogió las cosas necesarias para el plan que tenía en mente. Aquella noche se libraría finalmente del yugo de su matrimonio y pondría a salvo a sus amigos. Dos pájaros de un tiro. _Como un buen gorrión._

Una hora mas tarde estaba en el piso de abajo, preparando unos Sandwiches cuando Adam bajó perfumado y arreglado. La mas pura imagen de la elegancia con un traje a rayas, corbata y camisa azul. Su marido le observó como tantas veces, no aprobava que se vistiera de una manera poco recatada, pero Nick, en ocasiones pensaba que las miradas contrariadas valian la pena. Nick tampoco se había quedado corto a la hora de arreglarse, si iba a ser exhibido por su marido lo menos que podía hacer era vestir acorde a la situación. Se había decantado por un traje de chaqueta oscuro, camisa negra y había optado por eliminar la corbata. No quería llevar nada al cuello que le recordara la soga que portaba cada día.

- ¿Estas impresionante amor? -Le dijo Adam apoyándose en la mesa.- Me gusta bastante cuando te arreglas. -Era mentira, pero Nick sonrió igual.

- Gracias, tu estas magnífico.

- Siempre lo estoy querido. Siempre. -Nick se tragó la contestación.

Adam desapareció de nuevo escaleras arriba. Nick se quedó en medio de la cocina con la mirada fija en la nada. Se acercó al salón para esperar allí a su marido. Al pasar por el pasillo su imagen se reflejó en el espejo. Se quedó parado observándose, hecho que había tratado de evitar siempre desde que vivía en aquella casa. Desde que el primer golpe le dejó dos semanas amoratada la mejilla. No le gustaba mirarse a la cara.

Sin embargo aquel día lo hizo. Se puso frente al espejo y recorrió su rostro con la llema de uno de sus dedos. En lo primero que paro fue en el pequeño moratón que aún adornaba su cara, estaba ya en uno de los últimos estadios, casi imperceptible pero visible aún. Siguió observándose, recayendo en sus ojos vacíos. Había cambiado. Su rostro se lo decía y él lo sabía, el dolor finalmente había volado lejos, olvidado, perdido. Finalmente Adam le había convertido en un cascarón vacío, sin sentimientos, sin esperanzas. Aquel fatídico miércoles había destruido todo aquello que representaba a Nick Duval.

Cuando la gente decía que las palabras herían mas que las balas no tenían la mas mínima idea de lo que estaban hablando. No herían mas, las palabras podían matar a alguien en un momento acertado. Adam le había convertido en un muerto andante y la situación tenía que acabar. Estaba demasiado cansado de luchar.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Jeff salió del edificio. Aún quedaba media hora para que empezara a llegar la gente y se sentía agobiado dentro de los muros de la solemne institución. Cuando llegó al aparcamiento se dio cuenta que no estaba solo, Sebastian había salido a fumar tras la insistencia de Wes de que dejara de hacerlo en su despacho. Estaba apoyado en su flamante Mustang rojo, con la mirada fija en el móvil y la cara triste. Jeff se acercó y sacó un cigarro de la cajetilla que el otro había dejado descuidadamente sobre el capó del coche. Cogió el encendedor y lo prendió. Cuando la nicotina comenzó a hacerle efecto sus músculos se relajaron notablemente, dejando que la tensión fuera menos.

- ¿Problemas? -le preguntó al ver que no se despegaba de la pantallita.

- No, no al menos de los preocupantes. -Levantó la mirada.- Blaine está en la reunión del McKinley y no se siente muy a gusto. -Se sentó junto a el.

- ¿Porqué?

Hablar de cualquier cosa aliviaba el nudo que tenía en el pecho ante la proximidad de su encuentro con Nick y el _adorable_ marido de este. Estuvieron charlando unos cuantos minutos, Sebastian explicándole las conjeturas a las que el había llegado tras los crípticos mensajes de su marido. La conversación se detuvo cuando Rick les llamó desde la puerta. Wes les estaba buscando. Se encontraron con el viejo gorrión en la puerta del salón multiusos. Habían habilitado la enorme sala para que recibiera a los Gorriones graduados en el 2013. Habían colocado un pequeño escenario en el que tendría lugar el discurso del director y una pequeña presentación de las últimas actuaciones. Habían colocado mesas en uno de los laterales con un selecto catering para amenizar con comida la fiesta. Tras el protocolo y los pequeños discursos de los antiguos capitanes (Sebastian y Hunter), apagarían las luces y la verdadera fiesta comenzaría.

- ¿Preguntabas por nosotros? -Wes se giró ante la voz de Sebastian.

- Si, tenemos un problema de última hora. El proyector no funciona. -Los tres chicos esperaron que siguiera hablando. El director rodó los ojos.- No se podrán proyectar los últimos éxitos de los Gorriones.

- ¿Y cual es el problema? -le preguntó Jeff.- Todos sabemos cuales fueron.

- Vosotros si cabeza panocha, pero los familiares y acompañantes no.

- Pues no se... supongo que se tendrá que suspender esa parte de la reunión.

- ¡Me niego! -sentenció el hombre. Los tres dieron un paso atrás. Wesley Montgomery podía ser muy cabezota cuando se lo proponía.- Todo sería muy soso y serio. Además, quiero fardar de mis compañeros.

- Wes...

- Podríamos cantar en directo.

Ninguno de los tres e había dado cuenta de que Hunter se había acercado hasta donde ellos se encontraban. El antiguo militar seguía siendo tan furtivo como en sus años de instituto. El hombre se inclinó hacía Wes y le habló al oído algo que hizo que el moreno riera con ganas. Los demás se quedaron algo mosqueados. Sebastian fue el primero en reaccionar.

- No creo que sea lo adecuado Coronel Clarington. -le dijo con una sonrisa falsa, redoblando el tono solemne de su voz al hablar de su puesto en el ejercito.- Estamos mas que desentrenados y comprendo que tu no tengas reputación, pero yo soy un abogado bastante talentoso que necesita mantenerse así.

- ¿Es miedo lo que escucho en tu voz? -Jeff decidió intervenir antes de que la sangre llegara al río.

- Pienso como Sebastian. No creo que pueda acertar una nota sin desentonar.

- Esa es la peor falacia que he escuchado salir de tus labios Panocha. -Le dijo Sebastian. Jeff se quedó anonadado.- Se que has ayudado a varios de tus clientes en la saya de ensayo cantando con ellos. No tienes el instrumento "vocal" oxidado.

- ¿Tu de que lado estas?

- Del mío. -Le guiñó un ojo.

- Entonces decidido. -Wes dio una palmada.- ¿que os parece comenzar con "Glad you came"?

- ¿No era deshonrosa?

Jeff se alejó de la conversación, les había escuchado discutir toda la tarde y no estaba de humor para escuchar de nuevo esa pelea de gallos de corral. Se alejó unos pasos para colarse en el salón sin que se dieran cuenta. Hunter fue el único que le miró. Imperceptiblemente asintió con la cabeza diciéndole de ese modo que no se preocupara, que el lo cubría. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos y paseó por aquel lugar. Las paredes guardaban innumerables recuerdos de su juventud. Se sentó en uno de los laterales del supuesto escenario y comenzó a recordar.

La mas memorable de las ocasiones que venían a su mente era cuando, en el último curso, se había colado en el salón con una botella de Vodka y otra de Whisky escocés que Sebastian había metido en la escuela de contrabando. Habían faltado a las últimas clases, francés y biología habían sido las damnificadas. Rick, Sebastian, Hunter, Nico, Nick, Thad, David y el se habían sentado en círculo con la estupidez de jugar a la botella. No tenía muchos recuerdos claros pero lo poco que sabía era que aquel día había estado apuno de darse un beso con Nick. Lo había deseado en secreto, aunque días después haría su gran momento de jovencita deshonrrada cuando Nick tratara de bsarle. Había deseado que "Su primer beso" con letras mayúsculas fuera con el, en aquel juego, sin repercusiones reales. Sin embargo la botella no le había hecho caso, su primer beso había sido con Hunter. Las pesadillas habían durado días.

La llegada de los dos primeros gorriones le sacó del estupor en el que se había sumido. Se levantó y saludó a los antiguos conocidos. Los demás también fueron llegando hasta que estuvieron casi todos. La mayoría de los muchachos habían traído con ellos a sus familias. Luke incluso venía con sus bebé, el pequeño Timothy, inscrito en Dalton desde el momento en que era una idea en el vientre de su madre. Wes actuó como un anfitrión desde el instante en que empezaron a llegar. Saludando a las familias y sabiendo a la perfección el nombre de todos aquellos que llegaban a la reunión. Jeff se mantenía en uno de los lados junto a los chicos, Sebastian y Hunter se les habían unido en poco tiempo, oliendo a tabaco, pero soportablemente enteros. Todos con una sonrisa en los labios y sin embargo un ojo en la puerta. Estaban esperándole. Trent cruzó la sala medio corriendo hasta llegar al grupo.

- Ha llegado. -les dijo.- Nick acaba de llegar. -Sebastian llamó la atención de los muchachos.

- Plan "Salvad al soldado Nick" en marcha. -Miro a la puerta.- Sabéis lo hay que hacer.

- Después del espectáculo. -Dijo Rick.- Cuando las luces bajen.

- Que comience el espectáculo.- Tras decir estas palabras Hunter apuró su copa de Chapán.

El corazón del rubio comenzó a latir frenéticamente, había llegado el momento de la verdad. Jeff esperó que cruzara las puertas para acercarse. Ya no estaba en calzoncillos, no tenía frío, estaba en su escuela pero tenía mucho que perder en esa ocasión. Era un todo o nada. Sin poder evitarlo desvió los ojos hacía la pequeña porción de piel que aún continuaba morada alrededor de su párpado. Los Gorriones no mentían, aquello había sido un golpe y tenía la marca de Adam por todas partes. Su intención de llevárselo de allí se hizo mas fuerte. Había tenido sus dudas, pero todas ellas habían quedado olvidadas al ver su triste sonrisa. Nick no estaba bien aunque tratara de aparentar ser el mismo. Su cerebro hizo cortocircuito al ver que no iba solo. Adam estaba entrando también, con una sonrisa complacida y la mano siempre colocada en la baja espalda de su marido. _Marcando su propiedad. _

Sintió una mano en su hombro y se reconfortó en la mirada de Rick. Aquel grandullón era el mejor amigo que alguien pudiera desear, un gorrión fiel que no dudaba a la hora de darlo todo por los demás. Se tranquilizó y espero que algunos de sus compañeros saludaran al moreno. No quería ser demasiado obvio. Al ver a Sebastian acercarse pensó que era el momento adecuando. Comenzó a caminar hacía ellos.

- ¿Abogado? ¿en serio? -le estaba preguntando Nick al rubio cuando llegó hasta ellos.

- Eso pone en mi licencia. -Se rascó la nuca.¿- Tengo un Buffet en Cincinnati -Alzó la vista para mirar a Adam- "Anderson, Smythe & Co" ¿te suena?

Un músculo comenzó a palpitar en la barbilla de Adam al darse cuenta que aquel era su abogado. Al mismo al que Jeff le había dicho que debía recurrir en caso de querer hablar de nuevo con el. Jeff pensó que era un buen momento para hacer notar su presencia.

- Hey, hola Nick. -El moreno sonrió.

- Hola Jeff. Cuanto tiempo.

- Si, mucho.

- Es el inicio de conversación mas patético que he escuchado en los últimos meses y trabajando como abogado eso es mucho decir. -Como siempre, Sebastian metiendo baza con la finalidad de aligerar el ambiente.

Nick reaccionó y sobresaltándolos a todos se acercó para darle un enorme y cálido abrazo a Jeff. El rubio cerró los ojos y se permitió disfrutar del extraño contacto a pesar de que no entendía porque lo estaba haciendo. Si Adam era el monstruo maltratador que todos sabían aquello no debía de estar haciéndole ni pizca de gracia. Había dos opciones o bien Nick queria demostrar su independencia delante de su marido (un extraño juego de poder en su opinión) o simplemente le extrañaba demasiado como para reprimirse.

- Te he echado de menos. -le dijo Nick al oído. Al parecer la segunda opción era la acertada.

- Y yo a ti.-La sinceridad fluyendo por su boca.

Jeff pensó que podía morir en los brazos de Nick. No quería separarse y sin embargo sabía que tenía que hacerlo. Pensó que sería maravilloso poder estirar aquellos segundos y que pudieran permanecer así por siempre. Abrazadas y unidos, juntos al fin. Aflojó el gesto asumiendo que era el momento de dejar que Nick se alejara. El moreno se apartó con un brillo en los ojos que segundos antes no había estado allí. El corazón de Jeff saltó en respuesta.

- Jeff. Me alegro de verte completamente vestido.

El rubio había olvidado por un segundo que Adam continuaba allí. Tan perdido en la mirada de Nick no había caído en que de nuevo le sujetaba la cintura. Tuvo que controlar el estúpido impulso de arrancar esa mano de SU Nick. No estaba bien y no entendía como los demás no podían ver los trozos de Nick

- Adam, cuanto tiempo. -Le dio la mano, el otro trató de romperle los dedos de tan fuerte que apretaba.- Es un placer que hayas podido venir.

- Sentía curiosidad por conocer a los famosos gorriones.

- Tanto como famosos... -intervino Sebastian.- En los geriátricos de todo Ohio éramos leyendas. Pero poco mas.

- Si, por lo que me han contado siempre acababais perdiendo ante el instituto McKinley. -Los tres gorriones torcieron el gesto. Sebastian habló.

- Eran excepcionales.

- O vosotros menos buenos de lo que creíais. -Los ojos del rubio se enturbiaron. Iba a replicar y no estaba del mejor humor. Una voz les interrumpió.

- ¡Nick! -Wes le dio un abrazo.- Me encanta que finalmente hayas podido venir.

- No podía negarme. Estaba seguro que tu mismo hubieras venido a buscarme si se me hubiera ocurrido negarme.

- Bien cierto. -Le ofreció su mano a Adam.- Usted debe de ser el hombre que nos ha robado a nuestro Nick. -El rubio se la estrechó con mas fuerza de la necesaria.

- Ahora MI Nick me temo.

Las cosas se volvieron tensas durante un segundo. Wes era una persona cortés, pero había ocasiones, momentos muy concretos en la vida, en las que su afable expresión cambiaba. Jeff podía dar fe de que solo había presenciado un estallido del director. En ese momento se podía oler la catástrofe. La estática de megafonía distrajo la atención, uno de los muchachos estaba pidiéndole a Wes que subiera al escenario. La reunión debía comenzar.

- Si me disculpan.

Wes se alejó, subiendo al pequeño escenario que había habilitado para la reunión. Agradeció con un cálido abrazo al gorrión que le tendía paso y se colocó frente al micrófono. El discurso estaba apunto de comenzar.

- Bienvenidos Gorriones. -Miró a todos los allí reunidos.- Estoy orgulloso de que hayáis respondido a mi llamada Hermanos. Porque mas que amigos, somos hermanos y hay ocasiones en que solo alguien en quien hemos confiado tan ciegamente es capaz de recordarnos quienes somos. -alzó las manos.- Llegamos a esta institución como desconocidos. Hoy nos encontramos como una familia.

- Amén. -dijo Thad. Quien había aparecido al lado de Jeff. Los dos se sonrieron y siguieron atentos. Wes aún no había acabado.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Nick sintió que algo se removía en su interior ante las palabras de su antiguo capitán. Wes y Nick tenían una historia en común, ellos dos tenían un pasado centrado en los vestuarios de la Dalton. Ambos eran jugadores del equipo de Baloncesto de la Academia, compartendo siempre derrotas y victorias. Esperando el momento de salir, respirando el nerviosismo del otro. Esa no había sido la primera vez que hubiera escuchado una charla como aquella, Wes era bueno con las palabras, el lo sabía. Le había animado a que se apuntara al club de Debate antes de intentarlo los dos juntos en el coro. Wes era el único que los animaba antes de los partidos. Era el y no el capitán quien se ponía frente a cada uno de ellos, mirándolos a los ojos, expresando la confianza que les tenía con solo cuatro palabras "_hoy ganaremos por ti"_. Tenía la capacidad y la fuerza de levantar la moral de cualquier persona. Por eso no había tardado mas de dos meses en alcanzar el máximo puesto en los Gorriones. Por eso era el quien estaba frente a todos ellos.

_Hay ocasiones en que solo alguien en quien hemos confiado tan ciegamente es capaz de recordarnos quienes somos. _Nick se estremeció, aquellas palabras habían sonado demasiado personales. No sabía porque, pero Wes _conocía_ su debacle interna. Apartó la mirada abrumado, no quería que descubriera lo que estaba apunto de hacer. El lo detendría y no podía parar ya. Apartó la cara, pero no pudo evitar seguir escuchando sus palabras.

- Hoy es un día especial. Hace ya cincuenta años que esta escuela está en pie. Cincuenta largos años en los que ha mantenido una férrea determinación en cuidar de aquellos que no podían encajar en la vida. Es su inicio, esta institución fue un hospital para refugiados, un hogar para huérfanos. Un lugar al que aquellos que huían podían recurrir. Una fortaleza bajo el mando de uno de los últimos hombres puramente buenos. Un hombre que consagró su vida a la protección de los mas desfavorecidos. Arthur Dalton III fue un gran señor y jamás ha de haber un director mejor que el. En su lecho de muerte tuvo una visión. Recitó unas palabras que formaron parte de la historia de este lugar. Su visión del mundo. _Ven gorrión que has perdido a tus padres, juega conmigo. _Fueran sus últimas palabras.

Dejó que las palabras calaran en los demás. Nick, tímido volvió la vista a el solo para comprobar que le estaba mirando. No como se hace en una exposición, vista perdida y todo lo demás. No, le estaba mirando a los ojos, con las palabras pasando a toda velocidad por ellos.

- Y yo hoy os digo. Venid mis hermanos, venid mis gorriones. Venid a jugar conmigo.

El público estalló en un aplauso. Muchos prefirieron silbar, como era tradición en el coro. Sebastian incluso alzó las manos para animar a Wes a seguir hablando. Nick observó su alrededor. El siempre había pertenecido a aquellas cuatro paredes, Dalton era su casa, el único hogar que había conocido cuando sus padres decidieron dejarle allí y ellos marcharse lejos. Vivir con su abuelo no le había reportado ni la mitad de la calidez que la biblioteca representtaba para el. Sus hermanos estaban allí. Jeff estaba allí y verls a todos unidos le daba la verdadera razón, la fuerza para hacer lo necesario por salvarlos. Como ya había dicho, la Academia era su todo. Por eso había elegido Dalton para suicidarse.

* * *

Si, lo se, queda una parte importante de este capítulo, pero estaba quedando algo largo y he pensado que lo mejor es partirlo. Aun no se si serán dos o tres trozos, pero aquí va el primero de ellos.

**_En el próximo episodio de We Change..._**

**_- Nick, ¡que mierda estas haciendo!_**

**_El moreno observó a su pesadilla. Jeff estaba frente a el mientras trataba de taponar su herida. Las manos del rubio se cubrieron de inmediato de sangre. Nick sonrió y con la mano que tenía sana sujetó el pelo de Jeff para atraerlo hacía el. _**

**_- Os estoy salvando._**

**_Y no esperó respuesta. Hizo aquello que estaba esperando hacer desde hacía ya diez años. Le beso con la poca cordura que le quedaba. Con lo poco que le había dejado Adam._**

**_- Te quiero. -le dijo con un hilo de voz._**

**_- Nick, no me dejes, no ahora._**

**_Pero ya no podía escucharle. Se perdía en un túnel negro en el que simplemente escuchaba de lejos el sonido de un gorrión cantando._**

(Estoy escribiendo este trozo y estoy casi llorando) Reviews. Plis. I love You.


	8. La reunión de los gorriones Parte 2

Hola!

**Antes de nada decir que los personajes de Glee no me pertenecen. Aleena es invención mia pero todos los demás son obra de los genios que conocemos como Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuck y Ian Brennan. No gano nada con esta publicación a excepción de dejar suelta un poco de mi loca imaginación. **

Lo siguiente, este capítulo es bastante mas fuerte que los demás. Contiene algo de violencia (Todos conocemos a Adam) y un intento de suicidio (no adelanto nada porque Nick ya lo ha dicho en el capítulo anterior). Avisaré cuando sea el segundo, por si alguien no quiere leer esa parte. Simplement ha de fiarse de los avisos que pondré en negrita.

También os digo que si queréis a Nick, tras este capítulo vais a amar al comando "Gorriones al rescate", yo ya lo hago y simplemente acaban de comenzar. Son impresionantes y os van a sorprender algunos de ellos. ^^

En fin. Sin mas que decir.

Disfrutad y al final... no me matéis.

* * *

**Capítulo 7. La reunión de los Gorriones. Parte 2.**

Wes no bajó inmediatamente de la tarima. Se giró y tapando el micro habló con uno de los colaboradores que tenía a su alrededor. Cameron rápidamente se acercó al equipo de sonido y asintió. Estaba preparado para poner cualquier cosa que la alocada mente de Wes estuviera pensando en hacer. Según lo que recordaba Nick, en ese momento debían de poner unos videos sobre sus actuaciones pasadas. Solo esperaba que no fuera la desastrosa actuación del geriatríco del último año. Caerse de un escenario que solo levantaba un palmo del suelo había sido demasiado triste.

- Bien, ahora cedo la palabra a los co-capitanes de la promoción de 2013. Sebastian Smythe y Hunter Clarington.

Estallaron en aplausos y los dos hombres subieron al escenario. Nick realmente les admiraba, tan diferentes y a la vez tan compenetrados. El último año habían sido el pilar que había mantenido a los Gorriones en pie. Habían tratado lo imposible llegando incluso al nivel de robar el trofeo del McKinley para que Blaine volviera. Retorciendo las reglas hasta lo imposible, manipulando y consiguiendo instaurar el temor en los contrincantes solo con la pose de "victoria" que Hunter les había hecho ensayar toda una semana. Hicieron un maravilloso trabajo con las canciones del nacional y consiguieron que todos pasaran el año con una matrícula de tarea titánica digna de una mención de honor.

Sebastian subió el primero y dejó que fuera el otro quien hablara. A el siempre le había gustado mantenerse en la sombra, la gran cabeza pensante detrás de los maquiavélicos planes.

- Bienvenidos Gorriones. -Hunter se aclaró la garganta.- Me alegra ver que prácticamente todos los nuestros están aquí esta noche. -Miró por encima de su hombro a Sebastian.- Aunque Blaine ha vuelto a huir.

Las risas no tardaron en llegar. Los muchachos habían querido ver al moreno, todos le echaban mucho de menos, pero las cosas siempre acaban por complicarse. El McKinley celebrara esa noche la reunión anual por lo que le había dicho Thad. Nick se dio cuenta que le hubiera gustado mucho tener a Blaine aunque fuera unos segundos frente a el, tenía mucho que decirle y quería despedirse. Sobretodo decirle adiós.

- Bromas aparte. Estoy muy orgulloso de estar en esta sala con todos vosotros. Guardo grandes recuerdos de aquel último año en que fui raptado de Colorado Spring para llevaros a vosotros, panda de vagos al Nacional. -De nuevo la gente comenzó a reír. Incluido, por extraño que pareciera dado su estado de ánimo, Nick.- Aquellos nueve meses, de mi último curso fueron maravillosos. Jamás los olvidaría aunque quisiera. Como ha dicho Wes, mas que amigos os convertisteis en mis hermanos. Y uno nunca puede olvidar la sangre. Esta dentro de nosotros por siempre, en donde quiera que estemos, recordándonos que nunca hemos estado ni estaremos solos.

Nick bajó la mirada. Aquellas palabras de nuevo parecían dirigidas a el. Adam afianzó su agarre en la cintura del moreno. Recordándole, de ese sutil modo, que seguía allí. Acompañándole. Cercándole. Sebastian caminó unos pasos hacía delante, colocándose esa vez frente al micrófono.

- En el programa figuraba que ahora veríamos una serie de videos de nuestras actuaciones. Pero ha habido un fallo en los audiovisuales y me temo que nuestras familias se quedarán sin ver de lo que hemos sido siempre capaces... -Wes le gritó algo que Nick no pudo escuchar.- Bueno, o como Wes me acaba de recordar, también podemos hacerlo en directo.

- Así que, por favor. ¡Gorriones al escenario!- finalizó Hunter.

Nick no estaba seguro de haber oído bien. Aquello no podía ser cierto. ¿Realmente quería volver a cantar? ¿allí? Miró a Adam quien lo observaba con una media sonrisa. Le dio un pequeño empujoncito hacía el escenario. Nick quiso golpearle. Su marido sonreía porque creía que iban a hacer el ridículo mas absoluto. El nunca había creído en sus dotes de músico., en su capacidad vocal que otros muchos en la escuela habían admirado. Pensaba que Nick no era bueno en lo que hacía, en realidad, en nada a lo que se pudiera dedicar. Sus palabras exactas habían sido "si eras tan magnífico, ¿porque nunca te dieron un solo?" Nick había tratado de convencerlo de que habían voces mucho mejores, que si no se lo daban era porque la competencia era excepcional. Adam simplemente había sonreído dándole la razón como si fuera tonto. Devaluando su capacidad, matando un poco sus sueños.

Nick sintió el hombro de Rick chocar contra el suyo cuando se dirigía al escenario. Le miraba con una disculpa y una promesa escrita en los ojos. Nick sabía lo que trataba de decirle, estaban claras las palabras. No habían hablado desde el momento en había sido secuestrado de su casa. Habían disculpas y ideas, pero lamentablemente llegaba tarde.

Lo curioso es que Nick, cuando había llegado a la conclusión que desaparecer era lo mejor que podía hacer, se había dado cuenta que habrían dos cosas que echaría terriblemente de menos. Que se arrepentiría de no lograr. legados a ese punto. Una de ellas era cantar con los Gorriones de nuevo, la otra era decirle a Jeff que continuaba queríendole. Al menos podría morir con la tranquilidad de haber cumplido una de sus últimas voluntades. Subió hasta el pequeño escenario y se colocó en el círculo, junto a sus antiguos compañeros. Rick y Thad se colocaron junto a el, justo en frente, Sebastian y Jeff.

- Creo que deberíamos empezar con "Glad you came".- propuso Wes. Sebastian le interrumpió.

- Yo creo que deberíamos cantar primero "Whistle", Seguidamente "Glad you came" y cerrar con la maravillosa y espectacular "Uptown Girl". -El corazón de Nick se detuvo.

- ¿"Uptown girl"? -preguntó Hunter.- ¿Quien canta? -Jeff le sonrió.

- Thad, Sebastian y Nick como voz principal.

- Me parece una gran idea.

Los chicos se dispersaron y el moreno no pudo siquiera moverse. Cantar Uptown Girl significaba ponerse frente a toda la audiencia y cantar el solo. Sin las privadas paredes de la biblioteca para resguardarse, finalmente en el escenario de los gorriones. "_Puedes hacerlo" _Le susurró Jeff al pasar por su lado, haciendo que sus hombros se chocaran a propósito, no como una agresión sino como un apoyo siempre esperado. Todos se colocaron en la primera formación. No podían aunque quisieran olvidar aquel día, el momento en que habían ganado las Regionales. Había sido una de las mejores actuaciones que podían recordar, perfectamente sincronizada y armonizada. Creado bajo las prácticas instrucciones militares de Hunter. Con Sebastian y el, en ese momento, de nuevo Capitán habían sido imbatibles.

Las primeras notas sonaron y la melodía fue sola. Los chicos fueron transportados diez años en el pasado, frente a toda la audiencia, con los muchachos de Nuevas Iniciativas en el público, observando boquiabiertos a sus contrincantes. Viendo como sus fuerzas flaqueaban ante el maravilloso espectáculo que representaban. La primera canción acabó demasiado pronto. Los nervios de Nick fueron en aumento, pero "Glad you came" era una de sus favoritas y no pudo evitar darlo todo. Se encontró con Jeff en varias partes del baile, sonriéndose como aquel mismo día, once años atrás. No había sido un buen día para Nick, estaba enfermo, con treinta y nueve de fiebre y una laringitis odiosa. Los Gorriones le habían dicho que esperara en casa, pero el se cargó de corticoides y fue a los Estatales, peleando por la victoria que no pudieron obtener por la complejidad de las circunstancias. No dieron el cien por ciento, pero Sebastian realmente trató de hacerlo perfectamente.

Los aplausos los dejaron respirar un par de minutos. Esa vez si que había sido la buena, con un público selecto, dando mas de lo que tenían dentro. De nuevo se colocaron en formación, un poco diferente a las veces anteriores. Con el al frente, flanqueado por David y Jeff. Como había sido siempre. David aprovechó el minuto que les había dado para acercarse.

- Estaba prepcupado. ¿Estas bien? -le susurró, tratando de evitar que Jeff les escuchara.

- Si, no te proecupes.

- Se reconocer un golpe. -Nick le miro por encima del hombro.

- No es el momento, ni el lugar.

- Luego hablaremos, y no pienso dejar que vuelvas con el. Esta vez no hay discursión.

Nick asintió para que dejara el tema. Como había dicho no era ni el momento ni el lugar para esa conversación. Nick había tratado de evitar a David desde que lo había visto llegar. El era el único que sabía toda la verdad y que posiblemente leería en sus ojos lo que estaba apunto de hacer. Nick palpó en su bolsillo. El bote de pastillas y lo demás seguía allí, oculto. Las primeras notas de la canción sonaron. Las luces se centraron en el y respiró hondo como aquella vez en la que Blaine los había encontrado. Recordaba la genial coreografía que el propio David había creado para acompañar su canción.

_Oooh, Oooh, uptown girl, _

_She's been living in her white bred world  
As long as anyone with hot blood can  
And now she's looking for a downtown man  
That's what I am _

Trent y Rick ocuparon el puesto de Jeff y David sustituyéndolos a los lados de Nick. Cubriéndole mientras el seguía cantando aquella canción que le traía tantos recuerdos.

_And when she knows what  
She wants from her time  
And when she wakes up  
And makes up her mind _

Dos gorriones mas se unieron a los bailarines. Nick se permitió la licencía de pasar al frente para cantarle al público hasta qye Sebastian se adelantó, con las manos en los bolsillos y su mejor pinta de _chico malo_ patentada.

_She'll see I'm not so tough  
Just because  
I'm in love with an uptown girl _

Nick rió y se acercó a el recogiendo el testigo para continuar con la canción. Sebastian se colocó a su lado para continuar con los coros. El estribillo era la parte mas divertida, bailando todos al mismo tiempo. Hasta salir disparados, con Nick a la cabeza, imitando aquel improvisado asalto a la profesora de francés.

_You know I've seen her in her uptown world  
She's getting tired of her high class toys  
And all her presents from her uptown boys  
She's got a choice _

_Uptown girl  
You know I can't afford to buy her pearls  
But maybe someday when my ship comes in  
She'll understand what kind of guy I've been  
And then I'll win _

Se movieron por el escenario para parar en seco. Thad, Sebastian y Nick se colocaron al frente, como si estuvieran teniendo un diálogo.

- And when she's walking. She's looking so fine- dijo Nick mirándo al público. Sebastian le puso la mano en el hombro.

- And when she's talking . She'll say that she's mine. -Thad se adelantó alzando las manos.

- She'll say I'm not so tough. Just because...

El resto de la canción fue perfecto. Recordando la coreografía sin siquiera pensarlo. Cuando los aplausos comenzaron Nick sintió de nuevo que aquel era su lugar. Le fascinaba cantar, y estar allí, en un escenario, con el calor de los focos en la cara se lo recordó. Los chicos le golpearon amistosamente el hombro. La actuación había sido buena, estaba mal que el mismo lo dijera, pero era la simple verdad. Eran insuperables como grupo.

Nick dudo. Por primera vez en toda la noche dudo. ¿Y si...?

- Ha sido patético.- No había prácticamente bajado del escenario cuando escuchó su voz a su derecha. Adam se acercó a ellos.- Realmente espero que lo hicierais mejor en el pasado. -Sebastian , que estaba detrás de el, se aproximó a la pareja.

- Ha sido genial, como siempre, disculpo tu falta de oído debido a ese estúpido pelo pasado de moda.

- ¿Perdón?

- Lo siento, el sarcasmo viene con la actuación. -Adam se giró dispuesto a encararlo hasta que, de la nada aparecieron Rick y Hunter.

- Y si no te gusta, no has de preocuparte, -Wes le puso la mano en el hombro.- los Gorriones son ahora un grupo de veinte chicos de entre quince y diecisiete años. No nosotros. Viejos seniles.

- Viejo serás tu Wes. -le recriminó Rick.- Yo me conservo maravillosamente.

- ¡¿De quien es un Toyota con matrícula X453T?! -Gritó Trent entrando a toda velocidad.

Nick y Adam giraron la cabeza, aquel vehículo era suyo. El rubio salió corriendo en dirección a el, si había algo que amara mas que a si mismo era a su estúpido coche. Nick se quedó rodeado de Gorriones, esperando que volviera cuando se dio cuenta de dos cosas a las vez. David estaba acercándose y no habría un mejor momento para que hiciera lo que estaba preparando.

Se disculpó con los chicos, argumentando que iba al baño. Se encerró en su favorito, el de la segunda planta. No se preocupó en cerrar la puerta, no estaba acostumbrado y cuando notarán su ausencia ya no habría vuelta atrás. Se colocó frente al espejo y dejó en la mesa de mármol del lava manos las cosas que había traído cuidadosamente de casa. Primero la botellita con las pastillas, los anti-coagulantes eran especialmente importantes en su cometido. Lo segundo que depositó fue la cuchilla. Probó su filo contra el espejo, una pequeña señal en uno de los laterales sería lo único que quedaría después de que limpiaran todo aunque nunca nadie sabría de ello.

Abrió el bote y sacó cuatro pastillas, eran el número adecuado para una persona de su tamaño. Se las tragó con un poco de agua de los lavabos. Se quitó la chaqueta dejándola púlcramente doblada a uno de los lados, que fuera a morir no significaba que no lo hiciera con estilo. Respiró hondo y sujetó la cuchilla con los dedos índice y pulgar de su mano derecha. Solo tenía una oportunidad para hacerlo bien. Un solo intento que podría acabar bastante mal en el caso de fallar.

Se miró en el espejo comprobando que no había vuelto el brillo a sus ojos. Durante un segundo había pensado que quizás había una salida, que el podría ser mas de lo que el estúpido de Adam se empeñaba en hacerle creer. Seguía teniendo ese pequeño talento que sus compañeros insistían era muy grande. Amaba el escenario casi tanto como ayudar a sus pacientes. Pero Adam había llegado en el momento oportuno como siempre, destruyendo sus castillos de naipes, soplando fuerte para eliminar de un solo vendaval la coraza casa que había formado en esa actuación con los Gorriones. Le había recordado porque había escogido la muerte antes que seguir con el. Las palabras habían sido claras.

_Nick estaba en el suelo con los brazos alrededor de su abdomen, podía sentir la fractura de una de sus costillas. Adam se erguía ante el, con el cinturón con el que le había golpeado aún en la mano. Nick recogió su dignidad y con ella se alzó del suelo. Temblando se puso en pie tanto como sus magulladas costillas le dejaron._

_- Me he cansado patético niño. Estoy harto de tus flirteos, de tus trasgresiones y tus intentos de oponerte a mi voluntad. Al parecer los golpes no son suficientes para ti. -se acercó a el y le sujetó el mentón para tener su completa atención, como si no hacerlo fuera realmente una opción para Nick.- Si vuelves vuelves a hacer algo que me disguste, que siquiera me moleste no iré de nuevo a por ti. Iré a por ellos Nick, uno a uno. Les haré sangrar y suplicar por mas. -Tiró de el hacía delante sin detenerse a mirar el pánico en los ojos del moreno.- Sabes que puedo hacerlo, sabes quien es mi familia y lo mas importante. Sabes que no es la primera vez._

_**Beware! Suicide Scene!**_

Recordar aquel momento le dio el impulso necesario. Sin dudar o temblar apretó la cuchilla contra la piel de su antebrazo y arrastró hacía el codo. El dolor le golpeó como un latigazo, pero la sensación de estar haciendo algo bueno por sus amigos fue mas fuerte. **(N.A: ¡Dios nos salve de los sacrificados! Nick el cementerio está lleno de héroes y yo quiero que estés vivo joe! No se puede trabajar contigo... ¡arg!) **Los estaba salvando y no había mejor razón que aquella para acabar con su vida. La puerta del baño se abrió sobresaltándole. Giro la cara asustando ya que definitivamente no había esperado eso. Jeff observó la brillante y líquida sangre que corría de su brazo al suelo.

**_Danger off._**

- Nick, ¡que mierda estas haciendo! -Se lanzó hacía adelante. La debilidad de la pérdida de sangre evitó que Nick se alejara.

El moreno observó a su pesadilla. Jeff estaba frente a el mientras trataba de taponar su herida. ¡No podía permitirlo! Trató de quitarlo, pero ya estaba débil. Las manos del rubio se cubrieron de inmediato de sangre, que no dejaba de correr. Nick sonrió, los medicamentos estaban haciendo su efecto correctamente. No había pensado en pasar sus últimos momentos con Jeff, pero la situación quizás podía serle propicia para cumplir la última voluntad que le quedaba. Con la mano que tenía sana, la que había mutilado a su gemela, sujetó el pelo de Jeff para atraerlo hacía su rostro.

- Os estoy salvando. -le explicó a pesar de saber que el rubio no comprendería nada. Las lágrimas en los ojos de Jeff fueron un puñal directo a su corazón.

No esperó respuesta a sus palabras, no las había llegados a esa situación. Se armó de valor e hizo aquello que estaba esperando desde hacía ya diez años. Le beso con la poca cordura que le quedaba. Con lo poco que le había dejado Adam. Con lo único que no había ardido en aquel infierno en que vivía cada día.

- Te quiero. -le dijo con un hilo de voz cuando se separaron.

- Nick, no me dejes, no ahora.-Las lágrimas no cesaban.

El moreno cerró los ojos. Sabía que Jeff continuaba hablándole, anclando su ser a la consciencia pero el ya no podía escucharle. Se perdía en un túnel negro en el que simplemente escuchaba de lejos el sonido de un gorrión cantando.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Jeff vio con pánico como los ojos de Nick se cerraban. Aquello NO podía pasar, Nick no podía morir en sus brazos. No tan cerca de la salvación, a solo unos minutos de la fuga que tan cautelosamente habían planeado los Gorriones y el. Gritó con toda la capacidad que le daban sus pulmones, no paró hasta que David entró en aquel aterrador baño. Se lanzó contra ellos y ayudó a taponar con su propia chaqueta la herida de Nick. Una vez la hubieron sujetado el brazo lo mejor que pudieron David se giró a el.

- Busca a Wes, dile que te abra la enfermería y vuelve aquí con Richard, el es el que mayor fuerza tiene. -Jeff iba a protestar, ni por todo el oro del mundo dejaría solo a Nick, sin embargo la determinación de David le dijo que no estaba para discursiones.- Jeff, necesito que seas rápido, tengo la presión exacta en este momento, pero no puedo aguantar mucho tiempo. Necesito que por una puta vez en tu vida hagas caso a los demás. Corre y no te detengas por nada ni por nadie hasta llegar a Wes y a Richard. Confiamos en ti.

Fue el _confiamos_ lo que le impulsó a salir de allí corriendo. Las piernas se activaron solas y la adrenalina le entregó la velocidad de la que jamás había sido portador. Bajó las escaleras a saltos y se dirigió al salón. Agradeció al cielo haber tenido la corazonada de seguir a Nick. Todo había estado bien hasta que lo había visto esquivar el primer lavabo que encontró supo que algo andaba mal. Cameron le había distraído por el camino y había estado punto de no llegar, pero su instinto le había gritado que siguiera andando, que una charla no era lo que debía estar haciendo en ese momento. Como casi siempre, había acertado.

Entró en el salón y el primer grito le sorprendió. En la carrera había olvidado que estaba completamente cubierto de sangre. Se movió entre la gente, asustando a la mayoría, cuando llegó hasta Wes se detuvo.

- Wes, debes abrir la puerta de la enfermería, es una emergencia. -Alzó la mirada buscando a su amigo entre la multitud. Rick ya se estaba acercando a el. Cerró la distancia que los separaba.- Rick, baño del segundo piso. Nick...

- ¿Que le ha pasado a Nick?

Las palabras se atoraron en su garganta, no podía decirlo, no era capaz de pronunciar la condenada palabra de cuatro sílabas y ocho letras. Le quemaba cerrándole la garganta.

- Esta herido. -pudo articular.- David necesita cosas de la enfermería y que Rick le ayude a retener la sangre.

No necesitó mas explicaciones, sus amigos no eran estúpidos y las pocas pistas les habían indicado lo que estaba ocurriendo. Salió de nuevo al pasillo y sus piernas volvieron a sorprenderle yendo aun mas rápido, manteniendo el apretado paso de Wes, que se separó de ellos antes de las escaleras y las enormes zancadas de Rick, que amenazaban con dejarles atrás. Cuando llegaron a la puerta del baño, Jeff se dio cuenta que no estaban solos. Sebastian, Thad y Hunter habían subido con ellos. Los cinco entraron en el baño sin perder tiempo, no era momento de explicaciones.

- ¿Donde me necesitas? -Rick le grito al tiempo que el Shock le golpeaba.

Nick estaba peor, había perdido completamente el color de su rostro, estaba tan blanco como los inmaculados azulejos de las paredes de aquel baño. El gigante se arrodilló con miedo, esa situación escapaba de sus manos, era demasiado para ellos.

- Rick, necesito ir a la enfermería a por unas cosas. -Se inclinó descubriendo el estropicio en el que se había convertido su chaqueta.- Tienes que presionar con fuerza la herida para cortar la hemorragia, manten el brazo por encima del corazón, eso también ayudará.¡Hunter! -el aludido se acercó.- Necesito que despiertes a Nick. Me la suda lo que hagas, pero tiene que estar consciente. Eres militar así que tendrás experiencia en despertar a los tuyos de las maneras poco ortodoxas. -Alzó los ojos hacía Jeff pero no fue a el a quien llamó.- Sebastian, debes controlar a Jeff.

- ¿Perdón? -El rubio se quedó igual de extrañado.

- Cuando Hunter despierte a Nick, porque lo va a hacer, el será el único que lo mantenga anclado a la tierra. Thad, tu vendrás conmigo. -El moreno asintió.

Los chicos asintieron y mientras Rick y el intercambiaban posiciones el enfermero siguió hablando.

- Necesito saber que lo habéis comprendido antes de irme de aquí. El hijo de puta se ha tomado anti-coagulantes para mejorar el sangrado. No ha hecho las cosas a medias. -Los ojos de los chicos viraron hacía el botecito en la mesilla. David se levantó.- Volveré lo mas rápido que pueda. No perdáis a Nick en mi ausencia.

Salió de allí a la misma velocidad que ellos habían llegado. En cuanto la puerta se cerró Hunter se arrodilló ante Nick, le sujetó la cara y trato de despertarle con sutiles toques. Al ver que no funcionaba se giró a Sebastian.

- Sujeta a Jeff.- El rubio sintió los brazos del otro alrededor de su pecho como barrotes de hierro.

Hunter golpeó el rostro de Nick con fuerza. No relativamente fuerte, no. Lo suficientemente fuerte para romperle el labio. Jeff saltó hacía el, no iba a permitir que se agrediera a aquel hombre en su presencia. Había sufrido demasiado. Trató por segunda vez de soltarse con el mismo resultado. Para ser tan delgado, Sebastian tenía mas fuerza que un demonio.

- ¡¿Qué mierda te crees que estas haciendo Hunter?! -le gritó sin poder hacer otra cosa.

- Despertarle.

Iba a replicar, tenía el insulto preparado en la punta de la lengua, pero ver de nuevo los preciosos ojos verdes de Nick abriéndose le robó la capacidad de hablar. Lo había despertado. No podía creerlo. Había conseguido lo que el no había logrado gritando. Hunter examinó el rostro de Nick y trató de que centrara sus ojos en el.

- ¡Hey! Buenos días muchacho. -le sonrió con tristeza.- ¿Has vuelto con nosotros Nick? -La visión del moreno se desenfocó.- Hey no... no no no. No te vas a ir. Jamás he perdido un soldado y no te voy a perder a ti. -Lanzó una mano tras el.- Mira quien está aquí. Jeff esta con nosotros. -Las presas alrededor de su pecho desaparecieron y el rubio se arrodillo a su lado.- Estamos todos contigo. -Bajó el tono de voz.- Háblale, dile cosas agradables, mantenlo despierto.

Jeff asintió y sorbió las lágrimas. La visión de Nick le estaba matando. Las mano de Rick estaban prácticamente cubiertas de sangre, mantenía una buena presión en la herida pero Jeff no era tonto, sabía perfectamente que le quedaba poco tiempo. Necesitaba que David llegara. Necesitaba algo sólido como sus conocimientos a los que aferrarse para no dejarse caer definitivamente en la realidad que significaba dejar a Nick marcharse de su lado.

- Hola Nicki.- Le acarició la cara y el muchacho pareció reaccionar.- Sabes, has cantado espectacularmente. Creía que el talento que tenías en la escuela no podía mejorar, pero sabes que. -hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa. Lo máximo que podía hacer en esa situación.- eres incluso mas maravilloso que hace diez años -sujetó su mano sana.- Mi jefe dice que tengo un don para captar el talento y se que en ti hay mucho. Cuando salgamos de aquí. -miró a los demás antes de seguir.- Porque vamos a salir de aquí Nicki, cuando lo hagamos te pienso llevar a Cincinnati y juntos grabaremos una maqueta. No puedo prometerte nada, los críticos musicales son cada vez mas... -Nick trató de sonreír. Apretó la mano de Jeff.

- Esta funcionando. -Susurró Hunter.- Muy bien Jeff. Lo estás haciendo jodidamente bien.

- Son muy exigentes, pero confío en ti.

- Siempre has... has... tenido demasiada fe...en mi... Jeffy.

Decir que la voz de Nick les sobresaltó, era quedarse corto. El corazón saltó de su pecho al ver que sus ojos tenían el mismo extraño brillo de siempre. Era como si una estrella se hubiera quedado incrustada allí. permanentemente atrapada en la mirada triste de aquel hombre. Le apretó la mano con mas fuerza, fijándose en que la sangre en las manos de Rick estaba seca ya. La hemorragia había parado aparentemente.

- Demasiada no. La que te mereces. -Siguió acariciándole la mejilla sin darse cuenta que quien mantenía la cara erguida era Hunter.- Mas de la que hasta ahora te he dado. He sido tan estúpido Nicki.

- No te lamentes, mantenlo despierto. -Jeff agradeció las indicaciones de su amigo militar. Sin el no sabría que hacer en esa situación.

- ¿Sabes que vamos a hacer cuando salgamos de aquí? -negó débilmente con la cabeza.- Te voy a llevar a pescar. -Sebastian rió detrás suyo.- El suricato se ríe porque sabe que le puedo, pero ya verás, es divertidisimo. Normalmente acabamos siempre por lanzar a Blaine al agua y olvidarnos de pescar, pero Aleena tiene tendencia a cazar un pez o dos por nosotros lo que salva la cena.

- Te encantará ver a Jeff haciendo el ridículo. -contribuyó Smythe.

- Te aseguro que no hago el ridículo, simplemente soy patoso. Pero que te voy a contar a ti Nicki, tu sabes lo patoso que puedo llegar a ser. Estabas conmigo cuando casi destruyo los vestuarios después de una práctica de...

La puerta se abrió como azotaba por un vendaval. Wes, Thad y David entraron por ella. Hunter se alejó tirando de Jeff para colocarlo en un ángulo que pudiera seguir sujetando la mano de Nick sin interferir en el trabajo de David. El enfermero se puso a trabajar de inmediato. De nuevo la voz de Nick les sobresaltó.

- No... por favor David, no.

Todos se quedaron mirándole. Sabían que se había intentado suicidar pero escucharle decir que no quería que le ayudaran acabo de retorcer el puñal que todos tenían en el pecho. David plasmó una mueca extraña en su cara mientras cargaba una jeringuilla con anestesia.

- Sabes el problema Nick. -Le levantó la manga y le pinchó en ángulo del codo sin ninguna ceremonia.- Que me la suda lo que quieras. No voy a dejarte morir. Ni ahora ni nunca. -Los ojos del moreno comenzaron a cerrarse.- No te perderé. No te perderemos. No podemos perderte. Sin ti, no hay gorriones.

* * *

Y ahora es cuando quereis mi muerte por cortar aquí. Lo siento. Pero estaba quedando ya muy largo. Queda una tercera parte muy bonita. ¿Os ha gustado la manera de Jeff de mantenerle despierto? Son todos tan monos. Ains. Por cierto si alguien se pregunta porque puse Whistle, es porque en el próximo cap de la serie es la que van a cantar en el Regional los gorriones (me he documentado!). Esa junto a otra.

Ains, pobre Nicki. Sacrificándose por los demás. Si esque... sabéis este trozo del cap se ha escrito solo. El ha comenzado y yo no podía detenerle. Os juro que veía poco a poco la escena formándose, creándose sin que pudiera intervenir. Aunque ahora comienza a llegar lo bueno.

En fin. un pequeño adelanto. Este mucho mas agradable que los demás. Jejej.

**_Nick se sentó en la cama y aceptó la botella de agua que le estaba dando Jeff. No quería mirar sus ojos y ver la decepción pintada en ellos. Había tratado de hacer lo mejor para todos y aquellos cabezotas se lo habían impedido. _**

**_- ¿Como estás? -le preguntó Jeff._**

**_- Mareado y cabreado. -Alzó los ojos para enfrentarse a el. Todo estaba perdido ya.- ¿Sabes en la mierda en la que acabas de meterte? Debiste haberme dejado morir._**

**_- Mala suerte Nicki. -Le sujetó la barbilla dulcemente con un dedo, se la alzó con delicadeza. Toque completamente diferente al tipo al que estaba acostumbrado.- No te vas a librar de mi tan fácilmente y si tienes miedo de esa perra que tienes como marido es hora de que te des cuenta de que es él quien tendría que tener miedo de nosotros. _**

**__**¿Y ahora? ¿como se os queda el cuerpo? La trama se empieza a poner interesante. Jeff-mafia a vuelto! y esta vez para quedarse.

Espero que os haya gustado y no haberme pasado con las escenas oscuras. He tratado de hacerlo lo mas realista posible sin caer en el gore. Espero vuestros comentarios!

Gracias!

Review!


	9. La reunión de los Gorriones Parte 3

**Antes de nada decir que los personajes de Glee no me pertenecen. Aleena es invención mia pero todos los demás son obra de los genios que conocemos como Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuck y Ian Brennan. No gano nada con esta publicación a excepción de dejar suelta un poco de mi loca imaginación. **

**Mucho Limón en este capítulo. Lo advierto. Pero chicos, es Rated M, sabíais lo que había cuando entrastéis. **

Bien, bien, bien. Hemos llegado a la última parte de la reunión. Por fin el desenlace de este larguísimo capítulo. Se podría dividir en dos partes y cada cual de ellas mas intensa. En fins no os diré mucho quiero que lo leáis. Pero eso si... Nick por fin saca esas bonitas garras que yo se que tiene. por fin... tras siete capítulos llega el NIFF.

Suuw cielo, tus review jamás podrían ser demasiado largos. Emiily.23 tu apoyo es inconmensurable. Muchas gracias desde mi corazón. Y en este cap no sale Adam. Déja que descanse que ya dará por saco en el futuro. Este es solo de nuestros chicos. Ellos mandan en este capítulo.

Os lo agradezco mucho, de verdad a todos aquellos que dejáis reviews y que seguís la historia desde la sombra. Jamás me he sentido tan realizada a la hora de escribir algo. Realmente gracias. Este capítulo va para todos vosotros. Me dáis la vida, en serio.

Bueno, nada mas que decir. Disfrutad!

* * *

**Capítulo 8. La reunión de los Gorriones. Parte 3**

Jeff aguantó como un valiente allí. David estaba concentrado, prácticamente sin hablar, simplemente dejando que sus manos y sus años de experiencia tomaran el control de la situación. Hunter permanecía como un pilar tras el, aguantando la espalda del rubio. Con el control que todos ellos habían perdido en el momento en que habían entrado por la puerta. Conectó un aparato al dedo de Nick y le pasó la pantallita donde se leían las constantes vitales a Rick.

- Controla esto. Si baja de 60 me avisas.

- Comprendido.

Aquellos escasos doce minutos se hicieron una eternidad para Jeff. No pudo dejar de temblar hasta que vio que David sonreía con un gesto cansado. El enfermero se apartó un poco y comprobó la herida que acababa de suturar. Había hecho lo mas adecuado con lo poco de lo que disponía. Solo le faltaba vendar y estaría hecho. Solo quedaba esperar que Nick despertara. Otros siete minutos pasaron antes de que lo hiciera. Jeff no había soltado su mano en todo el proceso.

- ¿Estoy muerto? -preguntó bajito.

- No, mas bien anestesiado. -David le acarició la frente. Miró reprobatoriamente a Wes al cabo de unos segundos.- No entiendo como coño tenéis morfina en una escuela. ¿Sabes que eso es peligroso?

- Solo tiene llave el director y la enfermera. No es peligroso.

- Da igual, lo agradezco. -Retornó sus ojos oscuros a los verdes de Nick.- ¿como te encuentras?

- Flotando en una puta nube.

- Eso es que estás bien. -le dio una palmada en el muslo y se levantó comenzando a lavarse las manos.- Jeff trata de sentarle a ver como reacciona.

Jeff se aproximó mas a Nick y con mucho cuidado le levantó del suelo sin soltarle la mano, sujetándole por la axila con la otra. La mano herida descansaba en su regazo, cubierta de una inmaculada venda que por el momento no se había manchado de sangre. Una vez se aseguró que no iba a irse derecho al suelo le pasó el brazo por detrás de la espalda tratando de ser un buen soporte para el. Nick apoyó la cabeza en el cuello de Jeff. El rubio se sobresaltó cuando le habló.

- Sácame de aquí Jeff. -con cada palabra un escalofrío.- No quiero que nadie me mire con pena.

- Nadie lo hará. -le dijo Jeff. Sin embargo dirigió sus palabras hacía David.- ¿Podemos llevarlo a algún otro lado?

- Yo recomendaría al hospital, pero como os vais a pasar mis indicaciones por el forro de los cojones los dos prefiero que nos vayamos a un lugar donde yo pueda ir y sea mucho mas privado que el baño de la escuela.

- ¿Que tal casa de Nick?

Todos los allí presentes se quedaron mirando a Trent, acababa de entrar en el baño. Jeff tuvo ganas de hacer algo que había odiado toda su vida, tuvo ganas de levantarse y golpearle. ¿Aquel idiota no había escuchado nada de lo habían estado hablando? ¿No había visto las fotos que Jeff había puesto bajo sus narices? Sebastian se acercó a el con cara de pocos amigos, pero Wes fue mas rápido interceptando al rubio antes de que se produjera la catástrofe.

- ¿Tu eres idiota? -Wes no podía parar sus palabras, sin embargo.- Si quieres podemos avisar también a Adam, el hijo de puta que le golpea.

- Chicos, se que parece que el tiene la culpa, pero pueden haber miles de situaciones que excusen la aparición de los hematomas y los golpes. Nick no lo ha confirmado y estamos actuando demasiado precipitadamente. Parece que Adam le quiere.

- ¡Tu mismo viste los putos informes! -Rick continuaba al lado de Jeff, pero algo mas cabreado que minutos antes.

- ¿Que informes? ¿Habéis visto los informes del hospital de Nick? -Rick ignoró a David y continuó con la pelea que mantenía con Trent.

- No se si hemos estado en un universo paralelo o realmente eres idiota. ¿como vamos a dejar que vuelva a casa?

- Habéis visto mis informes. -No preguntaba, afirmaba. La voz de Nick era dura. Todos (incluido Jeff) habían olvidado que estaba allí y despierto.- ¿Quien os dio permiso para indagar en mi puta vida?

La mano que estaba sujetando segundos antes desapareció. Nick se alejó de el y sujetándose como pudo del mármol se levantó. David salió de su camino, el no tenía nada que ver en aquello y lo estaba dejando bien claro. Se miró al espejo y observó el estropicio que había formado en aquel cuarto de baño. Cogió las pastillas y se las tiró a su compañero de trabajo, al ver la etiqueta David masculló una maldición. Eran robadas del hospital. Se mantuvo un segundo en silencio, procesando todo lo que había pasado y si las cosas estaban mas jodidas que antes. Jeff podía ver los engranajes del cerebro del moreno trabajando a toda velocidad. No estaba complacido y los años de clases compartidas le daban la potestad de afirmarlo sin ninguna clase de duda. Jeff se levantó sintiéndose estúpido en el suelo. Hunter se acercó a la puerta, apoyándose al lado de Sebastian mientras que Rick se quedó cerca de Nick.

- Me da igual como han llegado mis informes a vuestras manos. Pero simplemente os diré que no sabéis una mierda de mi o de mi vida. No teníais derecho a... -Se miró el vendaje de la muñeca.- Esto no está bien.

- ¿Y que tu mueras lo está? -Le preguntó Wes cruzando los brazos frente a su pecho. Se giró para encararlo.

- ¡Era lo que debía hacer! -Nick se sujetó con fuerza del mármol. No estaba bien, pero trataba de mantener el tipo como podía.- Lo habéis estropeado todo.

- Perdona, pero no me arrepiento. -Le dijo David a su espalda.

- ¿No lo entiendo Nick? -Thad se acercó a el.- ¿Porqué es lo que debías hacer?

- Todo va a estar mal. -Negó con la cabeza al tiempo que las rodillas le flaqueaban.- Todo va a estar horriblemente mal.

Gracias a todos los dioses y a la teoría de la evolución que había dotado a los humanos de unos maravillosos reflejos Rick pudo sujetar a tiempo al moreno antes de que se fuera de cara al suelo. Le sostuvo de la cintura y con ayuda de David lo volvieron a tumbar en el suelo. El agotamiento había podido con el.

- ¿Qué hacemos ahora? -Preguntó el gigante.

- Lo llevaré a mi casa. - Nadie discutió a Jeff. Sebastian se acercó y le colocó la mano en el hombro.

- Como ya dije una vez, creo que son las palabras mas acertadas que has dicho en toda la noche.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Despertó desorientado, podía reconocer el cóctel de sensaciones que en el provocaban los anestésicos. Tardó unos minutos en poder incorporarse. Lo primero que hizo fue palparse la mano herida. La venda había sido cambiada de nuevo por algo mas adecuado con la lesión. Se apoyó en el cabezal de la cama y golpeó su nuca despacio contra la madera. Aquello era una verdadera mierda. Pensó en que las cosas no podían ponerse peor. No sabía donde se encontraba pero podía hacerse una maldita idea de que no era en su casa ni en un motel de carretera. La puerta se abrió y descubrió que las cosas SI podían estar peor. Jeff Starling atravesó el umbral con un pantalón holgado y una camiseta blanca de manga corta. Nick se sentó en la cama y aceptó la botella de agua que le estaba dando Jeff. No quería mirar sus ojos y ver la decepción pintada en ellos. Había tratado de hacer lo mejor para todos y aquellos cabezotas se lo habían impedido.

- ¿Como estás? -le preguntó.

- Mareado y cabreado. -Alzó los ojos para enfrentarse a el. Todo estaba perdido ya así que le daba bastante igual no ser el perfecto Nick al que todos estaban acostumbrados.- ¿Sabes en la mierda en la que acabas de meterte? - Jeff se acercó mas a el, apoyando una mano en el colchón a su lado. - Adam me buscará y cuando me encuentre cumplirá su amenaza. Debiste haberme dejado morir, era lo más fácil.

- ¿De que amenaza hablas? -Nick no le escuchaba, seguía rumiando palabras sin sentido.

- El vendrá y me dijo que os encontraría. Os hará daño y no podre... no soy tan fuerte para pararlo una vez empiece.- Jeff sonrió imperceptiblemente.- Hubiera sido mucho mas fácil, mas sencillo para todos. Yo moría y asunto terminado.

- Mala suerte Nicki. -Le sujetó la barbilla dulcemente con un dedo, se la alzó con delicadeza. Toque completamente diferente al tipo al que estaba acostumbrado.- No te vas a librar de mi tan fácilmente – Nick quiso detenerle, explicarle que jamás se querría alejar de el voluntariamente, peor Jeff no se lo permitió.- Y si lo que ocurre es que tienes miedo de esa perra que tienes como marido es hora de que te des cuenta de que es él quien tendría que tener miedo de nosotros.

Las palabras tan confiadas asustaron a Nick. Jeff estaba hablando desde la experiencia, el sabía algo de la oscuridad que envolvía la vida de Adam y no le tenía miedo. Mas bien estaba expectante, ansioso por esa confrontación. ¿Quien era el nuevo Jeff Starling? Se preguntó. No comprendía aquello y realmente tenía miedo de hacerlo. Jeff había cambiado, antes lo había supuesto, en ese momento lo tenía mas que claro. En las pocas ocasiones que habían estado juntos le había demostrado una determinación que pocas veces había estado pegada al rubio en el pasado. Se concentró en descubrir lo que esa oscuridad provocaba en su interior. ¿Continuaba siendo su Jeff? Trató de alejar el rostro y Jeff le dejó. Dio un trago de agua y se preparó para bajar de la cama. El rubio respetó su espacio y se alejó unos pasos.

- ¿Crees que podrás ponerte en pie tu solo?

- Eso espero, de alguna manera me tengo que ir de aquí.

- Ni siquiera sabes donde estas. -Nick alzó los ojos. Jeff tenía la cabeza baja pero su pose seguía siendo recta e intimidante.

- ¿Donde...? -No le dejó acabar la frase.

- ¿De verdad quieres marcharte?

Nick supo en ese momento que la respuesta a esa pregunta escribiría el resto de su historia. Marcaría un antes y un después en su relación, en lo que ocurriría a partir de ese momento. No le estaba diciendo si se quedaba en la casa, ni siquiera quería hacerlo. Le estaba preguntando si realmente quería alejarse de el. De Jeff. Nick lo pensó, una parte sádica de én dormida durante diez años pero aún ofendida por aquel rechazo quería que le dijera que si, que le clavara un puñal en el corazón y le hiciera sentir lo que el había vivido aquel último año ante su horrible rechazo. Nick nunca había echo caso hasta el momento de ese lado oscuro de su personalidad, siempre había antepuesto la lógica y el corazón, pero dudo. Centró sus ojos en los azules que tan bien conocía y supo que no podía hacerlo. Quizás llegaba unos años tarde y en una situación complicada, pero finalmente Jeff le estaba abriendo el corazón. El no era rencoroso y si debiera serlo, no podría ir contra Jeff. Contra el nunca.

Su lado determinante le decía que debía mentir, alguna burrada y salir de allí sin mirar atrás. Olvidar la calidez de aquellas sábanas que ya sabía a quien pertenecían, ignorar la sensación de estar en casa que latía dentro de su pecho y volver a su plástica vida con una cicatriz mas en el cuerpo. Una batalla mas de la cual poder hablar. No sabía donde estaba pero tenía bien claro que Adam enloquecería si no acudía inmediatamente a su lado.

"_Como un perrito obediente, eh Nicki" _le dijo con sorna su conciencia_"Como ese hijo de puta espera de ti"._ La muy puta estaba en lo cierto. Si se marchaba de allí de vuelta a su nido no sería mas que una demostración de que finalmente Adam le había adiestrado y no estaba seguro de poder soportarlo cuando sabía lo que le estaba esperando al otro lado.

Sin embargo había una tercera opción. La simple y pura verdad.

- No quiero Jeff. -Se levantó con algo de esfuerzo.- Pero si me quedo os pondré el peligro.

- Dices que nos pondrás en peligro pero yo no veo como...

- Adam es peligroso y cuando vea que no vuelvo va a comenzar a buscaros.

- Nick. Por eso no has de preocuparte.

- Jeff no sabes...- le interrumpió.

- ¿No quieres?

- No, no quier marcharme. -Jeff dio dos pasos hacía el.- Pero...

- ¿Te quedarás? ¿Es realmente lo que deseas? -apoyó suavemente las manos en sus hombros.

- Jeff, ya te he dicho...

- Por favor Nick, necesito que me contestes con el corazón. -Podía jurar que los ojos de Jeff estaban aguándose por segundos. No pudo mas con la incertidumbre de no entender lo que le estaba tratando de decir.

- ¡¿Porqué?!¿Porque te importa tanto?

- Por que estoy dispuesto a pelear contra el mundo por ti si me dices que quieres quedarte conmigo. Porque te quiero y me importa poco todo lo demás.

Nick no pudo pensar. Era la declaración mas bonita que había escuchado en toda su vida y lo más importante era que las palabras habían salido de la boca de Jeff. Se dejó acercar y se vio envuelto en unos brazos cálidos. Deslizó las manos por su espalda y le acercó. No quería pensar en las palabras que quedaban por decir, no quería escuchar un lamento o una disculpa. No quería saber nada excepto que Jeff le tenía sujeto. Le había dicho que le quería y que estaba dispuesto a pelear por el. El rubio siguió hablando contra su oído.

- No me importa lo que creas que ocurre, no se de que nos tienes que proteger, pero si quieres quedarte. Si estas dispuesto a darme una oportunidad. Si solo decides seguir viviendo te prometo que no te vas a arrepentir. Lucharemos juntos. -Se detuvo un segundo.- Nick, te juro que nada va a pasarte, no mientras yo siga respirando.

- Bésame.

La palabra era sencilla y la intención muy clara. Nick no se dio cuenta que lo había dicho hasta que notó como Jeff se alejaba. Había sido un impulso irrefrenable, no hubiera podido detenerla ni aunque hubiera sabido conscientemente lo que su garganta planeaba hacer. El rubio le acunó la cara con las manos, todo delicadeza y ceremonia. Le sonrió y espero...

Espero y Nick sintió que ardía porque o le besaba o no respondía. Jeff no se decidía y el quería simplemente matarlo, porque estaba demasiado cerca y su olor era intoxicarte. Eran diez años, diez putos años y puestos a darle por culo a la realidad no estaba para esperar.

Y Jeff no se decidía, le miraba con esos espectaculares ojos azules y no acababa de acercarse.

- ¿Puedo? -Nick bufó.

- ¿Realmente me estas preguntando si puedes besarme?

- Hay que ser amable con las dulces damiselas inocentes.

Lo estaba provocando. El bastardo hijo de puta lo estaba provocando. Jugaba con el como siempre había hecho en el instituto. Jugaba como trasteaba con la comida tratando de eliminar sigilosamente los guisantes de la comida mientras los hacía desaparecer en su servilleta. A Jeff le gustaba jugar en casi todo, y Nick debería de haber supuesto que en aquel tema no sería diferente. Lo único con lo que no contaba el rubio, o que al parecer no recordaba era que él siempre le ganaba. Nick había nacido para brillar y era excepcional en todo lo que hacía, los juegos del Jeff no eran una excepción. Da igual lo que estuvieran haciendo, ya fuera un partido de baloncesto uno contra uno o una partida de Poker. Nick era un ganador y había necesitado que Jeff volviera a jugar con el para recordarlo. Había necesitado estar al borde, apunto de perderlo todo para que su ángel llegara y le devolviera de un plumazo todo aquello que había ido desapareciendo durante esos diez años. Jeff tenía que insinuar que era una chica para que recordara que tenía pelotas para jugar a ese juego como el hombre que una vez había sido.

- Yo solo veo una chica aquí, Rubia. -le sujetó la camiseta y lo atrajo a el. Jeff se mordió el labio - Siempre has sido demasiado afeminada.

- ¿Afeminada? -Ignoró la delicadeza y le sujetó las nalgas con fuerza haciendo que sus caderas chocaran. -¿esto te parece afeminado?

- Si eso es lo mejor que sabes hacer Jeffy. -Chasqueó la lengua.- Me temo que tendré que comenzar a llamarte Jennifer.

Las palabras acabaron en ese momento. Jeff se descontroló y Nick estuvo apunto de aullar de alegría. Aquella era la terapia que necesitaba tras los últimos años de mierda que había llevado. Jeffrey Starling en estado puro, salvaje y descontrolado, con un toque aniñado y unas gotas de muy malas intenciones. Removido, no agitado.

Sus labios se encontraron sin presentación, Jeff afianzó el agarre haciendo que Nick ganara los pocos centímetros que necesitaba para estar completamente alineado con el. Le mordió el labio y consiguió colar la lengua en su boca de una manera poco ortodoxa. El moreno enloqueció ante la pasión de su mejor amigo, sus erecciones se encontraron sin evitarlo, encajando a la perfección. Había estado en lo cierto al suponer que aquel capullo adicto a las travesuras y a la cafeína sería una locura en la cama, tenía demasiada pasión e imaginación en la vida. En ese terreno debería ser un puto amo.

Le dejó explorar, jugando con su lengua de vez en cuando, mordiendo sin la real intención de hacer daño, simplemente como un juego en el cual no había ni vencedor y perdedor. Una y otra vez metía Jeff la lengua, imitando los movimientos de otro acto sexual en el que estaban apunto de caer. Literalmente, follando su boca. Cuando decidió que había estado demasiado tiempo sumiso atacó. Colocó una mano tras su nuca y tiró de en juntando sus bocas mas aún de lo que ya estaban, introdujo la lengua en la boca de Jeff y lamió su paladar de manera en que su sabor quedara marcado a fuego en su memoria. Quería recordar cada segundo de esa noche, quería tener todo bien claro en su cabeza.

Estaba apunto de fundirse cuando Jeff se alejó unos cuantos pasos dejando a Nick solo en medio de la habitación, completamente cachondo y con ganas de matar al rubio por siquiera pensar en despegarse.

- ¿Ansioso Nicki? -bajó la vista hasta sus pantalones.- Ya creo que estas ansioso.

- Jeff... -le advirtió. Dio un paso hacía el, pero el rubio se alejó otros dos.

- Vamos, ven pequeño Nicki. Acércate. -El moreno alzó una ceja.- Se que quieres lo que hay entre mis piernas. Se un buen chico y ven a buscarlo.

Jeff lo había buscado. El había querido ser bueno. Hacer las cosas románticas y dulces, ser sencillo en esa primera vez y aquel rubio endemoniado había querido hacer de aquel primer encuentro una gran batalla que excitaba a Nick mas allá de lo que pudiera expresar sin sonrojarse. No debía de haber pensado que podría ser diferente, la vida entre ellos no era común y normal, así que follar tampoco lo seria. Sonrió con ironía. Dos personas podían jugar a aquel juego. Nick caminó de espaldas hasta que notó la pared. Se apoyó y sin ceremonias metió una mano bajo el elástico de los pantalones que supuso Jeff le había prestado. Jeff abrió los ojos y abrió la boca. Se agarró la erección ante los atentos ojos azules.

- ¿Nick? -la voz le salió lastimera.- ¿que haces?

- Ya que no quieres venir a jugar conmigo tendré que hacerlo yo solo.

No le dejó, no pudo dar mas de dos sacudidas a su miembro antes de tener las manos de Jeff sobre el. EL rubio se fundió con su cuerpo y con la pared, bajó los pantalones de un tirón y liberó su erección con un rápido movimiento que dejó al moreno sin respiración durante un segundo. Jeff era hábil con las manos, no podía dudarlo y menos al sentir el primer contacto piel con piel. Con una mano le acariciaba el pene mientras que con la otra le hacía cosquillas en la tripa, muy cerquita del gran premio que tenía mas al sur.

- Se te da bien... -afirmó mientras contenía un gemido. Jeff había comenzado a masturbarlo.

- He tenido diez años para acumular experiencia.

No le gusto escuchar aquello. El monstruo celoso que Nick escondía en el pecho salió con sus garras afiladas. Pensar en que otra persona pudiera haber estado disfrutando de sus hábiles manos le causaba una molestia en el estómago. Con Adam nunca había tenido problemas en que se acostara con otros, en esencia lo agradecía pues ayudaba bastante que no le persiguiera por la casa para follar. Sin embargo lo de Jeff no le gustaba para nada, el quería ser el único. Quizás Jeff había tenido diez años de experiencias, pero el se iba a ocupar que aquella fuera la mas intensa y maravillosa de todas. Apartó las manos que sujetaban su miembro y tiró sin ceremonias a Jeff contra la cama. El rubio le miró sorprendido.

- ¿Que pasa?

- ¿Hablas de tus anteriores "experiencias" con todos los tíos que te acuestas? -Jeff rió suavemente.

- No, con ellos pasa otro tipo de cosas. -Escaló en la cama tumbándose, con los brazos cruzados bajo su cabeza. Parecía muy pagado de si mismo.

- ¿Como cuales? -Nick se quitó la camiseta y apoyó una rodilla al lado de las piernas de Jeff. La visión que había en la cama estaba llevando su excitación a niveles estratosféricos.

- Que suelo acabar gimiendo tu nombre en vez del suyo. -Nick tuvo ganas de comerselo a pedacitos, poco a poco sin parar. Sabía que decir el muy capullo para convertirle en gelatina.

- ¿tu no estas demasiado vestido? -Le preguntó cuando el sonrojo bajo un poco.

- No se... dímelo tu.

Se acercó y se sentó a horcajadas sobre sus caderas. Inclinó el cuerpo pero esquivó deliberadamente sus labios. Tenía intenciones de saborear cada centímetro de pálida piel. Apoyó la frente en su cuello y aspiró el aroma que tanto podía enloquecerle. No sabía si era su colonia o el after safe que utilizaba, pero le estaba matando. La camiseta de Jeff seguía en el mismo sitio que minutos antes lo que le molestó un poco, siempre había ansiado morder las clavículas de Jeff y por el momento no podía. Frustrado Nick metió las manos por debajo de la tela y palpó los músculos con los que había estado soñando todo aquel tiempo, si no podía tener acceso a la parte superior de su tórax al menos mordería su apetecible tripita. Levantó un poco la tela y con un dedo delineó los abdominales, uno a uno, muy lentamente.

El rubio se impacientó, bajó las manos y sujetó las de Nick llevándolas donde realmente quería. Nick acarició el miembro de Jeff aún por encima del pantalón cediéndole durante unos instantes el control. Era mucho mas largo que el suyo, pero mas fino. Perfecto seguramnete. Estaba ansioso por verlo, así que se levantó del cómodo asiento que había encontrado.

- Desnúdate. -le ordeno.

Jeff le miró con sorna y volvió a colocar las manos bajo su cabeza. Nick se dio la vuelta y rescató su camiseta del suelo. Si Jeff quería ser totalmente pasivo, lo iba a ser. Vaya que si lo iba a ser, lo malo es que mas tarde se arrepentiría de ello porque Nick tenía muy claro que una vez empezara no iba a parar.

- Es tu última oportunidad Jeffy. - el rubio se acomodó mejor pero no hizo mas amago de moverse. - Tu lo has buscado. -Se sentó encima suyo de nuevo.- Quien avisa no es traidor.

- Muérdeme Nicki.

No debería haber dicho aquello. Jeff no sabía lo que había provocado, seguramente no se había dado cuenta pero Nick tenía una especie de leve fetiche con morder y que le diera permiso para ello era lo peor que había podido hacer. Se inclinó sobre el deteniéndose a menos de un centímetro de sus labios. Subió las manos por sus brazos hasta que sus dedos se enlazaron. Esa vez si que le beso.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sentir a Nick desnudo y encima suyo era simplemente el cielo. ¿Tenerlo de ese modo mientras le besaba? El peor pecado carnal. Se concentró en seguir los embates de su lengua al tiempo que trataba de respirar, por nada del mundo iba a separarse de sus labios. Le había costado demasiado tiempo tenerle para el solo. Sintió la imperiosa necesidad de acariciarle la espalda, sabía que las cosas no iba a ser suaves esa primera vez, pero quería mimar un poco a Nick, solo lo necesario para de nuevo tratar de pedirle perdón por los años de espera.

Trató de hacerlo, realmente lo intentó pero no pudo. Alzó la vista hacía el cabezal rompiendo el beso. Lo que estaba viendo no era correcto, no era lógico.

- Nick. ¿me has atado a la cama? -Volvió a centrar los ojos en Nick y se arrepintió de inmediato. Conocía la sonrisa en sus labios.- ¿Nick?

- Has sido tu Jeff quien ha dicho que no quería hacer nada. Yo solo cumplo tus órdenes.

Serpenteó por su cuerpo y se detuvo justo donde la goma del elástico de los pantalones comenzaba. Metió los pulgares dentro y los arrastró hacía abajo junto a sus calzoncillos. Cuando salieron de sus largas piernas se sintió mas expuesto que nunca. Trató de tirar de las ataduras, pero Nick sabía lo que hacía. Lo tenía atrapado y Jeff solo podía dejarse hacer.

Nunca había cedido el control. No le gustaba sentirse expuesto y desarmado, siempre era el quien llevaba la batuta de su vida tanto en el terreno sexual como en el profesional. El dominaba y nunca al contrario. Había pasado demasiados años sometido al peso de lo que dijeran los demás y estaba cansado de sufrir. Pero en ese momento se dio cuenta de que si existía una situación en la que sería capaz de ceder el control era aquella. En Nick era el único en que confiaba tan ciegamente como para rendirse de ese modo. Era a el a quien siempre había estado esperando.

Se estremeció ante el escrutinio al que estaba siendo sometido.

- ¿Ocurre algo? -le preguntó mientras tragaba saliva ruidosamente.

- Que eres mucho mas perfecto de lo que yo creía. -acarició con la yema de un dedo toda la longitud de la erección.- ¿Donde has estado todos estos años Jeffy?

- Haciendo el gilipollas, pero tranquilo, eso acaba ahora.

- Mas te vale. -le sujetó la polla desde la base y se inclinó.- Porque ahora que eres mio no pienso compartirte con nadie.

Y sin decir nada mas bajo la cabeza y se introdujo su miembro en la boca. Jeff gritó. No pudo callarse. Aquello se sentía muy bien, demasiado bien. Lo primero que hizo fue lamerle la punta haciendo círculos con la lengua que Jeff sentía casi en el cerebro. Los escalofríos le recorrían como si estuviera tocando un cable. El moreno bajó un poco mas la cabeza y dejo que los dientes marcaran un poco la piel del tronco. Continuó con buen ritmo, bajando y subiendo la cabeza con un suave vaivén que estaba desestabilizando a Jeff. Tiró de las ataduras y Nick sonrió contra su piel. Después sacó la lengua y comenzó a lamerle como si fuera un helado. Jeff tuvo que concentrarse en controlarse, estaba apunto de correrse y no quería hacerlo. No tan rápido. No cuando estaba sintiendo tanto placer. No tuvo que hacer mucho esfuerzo ya que Nick se apartó con un último golpe de la lengua.

- ¿Porque has parado?- Jeff no estaba completamente centrado en si quería que siguiera o no.

- Vergonzosamente rápido ¿recuerdas?

_Oh no..._

Las palabras le golpearon como un mazazo. Nick recordaba aquella llamada telefónica. Nick recordaba la manera en que casi se había masturbado con el al teléfono. Trató de incorporarse pero las cuerdas no se lo permitieron.

- ¿Te...?

- Si Jeffy, me acuerdo de todo lo que salió de tu boca esa noche. Eres realmente una zorra cuando estás cachondo. -Jeff sintió que sus mejillas se calentaban. Había jurado que a esas edades ya nada era capaz de hacerle sonrojar. No era cierto.

- Mierda.

- Si, eso mismo. -Le sujetó el miembro.- Y esto se parece mas a una barra de metal que a las de ejercicios.

Mirándolo allí, sobre el, con esa pose de dominación tan rara en el Jeff decidió dar el todo por el todo. Supo que había llegado el momento de estar completo al fin. Los juegos se habían acabado y la realidad le golpeaba con fuerza. Lo iba a hacer. Estaba apunto de entregarle lo único que le quedaba por dar.

- Creo recordar que dijiste que echabas de menos mi culito respingón.

- Puede... -le contestó juguetón.

- Hazlo Nick

Los dos se miraron a los ojos. Nick se aproximó a el y se besaron durante unos instantes. Aquel beso si que estaba cargado de sentimiento, puro y perfecto. Nick se dejó caer sobre el, abriéndole las piernas con extrema delicadeza, dudando antes de continuar.

- ¿Estas seguro que quieres...? -Se detuvo.

- Si Nick. Quiero que lo hagas. -Alzó al cabeza y le beso, un nimio roce de labios.- Quiero que seas el primero. -La expresión del moreno se tornó confusa.

- Creía que habías dicho que habían habido otros.

- Si, pero siempre era yo el que dominaba la situación. Nunca me han... -No tuvo que decir nada mas, Nick lo había comprendido a la perfección.

- ¿Estas seguro?

- Nunca he estado mas seguro. -El moreno le acarició la frente.

- Es algo así como cosa del destino. Yo nunca he _actuado_ como dominante en la cama. -delineó una de sus cejas.- Vas a ser mi primera vez.

Definitivamente tenía que ser cosa del destino. Aquello era maravilloso. Iba a ser una verdadera primera vez para ellos dos. Se habían estado esperando sin siquiera ser conscientes de ello. Nick le preguntó de nuevo si estaba seguro, esperando que se echara atrás en el último minuto, pero no lo hizo, le sonrió. Y Nick no necesitó mas palabras. Se inclinó y comenzó a lamerle el cuello. Jeff era consciente de que la camiseta estorbaba pero era su venganza por tenerle atado. Bajó de nuevo hasta su erección y la repasó con la lengua, después continuó su recorrido. Le dio un golpecito en las rodillas para que las flexionara y mejorar su acceso.

- ¿Tienes algo para que las cosas sean mas sencillas aquí abajo? -Jeff señaló la mesita de la derecha.

- Segundo cajón.

Nick se levantó y abrió el cajón. Nick cambió el gesto y Jeff se acordó demasiado tarde de lo que también estaba guardado en ese cajón. Espero la broma que estaba seguro llegaría de un momento a otro. Sujetó el dildo con dos dedos y lo alzó para que Jeff lo viera bien.

- ¿Jeff?

- Es un regalo y antes de que digas nada mas está sin estrenar. Como ya te he dicho esa parte de mi cuerpo sigue siendo virgen.

- Te creo. Ya hablaremos de esto en otro momento.

Nick le echó un vistazo apreciativo al objeto y volvió a guardarlo en el cajón. Sacó de allí un condón y un pequeño tarro de lubricante con aroma a vainilla. Se coló entre las piernas de Jeff y se calentó las manos antes de dejar caer una generosa cantidad de aquel espeso líquido en su mano.

- Esta bastante frío.- Le advirtió.- Pero se calienta enseguida.

Paseo sus dedos por la apretada entrada de Jeff. El rubio cerró los ojos ante las miles de sensaciones que le estaban recorriendo, haber esperado para hacer aquello con Nick había valido la pena. Estaba tan concentrado en sentir que no se dio cuenta cuando el moreno enterró un dedo en su entrada. El placer, a pesar del dolor, era espectacular y con forme iba aumentando la cantidad de dedos que entraban en el las cosas se iban descontrolando. Se estaba fundiendo.

- Nick basta ya de torturarme. -Abrió los ojos y deseo no haberlo hecho, la imagen de Nick sujetándose su miembro mientras le observaba era demasiado para cualquiera.- Nick. ¡Ya! ¿ok?

- Impaciente. -se acercó a el sin dejar de masturbarse, quería tener la máxima erección.

- Nick... -Observó como el moreno cogía el condón.- No. -el otro detuvo sus movimientos.- Estoy sano, no has de preocuparte. No quiero que nuestra primera vez sea através de un plástico.

- ¿Y si yo tengo algo? -le preguntó aun con el paquetito plateado en la mano.

- Trabajas en un hospital, de tenerlo ya me lo habrías comentado o pedido el condón lo más rápido posible.

- Chico listo. -Se inclinó y de nuevo le beso con pasión.- ¿Estas listo? Si me dices que no no habrá problemas, te lo prometo. Podemos parar...

Jeff en respuesta agitó las caderas haciendo que sus cuerpos chocaran. La cabeza del miembro de Nick golpeó contra su entrada haciendo que un escalofrío les recorriera. _Esta bien, tu lo has querido_ le susurró al oído antes de alejarse. Volvió a coger el botecito y se untó la polla para que se deslizara lo máximo que pudiera. Jeff tampoco era tonto, sabía que aquello iba a doler como el infierno pero la sensación de estar haciendo las cosas bien por una vez en la vida podía con todo lo demás. Nick se alineó con el y respiró hondo.

- Jeff. -El rubio alzó la mirada.- Te quiero, lo sabes ¿no?

- Eso creo...

- Y solo hay una manera de hacer esto lo mejor posible. -jeff asintió licuándose por dentro.- Así que... simplemente quiero decirte que es maravilloso por fin estar contigo...

Y empujó con todas sus fuerzas. Jeff no lo había estado esperando tan rápido así que no tensó y el moreno pudo entrar completamente de una estocada. El dolor le recorrió como una latigazo y profirió un grito a pesar de saber que había sido suave. Nick apoyó los puños a los lados de la cabeza del rubio y se quedó quieto. Tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba profundamente. Jeff se removió inquieto bajo el, Nick bajó mas las caderas tratando de retenerlo.

- Si te mueves será peor. -le dijo con los dientes apretados.- No sabía que se sentía así. -había bajado la voz una octava. Jeff sonrió.

- Es bueno ¿eh?

- Jodidamente perfecto. -finalmente abrió los ojos.- ¿Te he hecho mucho daño?

- Puff... se va yendo.

- Tu si que te vas a ir...

Y no mentía, poco a poco su cuerpo se iba acostumbrado a la invasión. Cuando pudo moverse sin mas que el diluido dolor residual le hizo un gesto a Nick para que comenzar a moverse. Las primeras envestidas fueron incómodas, pero un poco mas tarde, justo cuando Nick decidió cambiar la angulación del toque algo ocurrió. Jeff levantó la espalda de la cama formando un arco perfecto mientras un golpe de placer le recorría como un espasmo.

- Es bueno ¿eh?

- ¿Te gusta parafrasear mis frases? -le preguntó aún flotando.

- Me gusta todo aquello que venga de ti.

Tras esa declaración Nick volvió a envestir y a partir de ahí Jeff perdió el control de su cuerpo. No podía parar de gemir, aquello le estaba matando y sentir las contracciones del cuerpo de Nick encima suyo no hacía mas que empeorar la situación. Giró la cabeza lo máximo que sus brazos extendidos le dejaban tratando de coger un poco de aire. No podía detener lo que estaba creciendo en su interior. Miró a Nick y lastimosamente le suplicó que le besara. EL moreno alzó una ceja y después de una embestida particularmente fuerte cedió ante su petición. Cuando sus lenguas se juntaron Jeff se sintió morir, dentro de ellos había fuego y nada mas. Todo estaba consumido y el se estaba perdiendo.

Nunca, nunca en su puta vida había sentido algo como aquello. Había tenido sexo con muchas personas, había vivido experiencias extrañas pero jamás había sentido nada parecido y esa realidad le daba pánico. La imagen de Nick herido volvió a su cabeza y supo que si el moreno trataba de hacer algo parecido de nuevo y tenía éxito, el se iría con el. Después de esa unión no podía vivir sin el. No cuando lo había tenido, no cuando le había demostrado lo mucho que le amaba. Sus destinos estaban unidos.

Nick levantó la cabeza y continuó con el ritmo. Jeff centró sus ojos en el y sintió como un calor comenzaba a crecer dentro de el. El placer le agarró por las pelotas y no pudo detener sus caderas, se corrió en espesos chorros. Cubriendo el ligeramente velludo pecho de Nick con su sémen. El moreno se agachó y sin perder el ritmo de beso de nuevo. Nick se corrió en el interior de Jeff con una última y potente embestida. Jeff podía jurar que incluso sus antepasados habían podido sentir la sacudida. El capullo tenía mucha fuerza, estaba seguro que en un par de días no podría sentarse correctamente. Pero, si tenía que ser sincero le daba bastante igual. Aquello era la puta gloria y no había palabras para describir la manera en la que se sentía en ese momento. Nick apoyó su frente contra la de Jeff mientras sus respiraciones se tranquilizaban.

- Te quiero. -le susurró contra los labios. Jeff alzó la cabeza para darle un dulce beso.

- Y yo, a pesar de que me has partido el culo. -Nick bajó la mano hasta donde sus cuerpos aún estaban unidos acariciando la zona lasmitada.

- Pobre Jeffy, al final si que tendremos que llamarte Jennifer.

- Idiota.

- Golfa.

- Perra.

- Bésame.

Jeff no había seguido las órdenes de nadie en diez años. El era siempre quien mandaba. Lo era hasta que descubrió que Nick podía doblegarlo con una palabra, lo era hasta que Nick le había dicho _Te quiero. _Hasta que había visto el suelo del baño de Dalton cubierto por la sangre. Lo era hasta que descubrió que daría todo por una sonrisa de Nick. Porque era simple, cuando el corazón ordenaba, Jeff solo podía obedecer.

- Como ordenes.

* * *

Siii porfín llegó el Niff. ¿Que os ha parecido el capítulo? A mi me encantó escribirlo, ya estaba sufriendo por la estabilidad mental de Nick, siempre triste, no podía permitirlo mas, tenía que mostrar lo maravilloso que es. Ains. Me gusta este cap, ademas no sale Adam por ningún lado. Volverá pronto, pero de momento no sale y ellos son felices y el mundo es maravilloso.

Un pequeño adelanto del siguiente cap.

_**- No me puedo divorciar Jeff. -El rubio sintió que su corazón se resquebrajaba.- No porque no quiera, hay un contrato. -Jeff se estraño, había esperado que fuera por cualquier cosa menos por algo burocrático.**_

_**- No entiendo nada. Quieres dejarle, te maltrata. Estas en tu jodido derecho.**_

_**- No es tan fácil. -Nick suspiró.- Yo no tenía dinero y el... -Jeff le sujetó la mano.**_

_**- Confía en mi.**_

_**- Tiene un contrato firmado. Yo estaba mal de dinero y el me ayudó prestandome el que necesitaba para evitar que les desahuciaran. Es el dueño de la casa de mis padres y me ha amenzado, si me marcho, si le dejo ,ellos se quedan en la calle. Y mi hermana... **_

_**- ¿Que ocurre con Elisabeth? -Beth era la hermana pequeña de Nick, tenía once años menos que el. Sus padres decían que era un regalo, con invatible humor que era una invitada accidentada de última hora. Una niña adorable que soñaba con que Jeff también fuera uno de sus hermanos.**_

_**- Me ha amenazado, -una lágrima cayó sobre su mejilla.- si yo me voy, irá a por ella. **_

_****_Lo bonito no podía durar eternamente. En fin. Espero vuestros comentarios.

Reviews!

Por fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Hacedlo por Jeff y Nick. Adoptadlos con un Review.


	10. El porqué mas doloroso

**Antes de nada decir que los personajes de Glee no me pertenecen. Aleena es invención mia pero todos los demás son obra de los genios que conocemos como Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuck y Ian Brennan. No gano nada con esta publicación a excepción de dejar suelta un poco de mi loca imaginación. **

****Bueno, aquí estoy con un capítulo mas de esta bonita y entrañable historia. Aquí viene un capítulo interesante que quizás no tenga tanta "marcha" como los demás pero pienso que es muy importante. Aquí se aclaran muchas cosas y además se explican cosas esenciales para el futuro de la historia. Se habla de mucho personajes que saldrán mas adelante. Y para los que echabais de menos a Jul, en el siguiente cap conocerá a Nick. Lo que será muy divertido.

Aver, que mas... ha si! Gracias a las personitas que me escribis los reviews. Realmente me ayudáis a continuar con esto cada día. ^^

Adam no sale en este capítulo, pero es porque esta cogiendo fuerzas para atacar como buen malvado que es. Beth, Andreas, Gran Jonny y Danikka son personajes que irán apareciendo progresivamente en la historia. Son buena gente y espero que os caigan bien. También apareceran Josh, Stev y Fallon. Tres hijos de p**a amigos de Adam que no os van a caer bien. He presentado así a los equipos que estaran en cada bando. Y ya no adelanto mas que me pierden las manos.

Disfrutad!

* * *

**Capítulo 9. El por qué mas doloroso.**

- Creo que estoy algo mareado. -Le confesó Nick minutos después.

- Joder, no deberíamos haber hecho esto en tu estado, has perdido mucha sangre. -Nick trepó por su cuerpo hasta juntar sus labios.

- No cambiaría nada de lo que ha pasado aquí. -Le besó de nuevo.- Te quiero.

- Y yo.

Jeff se levantó anunciando que iba a preparar algo para comer. Nick necesitaba proteínas para regenerar la cantidad de sangre que había perdido. Sentados en la mesa y con el estómago lleno, las cabezas se fueron llenando de pensamientos. Nick recuperó la presencia de la realidad y el peso de lo que había hecho le cayó encima. Visto de fuera, después de haber estado en los brazos de Jeff una vez, se dio cuenta que quizás (solo quizás) todo lo del intento de suicidio había sido precipitado.

Quizás había una opción.

- ¿Que piensas? -le preguntó Jeff al ver que tenía la mirada perdida.

- En todo, en nada. En si salvarme había sido lo correcto. -Jeff le acarició la cara.

- Ha sido lo correcto. Nunca lo dudes. -aproximó la silla a el.- Nick, que ocurre. Creo que llegados a este punto podemos ser sinceros el uno con el otro. ¿Que esta ocurriendo?

- Si has visto los informes creo que no tengo mucho mas que decir. -Bajó la mirada. No quería que Jeff le juzgara, el había resistido como había podido.

- Nick... confía en mi.

Jeff se acercó un poco mas pasando su brazo por detrás de los hombros de su amado. Nick tenía ganas de llorar y estaba apunto de hacer. Las emociones habían sido demasiadas y estaba muy vulnerable en ese momento. Alzó los ojos y observó al rubio.

Aquel era definitivamente el lugar donde debía estar. Donde debería haber estado toda su vida. Se recostó en el y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, dispuesto a responder a las preguntas que veía escritas en sus ojos.

- ¿Que quieres saber?

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Las primeras preguntas fueron sencillas, típicas. ¿Cuanto tiempo había aguantado el maltrato? ¿Al principio como era? ¿Porque no se había marchado o denunciado si quiera? Nick le contó que las cosas en un principio no habían sido así. Adam había llegado en un mal momento y le había dado el empujón que necesitaba cuando mas negro veía su futuro. Al poco tiempo habían comenzado los celos y después los golpes. Después el infierno había caído con todo su peso y la vida se había convertido en sobrevivir un día mas. Le contó, con lágrimas en los ojos, que había incluso atacado a David cuando se enteró que era un buen amigo suyo.

Jeff tuvo ganas de buscar a Adam y golpearlo conforme las palabras salían de los perfectos (aunque algo magullados) labios de Nick. Las repuestas importantes comenzaron a llegar cuando Jeff le preguntó porqué no se divorciaba si la vida con aquel monstruo era tan horrible.

- No me puedo divorciar Jeff. -El rubio sintió que su corazón se resquebrajaba, Nick parecía completamente derrotado, resignado a seguir viviendo aquella tortura.- No porque no quiera, hay un contrato. -Jeff se extraño, había esperado que fuera por cualquier cosa menos por algo burocrático.

- No entiendo nada. Quieres dejarle, te maltrata. Estas en tu jodido derecho, cualquier abogado te respaldará. -Le sonrió.- De echo conozco dos, o tres abogados (si la leyenda que corre sobre Hunter es cierta) que estarían dispuestos a representarte sin ningún problema.

El moreno se sacudió un poco. Miraba a todas partes menos menos a los ojos de Jeff. Había mucho mas. Mas que no estaba diciendo. A los minutos, al parecer, se decidió.

- No es tan fácil. -Nick suspiró.- Yo no tenía dinero y el... -Jeff le sujetó la mano al ver que se detenía.

- Confía en mi.

Nick explotó, al parecer no podía aguantar mas el secreto que le estaba comiendo por dentro. Giró la cara dejando que las lágrimas formaran surcos en sus mejillas. Había llegado el momento y Jeff sentía el corazón en un puño. Estaba apunto de descubrir el misterio que para el significaba aquel triste y melancólico Nick Duval.

- Tiene un contrato firmado. Yo estaba mal de dinero y el me ayudó prestándome el que necesitaba para evitar que les desahuciaran. -Tomó aire antes de continuar.- Es el dueño de la casa de mis padres. -Aquello no le gustaba para nada a Jeff, no tenía buena pinta.- Me ha amenazado Jeff, si me marcho, si le dejo ,ellos se quedan en la calle. Y mi hermana...

- ¿Que ocurre con Elisabeth? -Beth era la hermana pequeña de Nick, tenía once años menos que el. Sus padres decían que era un regalo. Ella con imbatible humor, que era una invitada accidentada de última hora. Una niña adorable que soñaba con que Jeff también fuera uno de sus hermanos.

- Me ha amenazado, -una lágrima cayó sobre su mejilla.- si yo me voy, irá a por ella. ¿Lo comprendes ahora?

Jeff no podía hablar. Ir contra una persona y amenazarla era una cosa. Que amenazara a su familia entrañaba otro tipo de mal. Una crueldad insondable que Jeff no era capaz de soportar. Había visto cosas muy oscuras a lo largo de su vida, Jeff también había vivido malos momentos y tristemente sabía cosas que harían que muchas personas no pudieran dormir. Pero aquella, ese tipo de acoso, de maldad era algo que no podía tolerar. Debía acabar.

- Nick, has de denunciarlo.

- No puedo, da igual que consiguiera el dinero para pagar la casa de mis padres y alejara a mi hermana. Da igual que encontrara los cojones para ir a la policía con los informes y denunciarle -Volvió a dudar pero esa vez tardó mucho menos en contestar.- Hay cosas de Adam que aún no te he contado, el se mueve con gente muy... con gente mala. Gente que no sabe de ley o de justicia.

Jeff comprendió a que se refería. Jeff entendió en ese momento el verdadero miedo de Nick. Las palabras de Gran Jonny vinieron a su cabeza "_Reconocerás el miedo Jefrey, la gente que está jodida por las grandes familias se cree débil a pesar de que son muy fuertes. Es miedo en esta puro, ellos temen. Pero no simplemente, tienen pánico de la vida porque saben que no pueden escapar._". Es el modo en el que estaba mirándole Nick, con miedo a vivir.

- ¿Mafiosos? -le preguntó.- ¿Es ese el tipo de gente en la que se mueve? -Nick asintió.

- Es gente horrible, yo conozco a unos cuantos y te aseguro que no quiero conocer al resto. Da igual donde esté, no estaré a salvo de ellos nunca.

- Nick. -Alzó los ojos enturbiados.- Tranquilo.

Se levantó de la silla y comenzó a dar vueltas por la cocina. Tras un par de minutos se apoyó en la encimera sin mirarle. Sus hombros se hundieron.

- No puedo volver Jeff. No ahora que se como es ser feliz. -Le miró por encima del hombro.- No quier alejarme de ti pero si no lo hago. Ya sabes lo que ocurrirá.

- Nick. -El rubio se levantó y le abrazó por la espalda.- Has de tranquilizarte. Puedo ayudarte con lo de tus padres...

- No es cuestión de dinero Jeff, yo podría pedirselo a alguien, confío en mis amigos aún. Es cuestión de lo que son capaces de hacer si dejo a Adam.

- ¿Son?

- Los padres de Adam. Su padre es bastante importante en la Familia. Su madre es un zorra de bastante cuidado. -Una duda le inundó.

- ¿Cual es el verdadero apellido de Adam?

- Kornovsky. Adam Nicolai Kornovsky.

Jeff conocía a los Kornovsky, ellos eran los que había acusado a Andrea de violación cuando los Benedetti se habían negado a venderles armas. Gente bastante antipática. Jeff afianzó su agarre en la cintura de Nick. Las cosas estaban bastante mejor de lo que había previsto. De otras familias mafiosas no podría protegerle, pero justamente los Kornovsky eran los enemigos naturales de los suyos. Suspiró antes de hablar. Nick le había abierto las puertas de su corazón, no había escatimado en detalles sobre su desastrosa vida y de alguna manera Jeff quería corresponderle. El tenía varios secretos que era hora que alguien mas que Sebastian supiera.

- Nick, puedo ayudarte con ellos. -El moreno se dio la vuelta en sus brazos, apoyando la frente en su pecho.

- Son peligrosos.

- Tengo amigos poderosos que no les tendrán miedo. -El moreno alzó la cabeza. Los ojos confundidos y asustados le observaron.- Nunca planee que ocurriera, pero así fue.

Se separó de el y sujetó el dobladillo de su camiseta, tiró de ella y se la quitó por la cabeza. La dejo en la mesa y fijo sus ojos en Nick. Estaba apunto de contarle su mayor secreto. Se dio la vuelta mientras comenzaba a hablar.

- Fue hace cuatro años.

- Jeff... tu espalda. -Jeff sintió como pasaba los dedos por su tatuaje. El que le señalaba como miembro de La Familia.

- Es el símbolo de los Benedetti. Una Gran Familia Italiana. Son buena gente a pesar de estar metidos en asuntos sucios.

- ¿Eres uno de ellos? -Le preguntó.

Nick se giró y le sujetó las manos, había comenzado a temblar y por nada del mundo quería que le comparara con Adam. El seguía siendo Jeff en el fondo. El mismo chico al que le gustaba hacer gamberradas los días de lluvia.

- Nick. Mírame. -Los ojos verdes encontraron los azules.- No soy como el, no se que habrás visto pero Los Benedetti son realmente buena gente. Han tenido problemas en la vida y por eso trabajan en lo que trabajan, pero estan tratando de hacer las cosas legalmente. Poco a poco.

- ¿También se dedican a la droga? -Le preguntó aún nervioso.

- No, ellos trafican con pasaportes y falsificaciones. A gran escala, pero eso en esencia. -No quería mentirle así que puso todas las cartas sobre la mesa.- Han sido traficantes de armas en el pasado, pero era demasiado peligroso y los tratos no salían nunca bien.

- ¿Falsificaciones? -Se encogió de hombros.

- Te ofrecería un bolso de Prada pero creo que a ti no te va eso.

Nick trató de evitarlo. Cerró la mandíbula y contrajo los músculos maseteros para que no le venciera su subconsciente, pero aún así no lo consiguió. La carcajada salió natural y con un efecto mágico. La tensión se evaporó y Jeff finalmente pudo respirar tranquilo. Nick podría con aquello, no le juzgaría, no al menos severamente.

- Y tu... ¿Que eres? ¿su recadero? -Esa vez fue Jeff quien sonrió.

- No. Soy un _amigo de la familia. _Les ayudé cuando lo estaban pasando mal. El hijo de Gran Jonny, Andreas fue acusado de violación. El chaval era gay y solo su padre y yo lo sabíamos. El muchacho no estaba preparado para salir del armario y yo les presenté al mejor abogado que conocía. Sebastian le sacó inmediatamente de la cárcel. Ganamos el juicio y ellos jamás lo olvidaron.

- Pobre muchacho. -Nick se sentó en la mesa de nuevo y el rubio no tardó en hacerle compañía.- Debió de ser horrible.

- Si, fue un proceso algo largo, peor nadie se enteró de su condición. Nos sorprendió mucho cuando la misma noche que celebrábamos su libertad, se levantó en medio de la cena y les dijo a todos que era Gay. -Rió al recordarlo.- La Familia le miró y su abuela Isabella le dijo "_pequeño, yo ya lo sabía desde que cuando tenías cuatro años te pille andando con mis tacones"_. -Jeff se levantó cuando el olor a café le indicó que estaba hecho.- Ahora está felizmente comprometido con un Puerto Riqueño adorable nacido en Hell's Kitchen. Un buen chaval unos años mayor que nosotros. -Sirvió dos tazas.

- ¿Como les conociste?

- Estaba cenando en un restaurante con Jul, mi ayudante cuando... -Nick cambió el gesto. De curiosidad a sorpresa.

- ¿Ayudante? Dios mio Señor Starling, ¿En que trabaja usted?

- Soy promotor musical. -El moreno se atragantó con el café.

- ¿Que?

- Ya ves, la de vueltas que da la vida. -Le dio un trago a su café solo sin azúcar. Amargo, como mas le gustaba.- Mis padres querían que estudiara algo raro y acabé en el mundo de la música. ¿Quien lo iba a decir? -Le sujetó la mano por encima de la mesa.

- Me alegro por ti Jeffy.

- Ya, bueno. No es para tanto.

- ¡Si que lo es! -Alzó la mano que no tenía ocupada.- Tienes veintiocho años. Eres promotor musical. ¡Es alucinante!

- Mi despacho si que es alucinante. Mas te vale venir el lunes conmigo a verlo, ehhh.

- Si me invitas no podré decir que no. -Jeff se inclinó sobre la mesa y beso los labios de su amante tiernamente.- Bueno, te he interrumpido, dime. ¿Como conociste a Andreas?

- Por su hermana. Jul y yo fuimos a cenar a un restaurante que no habíamos visto hasta el momento. Allí había una dulce chica que estaba cantando. Tenía una voz increíble pero su torpeza y sus nervios le impedían hacer la actuación que yo sabía que era capaz. Cuando acabó me acerqué a ella y le dije que trabajaba en una firma discográfica. En ese momento yo acababa de estrenarme como promotor y estaba buscando ese algo. La persona que te lanza. -le dio otro trago al café.- Le di mi tarjeta a la muchacha y le dije que se pasara por la oficina. -Jeff se levantó y le enseñó una pequeña cicatriz en la cadera.- No me visitó la chica, sino sus tres hermanos. Andreas, Steffano y Pollo. Trataron de intimidarme diciendo que su hermano no era la _putita_ de nadie. Me acuchillaron y yo fui a buscarlos una semana después.

- Te acuchillaron y tu fuiste a buscarles... tienes pelotas Jeff. -El rubio sonrió.

- Bastante grandes si. -le contestó con sorna.- En fin, llegué allí con un contrato y le solté en la cara a Gron Jonny que yo no quería nada con su hija, pero que su hijo me había parecido atractivo. -Ambos rieron.- No se porque pero confiaron en mi. Cuidé de ella y la ayudé a eliminar el miedo escénico de la misma manera que Wes nos enseñó a nosotros. Tres meses después la chica estaba entre los números uno -dio una palmada.- y puff yo me había convertido en otro hijo mas para Gran Jonny.

- Vaya... es... suena cálido.

- Son buena gente, te lo he dicho y si no me equivoco tienen problemas con los Kornovsky. Estarán dispuestos a ayudar.

- No Jeff.. -negó con la cabeza.- No quiero que te metas en deudas con la mafia por mi culpa.

- ¿Deudas? Ellos tienen una de vida conmigo. Un poco de ayuda no les importará. -Le sujetó las manos.- Es mas, agradecerán una buena pelea. No te lo he dicho yo, pero Gran Jonny esta echando tripa.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Jeff se quitó la camiseta para no marcharsela. Nick se había ofrecido a ser el quien recogiera y fregara los platos de la comida, pero el rubio, cabezota como el solo se había negado en redondo a que hiciera cualquier tipo de esfuerzo. Y así se encontraba, tumbado cuan largo era, con un cojín bajo la cabeza. Desde su posición en el sofá de la sala podía observar con claridad el tatuaje que la Familia a la que pertenecía le había "sugerido" que se hiciera. Era una espada siendo envuelta por dos alas, justo entre los omóplatos. Precioso y a la vez terrorífico, justo como el mundo de la mafia era.

Observó los acompasados movimiento y tuvo ganas de gritar. Jeff era un ángel y el definitivamente había caído en el cielo. Inlcuso había tenido la delicadeza de rescatar su maleta de casa de Rick para que tuviera algo que ponerse cuadno despertara. Su consideración creaba un pequeño calorcito en su pecho cada vez que sus ojos se reflejaban en los azules de Jeff. Se levantó y ando los pocos pasos que le separaban. Los pisos construidos de esa forma tan moderna eran todo columnas por lo que podía ver la cocina desde el salón. Se acercó y acarició las formas de la espada. El dibujo era perfecto.

- Si sigues haciendo eso no podré concentrarme.

- ¿Quien ha dicho que quiera que te concentres? -Jeff giró la cabeza y buscó sus labios, tenía las manos llenas de espuma.

Se besaron durante unos segundos. Jeff se dio completamente la vuelta y apoyó los brazos en los hombros de Nick, siempre con cuidado de no mancharle la ropa de jabón y detergente. Nick le acarició los costados y subió hasta reposar las manos en el pecho de Jeff. Se separó pero no rompió el contacto. Sentirlo era lo único que le mantenía anclado al suelo.

- ¿Crees de verdad que podremos hacerlo? -bajó la mirada evitando de ese modo que las lágrimas salieran.- ¿Crees que podré finalmente dejarle?

- Si pequeño. -Le beso la coronilla.- mientras estemos juntos podremos con todos. Te quiero.

- Y yo.

- Entonces ¿Estamos bien? Tu y yo me refiero. -Alzó la vista y centró sus ojos en los azules que tanto amaba.- Con lo que ha pasado. Lo de anoche.

- Siempre hemos estado bien. -le sonrió Nick.- Hemos tardado en reconocerlo, pero esto... -dijo señalándolos.- es lo único que siempre se ha sentido bien.

* * *

Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. En fin, como os advertí arriba es mas un capítulo de explicación que de acción, pero es muy necesario. A partir de aquí las cosas se vuelven diferentes hasta lo que hemos tenido hasta ahora. Jeff esta con Nick y ambos se van a dar cuenta que son mucho mas fuertes de lo que creen. Nick... ains... mejor que lo leaís en este avance. Os pongo en antecedentes. Adam a llamado y Nick...

_**- Mas te vale estar mitiendome Nick, porque si es cierto, si estas con ese hijo de...**_

_**- Atrevete Adam. Insultale y te juro que te reviento el cráneo. **_

_**- ¿Perdón?**_

_**- ¿Sorprendido Adam? ¿Sorprendido de que tu mascota sepa morder? Ten una cosa bien clara, quiero que recuerdes algo despues de esta conversación. -Nick respiró hondo.- Se ha acabado, tu mierda sobre mi. No te tengo miedo... ya no.**_

_**- ¿No? pues quizás tenga que hacer una visita a tu amigo Starling para demostrarte quien sigo siendo.**_

_**- Tócale un pelo Adam. Solo uno y te juro que llorarás pidiéndome clemencia. Tenía miedo y había olvidado quien era, pero Nicholas Duval no es un perro, nunca mas. Si golpeas yo lo haré mas fuerte. Ahora en que debería tener miedo eres tu. **_

_****_¿Como se os queda el cuerpo?

Reviews!

bip bip bip!


	11. Prueba de sonido

**Antes de nada decir que los personajes de Glee no me pertenecen. Aleena es invención mia pero todos los demás son obra de los genios que conocemos como Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuck y Ian Brennan. No gano nada con esta publicación a excepción de dejar suelta un poco de mi loca imaginación. **

****Se me licuó el cerebro. Lo siento, entre los trabajos y convertirme en gelatina tras ver el capítulo de "Thanksgiving" desaparecí. Me quedé embobada. ¿¡Donde han estado escondidos!? Creí que Glad You Came había sido buena... me equivoqué. Live while we're young... eso es. Ahí esta.

En fin desvarios aparte. Estoy agotadisima, con los exámenes a las puertas y la inspiración bajo tierra. No tengo tiempo, me falta por todas partes. PEro no desesperéis. Quizás tarde, pero no abandonaré este Fic. Lo prometo.

Bueno, ahora si. Aquí esta! Calentito y recién sacado del horno!

* * *

**Capítulo 10. Prueba de sonido.**

Jeff se movió incómodo. No había planeado el dolor residual en la parte baja de su espalda. Nick, a su lado, le miraba con una sonrisa. Sabía lo que estaba sintiendo y que el era el máximo causante. Trató de buscar una mejor posición en el asiento del coche para que el dolor disminuyera. Conducir de ese modo era realmente frustrarte, la daba la sensación de ir a dos por hora cuando debería estar prácticamente ya en su despacho. Su mal humor aumentó ante la imprevista carcajada del moreno.

- Te dije que en aquella posición te dolería.

- No. Es. El. Momento. Nick. -Una nueva punzada le obligo a disminuir la velocidad.

- Además, me ofrecí varias veces a estar debajo. Y tu...

- Nick, lo pillo. Es solo que... - Se mordió la lengua, había estado apunto de decir que le gustaba que Nick estuviera encima de una forma bastante fetichista.- Nada, da igual.

- No da igual. -Nick se giró un poco en el asiento, atento al perfil perturbado de Jeff.- ¿Que ibas a decir?

El sonido de las mandíbulas de Jeff al cerrarse resonó en el coche. Nick le estaba picando como en los viejos tiempos, hábito que había recuperado en menos de dos días. El rubio se estremeció al recordar las cosas que habían hecho también en aquellos dos días. La expresión "recuperar el tiempo perdido" era la definición perfecta para ello. Eso si, no cambiaría ni un solo segundo de lo que había pasado a pesar de estar completamente dolorido.

Nick era un buen chico. Jeff había tratado de ser dulce con el, había preparado para la noche del sábado una cena romántica, con velas y ese tipo de cosas. Para hacer lo típico que las parejas solían hacer cuando querían intimar de una manera "amorosa y perfecta". Jeff había creído que Nick adoraría esas cosas, que le parecerían bonitas y acabarían por hablar de sus sentimientos de una vez. Todo quedaría acabado y finalmente podrían consumar su amor, lentamente. Hacer el amor como en las películas, con mucho arrumacos al final y palabras dulces susurradas al oído. Mucho azúcar capaz matar a un diabético. Había sido una utopía muy bonita. Jeff había descubierto tarde que Nick era de los que actuaban primero y hablaban después.

_Jeff había preparado la mesa del salón con el mayor de los cariños. Con la escusa de que Blaine quería verlo había llevado a Nick a casa de los Anderson-Smythe para poder preparar aquella sorpresa a su querido Nicki. Las relaciones normales se empezaban con citas, con salidas al cine, con besos a la hora de despedirse y pequeñas miradas que decían todo sin desvelar nada. Las cosas debían siempre llevar un orden si la propia pareja quería que todo saliera bien. Un inicio, un desarrollo y un final que normalmente significaba boca. Ellos lo habían hecho todo remotamente mal. Habían comenzado desde el final. Habían comenzado con el Sexo y los besos furiosos. Habían comenzado con el Drama (con D mayúscula), en vez de con el amor. _

_Encendió la última vela y se aseguró que todo estaba perfectamente colocado. Le había dado su llave de repuesto a Nick para que cuando llegara de casa de Blaine subiera directamente sin tener que esperar fuera con el mal tiempo que había hecho todo el día. Sonrió complacido ante su obra. La mesa estaba decorada con dos velas y pétalos de rosa blanca sobre un mantel borgoña. Había sacado la vajilla que reservaba para las cenas con sus padres y por último había colocado un incensario para que creara un agradable olor a Vainilla que sabía que Nick amaba. _

_El pitido de la alarma que había puesto en su móvil le sacó de su ensoñación. Tenía el horno encendido y si no quería que lo que estaba cocinando se le quemara debía apresurarse. Había preparado su especialidad, tartaletas de verduras con beicon, adrezadas con queso rayado y huevo. Llevaba dos horas cocinando, el mismo tiempo que había pasado en la casa. Se giró para ir hacía la cocina cuando descubrió algo que definitivamente NO se había esperado. Nick estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta, con las manos en los bolsillos y los tres primero botones de la camisa negra que llevaba desabrochados. Observándole con los ojos caídos y la pose lánguida. Relajado contra el marco de la puerta. Estaba para comérselo fue lo único que pudo pensar Jeff sin licuarse allí mismo._

_- ¿Jeffy? -El rubio se rascó la nuca._

_- ¿Sorpresa? -Nick se alejó de la puerta caminando hacía el. Sin apartar los ojos del rubio._

_- ¿Has preparado esto para mi?_

_- Si. -Nick llegó hasta el, pasó los brazos por su cintura y tiro de el para que sus cuerpos se encontraran.- ¿Te gusta?_

_- Me encanta. -confesó._

_- ¿Lo pasaste bien en casa de nuestros abogados?_

_- Son un cielo... -El moreno pasó sus dedos por la mejilla de Jeff.- No recordaba que Sebastian fuera tan amable._

_- Blaine le ha hecho mucho bien. ¿Conociste a Aleena?_

_- Si. -Nick sonrió.- Es un cielo de niña. Me ha obligado a prometerle que le presentaré a Beth._

_- ¿Le hablaste de ella?_

_- Es curioso,-Devolvió la mano con la que le había estado acariciando el rostro a la cintura.- Nunca había hablado tan abiertamente de ella. Ya sabes, por su sordera. Tiendo a ser muy posesivo con mi hermana._

_- Es bueno que te abras, además. Blaine y Sebastian son buenas personas. -Nick rió._

_- Cierto, he estado apunto de desmayarme cuando he visto a nuestro malvado Smythe derretido frente a su hija._

_- Incluso los poderosos se ponen de rodillas ante el amor. _

_Jeff no lo dijo con ninguna intención en particular. Era un comentario fortuito, una manera de explicar la forma en la que Sebastian había cambiado desde que estaba haciéndose cargo de Aleena. Pero la terapia de choque del día anterior había abierto la mente de Nick y le había devuelto las malas ideas que solo ellos dos podían conjurar cuando estaban en modo 3six-mafia. Nick deslizó las manos de sus caderas hasta el cinturón de los vaqueros de Jeff. Con un movimiento hábil lo desató y fue por el botón de los vaqueros._

_- Nick, ¿Qué haces? -le preguntó tragando saliva._

_- Pareces nuevo _Three_. Si te estoy desabrochando los pantalones es porque quiero lo que esconden. _

_Se los bajó de un tirón y Jeff tuvo que apoyar las manos en la mesa para no irse al suelo. Nick le sonrió y le acarició un poco por encima de la ropa interior. Se apretó contra el y enterró la cabeza en su cuello, aspirando su aroma y cuando tuvo ocasión, mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja._

_- Gracias Jeffy, por eso y por todo.-le dio un tirón particularmente fuerte.-. Y recuerda que en esa relación, yo soy el poderoso._

_Y mientras reía suavemente se arrodillo frente a el. Se quedó en el suelo, con las manos en sus caderas y los ojos fijos en los suyos. _Incluso los poderosos se ponen de rodillas ante el amor._ Le quería. Lo demás no importaba. _

_Le bajó la ropa interior descubriendo su miembro semi erecto. Jeff no era tan grande como Nick, pero tampoco estaba mal dotado. Nick observó el pene del rubio y sin dudarlo lo cogió con una de las manos. Le masturbó un poco hasta que estuvo suficientemente duro como para degustarlo. Cuando comprobó que era la barra de metal que le gustaba sentir le dió una primera lamida que hizo que Jeff casi se fuera al suelo. Cada vez que le tocaba era como si pudiera palpar el cielo con las manos. Era maravilloso, indescriptible. Perfecto. _

_Nick trabajó concienzudamente, primero lamiendo los lados y después tratando de tragar el máximo posible. Cada vez que le absorbía Jeff sentía que iba a morir. Nick era jodidamente bueno haciendo aquello, demasiado bueno para que sus celos no se sintieran resentidos. Decidió olvidar y concentrarse en la lengua de Nick, que juguetona danzaba por su glande, haciendo círculos y torturándole. _

_Pillándole completamente desprevenido Nick tragó su polla casi hasta su garganta. El espasmo de placer hizo de se golpeara contra la mesa lo que provocó que todo lo que había preparado concienzudamente se fuera al suelo. Sin embargo ni el sonido de los platos rotos evitó que comenzara a mecer las caderas contra el, sabía que el moreno no debería estar pasándolo especialmente bien con sus embistes, pero no podía controlarlo. Aquella succión le había vuelto loco.-Ni el olor a quemado evitó que se corriera profusamente unos segundos después en la boca de Nick, quien como un buen chico se tragó todo._

_- Mierda... -Jeff se arrepintió de haberse dejado llevar. - Lo siento. -Nick le sonrió mientras se relamía._

_- Espero que no te importe que haya comenzado por el postre. -Se puso en pie y le acarició suavemente su ahora flácido pene.- Pero no me he podido resistir. Y ahora bien ¿porqué has montado todo esto?_

_- Quería hacer algo romántico y bonito. -Dijo aún sin tener la respiración completamente normalizada. Se dio la vuelta y miró el estropicio.- Pero creo que se ha ido todo a la mierda._

_- El detalle es lo que cuenta. -Le beso en la boca.- Me encanta, gracias Jeff._

_Nick se apretó contra el y Jeff pudo notar su erección a través de los pantalones. Sonrió, quizás el moreno tenía razón, lo mejor sería empezar por el postre. Al fin y al cabo la cena estaba un poco demasiado horneada. _

El recuerdo le dejó bastante caliente. No hacía falta decir que finalmente las tartaletas se habían quemado, teniéndose que conformar con cenar pizza sentados en el sofá, medio desnudos y complacidos. Nick se percató del estado de Jeff y sonrió. Cuando frenaron en un semáforo se decidió por mover ficha. Apoyó la mano en la pierna de Jeff.

- ¿Queda mucho para llegar? -le preguntó mientras recorría su pierna.

- No ¿por? -se giró a mirarlo y Nick quitó la mano.

- Mierda... no habrá acción de momento.

- Nicki. ¿No te agotas? -le preguntó con una sonrisa.

- Digamos que había olvidado lo bueno que era... Pero si te molesta... -Se apartó completamente.

- Nick. Jamás, podría molestarme. -Esa vez fue el quien deslizó la mano por el muslo del moreno sin ninguna sutileza.- de hecho... estaría mas que complacido de darte un poco mas de amor.

- Te quiero Jeffy.

- Y yo a ti. Aunque no me pueda sentar bien en días.

Llegaron en menos de cinco minutos. Jeff había llamado por teléfono a su trabajo con la idea de preguntarle a su jefe si había algún problema en llevar a Nick a la compañía. Había visto algo aquel viernes y necesitaba urgentemente un favor de su amigo Jimmy. El muchacho que se encargaba de grabar las maquetas de los clientes de Jeff. Cuando el rubio abrió la puerta de su despacho Nick no pudo mas que pisar fuerte la realidad. Jeff Starling era un promotor musical y todo lo que había allí se lo indicaba. Jeff supo el momento concreto en que se percató del mural que reinaba en una de las paredes del despacho.

- Jeff... -El rubio se alejó unos pasos, dejando la chaqueta de su traje en el respaldo de su silla. Sacando el móvil para tenerlo en el bolsillo. - ¿cuando?

- Hace tiempo, me gusta recordar a mis seres queridos mientras trabajo.

- Esta foto.- señaló la suya.- Recuerdo cuando se hizo. Es la última en la que salimos juntos. Thad se había empeñado en que quería hacer un álbum de los Gorriones y no paró de perseguirnos hasta que finalmente cedí ante ello.

- Cierto, tu no querías hacerte la foto solo que el te suplicaba. -Recordó Jeff.- Tuve que convencerte.

- Si y creo recordar que te obligué a posar junto a mi.

Continuaron la charla un rato mas mientras Jeff organizaba los papeles que Jul le había dejado en la mesa. Había un post-it rosa pegado a la pantalla de su ordenador. Al leerlo sonrió. _**He cancelado todas tus reuniones de hoy. Pueden esperar. Tienes cita con Jimmy a las diez y media en el estudio cuatro. El Gran Jefe también estará tras el cristal, le ha llamado la atención tu entusiasmo. **_Jeff miró el reloj. Le quedaba mas de media hora para llevar a Nick hasta la sala de ensayos que había habilitado para el. La verdadera razón por la que habían madrugado aquel lunes tras un fin de semana agotador.

Había pensado enseñarle el despacho y el resto de la empresa, pero había programado hacerlo por la tarde, cuando aquello estaba mas calmado y había mucha menos gente. Acompañarlo de una cena en algún buen restaurante de la ciudad y finalizar la velada con ellos dos en el sofá de su casa viendo películas de Tarantino con un bol de palomitas en las manos. Ese había sido su plan hasta haber tenido el placer de escuchar la espectacular voz de Nick de nuevo. Hasta haber tenido la suerte de ver sus ojos brillar y los agudos que había mejorado con el tiempo.

El moreno se sentó en una de las dos sillas que había frente a su mesa y Jeff le enseñó los videos de sus clientes que tenía almacenados en el portátil. Nick alucinó con un par de canciones y sorprendentemente le dio un consejo técnico para una de las maquetas en construcción que tenía. Sin duda tenía un buen oído musical.

- No había caído en ese detalle... -Chasqueó la lengua.- No entiendo con el inmenso talento y los años de conservatorio que tus padres te pagaron como no has acabado actuando. -Nick sonrió tristemente.

- Lo hice... al tiempo que estudiaba en la universidad. -sus ojos volvieron al pasado.- Estuve trabajando en un café y en un restaurante. Era bastante demandado para espectáculos privados como bodas y demás. -señaló a su alrededor.- No es tan glamuroso como esto, pero podía cantar.

- Nick... nada es poco glamuroso cuando haces lo que te gusta. -le recordó.

- Realmente lo hacía. Incluso compuse y toqué algunas canciones propias.

Jeff temía preguntar. Sabía la respuesta, pero necesitaba que Nick le confirmara lo que sus ojos estaban viendo reflejado en su rostro. La idea de haber perdido algo mas en manos de aquel capullo le quemó la garganta.

- ¿Qué paso?

- Empecé a salir con Adam y el no creía correcto que alguien con pareja trabajara allí.

- Ni que fueras un gigoló.

- Para el la música es una pérdida de tiempo.

Jeff se sintió mas determinado tras esa afirmación. Cualquier cosa positiva para Nick que cabreara a Adam merecía ser intentada. Si todo salía como Jeff pensaba (y en cuestiones de trabajo pocas veces se había equivocado, por no decir ninguna) aquel sería el comienzo de algo grande para Nick. Además, si no le había mentido y también era compositor, las cosas estarían mas que finiquitadas tras aquella prueba. El teléfono de Nick comenzó a sonar. El propietario lo miró con cautela.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Nick observó la pantallita. La realidad le estaba llamando para que recordara que lo que estaba viviendo allí solo era prestado. Había podido librarse un día mas del trabajo, pero esa noche hablaría con Jeff para volver a casa. A Lima.

El nombre de Adam parpadeaba en la pantalla. Sabía que tenía que contestar y por una vez no se sentía con miedo para ello. Al parecer, pasar aquellos días con Jeffy le había devuelto un poco de la valentía que le había caracterizado en el pasado. Cuando había tenido suficiente coraje como para declararse frente a todos los gorriones.

- Es Adam. -informó al rubio.- Voy a contestar.

- No tienes porqué hacerlo. -le dijo tendiendo una mano por encima de la mesa. Nick se la apretó.

- Debo hacerlo, tengo que enfrentarme a el tarde o temprano y contigo aquí es el mejor momento. -Le sonrió para darle confianza. Pulsó el botón verde.- ¿Si?

_- ¿Donde coño estás?- _Podía casi palpar el odio rezumando de la boca de Adam.

- En Cincinatti. -le dijo.

_- ¿Como? Espero que no estés donde creo que estas... esta vez no seré amable Nick, esta vez te has pasado. Dime con quien estas._

- Lo sabes perfectamente. -Apretó mas su agarre. Jeff le sonrió.

**_- Mas te vale estar mintiéndome Nick, porque si es cierto, si estas con ese hijo de..._**

**La ira bullo en su estómago. Había aguantado demasiado y esa amenaza, ese intento de insulto dirigido a la persona que mas amaba en el mundo hizo que un resorte saltara en su cabeza. Estaba harto de aguantar mierda y aquel era el mejor momento para demostrarle al mundo que había, finalmente, despertado.**

**- Atrevete Adam. Insúltale y te juro que te reviento el cráneo. -Jeff alzó una ceja y el simplemente colocó su mejor cara de inocencia. Recordándole las veces que se había librado de los castigos en la escuela con el mismo gesto.**

**_- ¿Perdón?_**

**- ¿Sorprendido Adam? ¿Sorprendido de que tu mascota sepa morder? Ten una cosa bien clara, quiero que recuerdes algo después de esta conversación.****-Nick respiró hondo.- Se ha acabado tu mierda sobre mi. He descubierto que el mundo no es lo que tu me has hecho creer.**

**_- Nick... piensa bien lo que estas diciendo. Recuerda nuestros términos._****-la mención del maldito contrato le cabreó aún mas.**

**- No me controlarás mas con eso. No te tengo miedo... ya no.**

**_- ¿No? pues quizás tenga que hacer una visita a tu amigo Starling para demostrarte quien sigo siendo._****-Hizo una dramática pausa acompañada de una sarcástica risa.- ****_O mis amigos sean mucho mas contundentes que yo. Estoy seguro que Pequeño Tom estará...-_****le cortó.**

**- Tócale un pelo Adam. Solo uno y te juro que llorarás pidiéndome clemencia. Tenía miedo y había olvidado quien era, pero Nicholas Duval no es un perro, nunca mas. Si golpeas yo lo haré mas fuerte. Ahora en que debería tener miedo eres tu. **

**Y colgó. Con sus narices y su determinación. Sin dejarle acabar de hablar, sin darle tiempo a que contestara algo o siquiera asimilara las palabras que Nick le había dicho con rabia. Jeff ase arrellanó en el sillón mientras observaba al moreno, tenía una sonrisa bailando en los labios.**

**- ¿Que pasa? -le preguntó Nick, esperaba una reprimenda por haber "molestado a la bestia".**

**- Que te echaba de menos. **

**Las palabras eran tan sinceras que no podían mas que hacer que un pequeño calor brotara de su pecho. Eso había sido inesperado. Nick sabía a que se refería sin embargo. La mayoría de las personas usaban acertadamente la palabra "bueno" para definir a Nick. Un chico amable que ayudaba a sus amigos con la geometría y tendía a no llegar tarde nunca. Pero tenía un genio increíble cuando le provocaban. Mas de una vez había acabado con una discursión entre los gorriones con un par de gritos bien dados. Tenía temple y mucha determinación. Nick se dio cuenta que en todos aquellos años había olvidado una cantidad horrible de recuerdos sobre si mismo y sus amigos. Sobretodo había olvidado que clase de hombre podía llegar a ser.**

**- Había olvidado lo bien que sienta una buena discursión. -le confesó.**

**- Yo sigo recordando las veces que te encarabas con Wes cuando se ponía demasiado autoritario con nosotros. Nunca olvidaré el momento en que le gritaste que no era nuestro dueño. **

**Nick también lo recordaba. Había sido en el último año del antiguo líder de los gorriones. Trent había entrado asustado al escuchar los gritos y había avisado a los demás para que trataran de separarlos, pero las cosas habían sido diferentes. Los gorriones habían acudido, pero solo para contemplar el espectáculo. Continuaron recordando hasta las diez y veinticinco. Jeff se levantó y le pidió que le acompañara a un sitio. Debía recoger unas maquetas de Jimmy, el chico que se encargaba de arreglarlas. **

**Caminaron hasta el tercer piso y Jeff le indicó que si podía esperar en una de las salas de ensayo. Los dos entraron y Nick sintió un consquilleo en la piel al ver todos los instrumentos y el micro en el centro de la habitación. Siempre había soñado con estar en un lugar como aquel, grabando sus propias canciones mientras tocaba la guitarra.**

**- A que mola. -le dijo Jeff acercándose al micro.- Es mi lugar favorito del edificio.**

**- Es... es genial. -El también se aproximó, tocando dudoso la rugosa superficie.- Es como siempre supuse que serían las salas de grabación.**

**- Ensayo. -le corrigió.- Aquí solo ensayan. **

**Esperaron unos minutos dando vueltas alrededor. Jeff de improviso miró su móvil y chasqueó la lengua con cara de fastidio. Nick se acercó a el preocupado, Jeff le informó que Jimmy se iba a retrasar unos quince minutos. El Señor Nickolson le había mandado llamar.**

**- Y ya sabes lo que dicen Nicki, "donde manda patrón no manda marinero". -Ambos rieron y Jeff se apoyó en el cuadro de mandos. - Sabes que podemos hacer mientras tanto...**

**- No se. Dime. -Jeff se movió de nuevo. Sentándose a su derecha, en el taburete del piano. Abrió la tapa y presionó un par de teclas.**

**- Cántame algo por los viejos tiempos. -le pidió.**

**- ¿Que quieres que te cante? -le preguntó con una sonrisa coqueta.**

**- The Scientist. La versión a piano que tanto me gustaba.**

**- Un clásico ehhh. -Se encaminó al centro.- Hagamos esto profesional ****_Three_****. -se plantó frente al micro con aire solemne pero sin perder el toque bromista.- Adelante maestro. **

**Jeff se dio la vuelta y comenzó a tocar el piano. Las primeras notas le trasladaron en el tiempo, le llevaron a los pasillos de Dalton y a la habitación en el segundo piso donde el viejo y antiguo piano de música se había convertido en su sitio favorito del mundo. Donde Jeff había tocado para el durante horas, desde los más clásicos hasta las locas invenciones de su mente. **

**_Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry  
You don't know how lovely you are  
I had to find you, tell you I need you  
Tell you I set you apart  
Tell me your secrets, and ask me your questions  
Oh let's go back to the start  
Running in circles, coming up tails  
Heads on a science apart_**

**Las primeras frases salieron fáciles. Como viejas compañeras que se alegraban de estar de vuelta en casa. Perdió el tono en algún momento, pero recordó enseguida como se hacía, como debía de respirar para no ahogarse después de cada verso. Aquella canción significaba demasiado para ellos dos y en ese momento tenía mas significado que nunca. Narraba de una manera profética en lo que se iba a convertir su vida después de Dalton. Un ir y venir en círculos que jamás los acercaba.**

**_Nobody said it was easy  
It's such a shame for us to part  
Nobody said it was easy  
No one ever said it would be this hard  
Oh, take me back to the start._**

**Añadiendo su toque personal a las estrofas que mas le gustaban, alargando los sonidos, jugando con la música que nacía de su garganta acompañada por los hábiles dedos de Jeff que no dejaban el piano por un segundo. Así es como cantaba el. Nick sintió de corazón la última frase. Con aquella canción y Jeff al piano estaba volviendo al principio, estaba llegando al momento en que se había perdido. Una nueva oportunidad.**

**_I was just guessing at numbers and figures  
Pulling the puzzles apart  
Questions of science, science and progress  
Don't speak as loud as my heart  
And tell me you love me, come back and haunt me  
Oh and I rush to the start  
Running in circles, chasing our tails  
Coming back as we are_**

**Fácil de asimilar, porque ambos habían vuelto al principio. A decirse que se amaban en susurros. Volviendo a ser quienes eran.**

******_Nobody said it was easy  
Oh it's such a shame for us to part  
Nobody said it was easy  
No one ever said it would be so hard  
I'm going back to the start_**

**En la última parte Jeff se unió. Cantando bajito, pero cantando con el. Como siempre habían hecho en la escuela. Como habían hecho en la graduación del último curso. Uno al lado del otro apoyándose en su amistad para seguir hacía delante. **

******_Ooooohhhhhhh_**

**Nick se quedó en silencio, con la mano aún en su oído y los ojos empañados en lágrimas. Cantar aquel solo en la reunión de los gorriones le había emocionado, había sido un grato recordatorio. Pero estar allí había sido mágico. Le había devuelto la ilusión por cantar, le había demostrado que aún podía hacerlo. Se acercó a Jeff, quien se había quedado mirando las teclas del piano en silencio sin girarse. Apoyó las manos en sus hombros y aspiró el momento. Sabía que lo recordaría por siempre.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Jeff trató de controlar el temblor de sus manos. Escuchar aquella canción le había puesto la piel de gallina. Nick no cantaba bien, Nick simplemente tenía magia en la garganta . Aquello era lo mas hermoso que había escuchado en los últimos cuatro años y no estaba hablando su yo enamorado. Estaba hablando la parte profesional que acababa de encontrar oro enterrado en las cuerdas vocales de su amante. El móvil vibró en su bolsillo y con disimulo lo miró.**

**_Hecho, lo ha grabado. Has encontrado a tu estrella Starling._**

**No era Jimmy, sino su Gran Jefe. El hombre que secretamente había estado viendo la improvisada actuación de Nick. El que sabía reconocer el máximo talento en las personas. Quitó finalmente la mano de las teclas y acarició las que tenía apoyadas en sus hombros. Respiró un par de veces antes de hablar.**

**- No recordaba que cantaras así.**

**- Canté hace tres días Jeff... -Nick le acarició el pelo.- Sabía que tenías pérdidas de memoria, pero no creía que el caso estuviera tan adelantado.**

**- Idiota. Me refería a cuando cantas como tu mismo. No como Nick el Gorrión.**

**- Solo cantaba así para ti... -Jeff sintió a Nick reírse tras el.- Era mi absurda manera de tratar de conquistarte. **

**Jeff se giro y se levantó. Sujetó las manos del moreno entre las suyas y eliminó de su expresión toda tristeza reemplazándola por ilusión y devoción. Se acercó a el hasta que sus pechos estuvieron unidos.**

**- Me tuviste con el primer "Hola".**

**- ¿De verdad? -Jeff asintió.**

**- Lo malo es que yo tuve que perderte para darme cuenta. **

* * *

**Tacháaaan.**

**¿que os pareció? En el próximo capítulo.**

**_Nick no podía asimilar lo que sus ojos estaban viendo. ¿Un contrato discográfico? ¿Para el?No sabía en que jodido mundo paralelo se había metido pero no quería despertar nunca. Cerró la distancia que los separaba y se colgó del cuello de Jeff. Aquel maldito bastardo se la había jugado. Pero por una vez Nick estaba completamente complacido de que así fuera. _**

**_- Oh mierda... ¡claro que acepto!_**

**_- Eso es lo que esperaba oír. _**

**_La puerta del despacho se abrió y Jul asomó la cabeza._**

**_- Tu invitada ha llegado. -le dijo a Jeff, después se apartó para dejar paso a una preciosa morena que se parecía demasiado a Nick. _**

**_- Beth. -Gritó el moreno acercándose a su hermana. La chica se lanzó a por el en cuanto le vio. Jeff se mantuvo en un educado segundo plano. El moreno comenzó a mover las manos con frenesí frente a Beth.- ¿Que haces aquí? ¿Como has llegado?_**

**_- Papa me ha traido. -le contestó ella en lenguaje de signos.- Jeff me dijo que podía ver la discográfica. Ya sabes he estado escuchando algo de música con los implantes. _**

**_Nick se giró y observó a Jeff. Estaba a unos pasos de ellos, con la mirada de un perrito que ha hecho algo y no sabe si a sus amos va a gustarle o no. Nick estiró la mano y el rubio se la cogió sabiendo que había hecho lo correcto llevando a Beth hasta ellos. _**

**__**Y hasta aquí puedo decir. En el siguiente capítulo si... sale Adam y sale físicamente, no solo en llamada como aquí. ¿cumplirá su amenaza? ¿Nick grabará con la discográfica o tendrá que huír con su hermana? Lo veremos pronto!

Reviews? No me los mrezco pero me hacen muyyyyy feliz.

Bip bip bip!


	12. Un momento de atención

No he desaparecido.

**No he abandonado el Fic. Eso jamás.**

Lo que pasa es que he estado de examenes y muy ocupada. Acabo de acabar con ellos y mi cerebro se ha reconectado con el mundo terrenal de nuevo. Así que dentro de poco (no os prometo una fecha segura por miedo a adelantarme :)) actualizare esta maravillosa historia. Tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza para ella y como compensación por la espera, puedo prometer (y prometo) que serán dos capítulos al precio de uno.

Un capítulo + un oneshot de unos de los personajes. Admito sugerencias, de hecho os invito a que me deis ideas!Si teneis alguna opción, si queres saber un poco mas de alguno de los personajes. Adelante. Es el momento!

Muchas gracias por vuestra comprensión!


	13. El poema

**Antes de nada decir que los personajes de Glee no me pertenecen. Aleena es invención mia pero todos los demás son obra de los genios que conocemos como Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuck y Ian Brennan. No gano nada con esta publicación a excepción de dejar suelta un poco de mi loca imaginación. **

He vuelto...

Lo primero que voy a decir es mil perdones por la tardanza. Los examenes los acabé en febrero pero mi vida ha entrado en una espiral de desgracias de la que pensaba no iba a salir. He tenido las peores experiencias de toda mi vida estos meses y no he podido levantar cabeza en un tiempo. Realmente me había desvinculado de todo, olvidando que escribir es lo que mas me gusta y que tenía una historia como esta entre manos.

Sabéis que... hace días me descargué para el móvil una aplicación para leer el correo en el móvil. No me había metido en el e-mail en meses y revisando los correos me di cuenta hace cosa de una semana la cantidad de Reviews que habiais enviado sobre la historia. Me metí en la cuenta (no bromeo cuando digo que me costó un montón pues había olvidado la contrseña) y los leí. Me saltarón las lágrimas pues me sentía muy perdida y de golpe regresé. Volví y me di cuenta que yo era mucho mas de lo que esas personas que me habían dañado habían dicho de mi. Que no era inútil y obtusa, una estúpida niña, como me llamaron.

Yo también tuve a un Adam en mi vida hasta hace poco, un hombre que nunca que golpeó, pero que hizo que pensara que no valía nada lo que yo hacía, que escribir era una pérdida de tiempo y que jamás escribiría nada que a la gente le gustara. Graciasa vosotros me di cuenta de que sus palabras se podían ir bien a la mierda (al igual que el) Me di cuenta que no había perdido la voz, que seguía teniendo historias que contar y que no valía nada lo que los demás dijeran de mi.

Me he dado cuenta, releyendo la historia que de una manera extraña en este momento me comparo con el Nick que he tratado de matizar en esta historia y me doy cuenta que se puede salir. Que no hay infierno del que no se pueda escapar una persona.

Os quiero, y gracias, mil veces gracias por recordarme lo que escribir significa para mi. Quizás vaya lenta, pero ya no me voy a ir. No desapareceré como lo he hecho hasta el momento. Cuatro años en una caja he estado atrapada. He despertado de mi letargo y tengo ganas de volar. Porque amo escribir, y no voy a dejar a nadie que me arranque eso. Nunca mas.

Nota 1. Los Reviews... no tengo palabras. Gracias.

Nota 2. El poema que aparece en la historia es original mio. Por si os interesa saberlo. ^^

Ahora si... disfrutad. No es tan largo como los que os he puesto anteriormente, pero es un pequeño apunte para que no olvideís que sigo aquí y que aún estoy luchando por volver a ser quien era.

* * *

**Capítulo 11. Poema**

**Subieron de nuevo al despacho de Jeff, no había razón por la que estar abajo mas tiempo del necesario. Se detuvieron en un par de sitios que tenía insteres en mostrarle. También le invitó a un café de las máquinas de la planta baja. Nick se rió ante la simplicidad de ese gesto. Era lógico que un señor importante como el no se rebajara a beber café que no hubiera salido de la mas selecta de las máquinas. Entre risas el moreno le había confesado que esperaba que Jul fuera uno de esos asistentes que se dedican todo el día a cumplir los caprichos de sus jefes. El estereotipo estaba arraigado y de algún modo veía a Jeff de ese modo. No como un Jefe sádico, pero si como un rubio algo mandón. El rubio se había simplemente encogido de hombros diciendole que simplemente se había acostumbrado al café de la máquina. El no siempre había sido el jefe, así que como becario había aprendido a apreciar la textura y el amargo sabor del expreso de aquel cacharro. Muchas veces su asistente se había ofrecido a traerle café de Starbucks o algo así, e simplemente le había bajado al primer piso para presentarle la máquina de café mas amarga de la historia. La mas antigua y a la vez la única que siempre conseguía arrancarle una sonrisa cada vez que pasaba por delante.**

**Tras el café y la charla no se demoraron mucho. Ese día tenían muchas cosas que hacer y entre ellas la mas importante era conseguir que Nick firmara el contrato. Tiempo a atrás el gran jefe le había dado potestad para buscar nuevos talentos con la única restricción de que el debía de escucharlos primero. La sesión había finalizado mejor de lo que el esperaba, el jefe le había dado el visto bueno y solo necesitaba la firma de su amigo Gorrión para darle al botón de "rec" y comenzar a producir el disco. **

**Secretamente, Jeff había trabajado el el. No en el primer LP de Nick Duval en si, sino en una idea que su cabeza había ido formando poco a poco. Cuando era joven escribir canciones y componer le relajaba, le ayudaba a concentrarse localizando su hiperactividad en algo productivo. Después de perder a Nick su creatividad en ese sentido había muerto, pero unos meses atrás (unos seis para ser exactos) algo en su interior había conectado. Había sido un día, mientras veía viejas fotos cuando había recordado lo mucho que le gustaba componer. Jul se había marchado, así que entre risas y miradas soñadoras había sacado una de las guitarras del estudio. Encerrado en su estudio se había pasado la noche entera haciendo que sus dedos recordaran como se tocaba aquel instrumento. Podía decir que tocar era como hacer el amor. Al principio duele, te frustra, te extraña y muchas veces, aunque sabes que lo estas haciendo mal, no tienes la capacidad para ver donde está tu error. Siempre has de decirte que con la práctica se hace el maestro aunque en realidad no es práctica, sino tacto. Hay que saber hacerlo. Debía dejar que sus dedos fluyeran, que acariciaran en vez de intentar arrancar una rápida reacción. Candencia y pasión, suave y a la vez firme. Era como hacer el amor sin duda. **

**Tras esa primera noche su mente había marchado a ciento veinte revoluciones por minuto llenando su cabeza de letras, versos, notas. En menos de cuatro semanas tenía seis canciones completas, seis canciones diferentes que sabía que no estaba adaptando para el. Eran canciones para Nick. Para su querido Nick. Llenas de sentimientos, de perdón, de amor, del porque de una vida separados. Hablaban también de esperanza y de cielos azules que conquistarían juntos. **

**También sabía que quizás esas canciones nunca saldrían a la luz. Nick no era malo componiendo y cualquier persona tan arraigada a la música como su amigo podría el solo construir sus canciones. El le daría la opción, pero jamás le obligaría a ello, el quería que todo fuera un sueño para la persona que mas amaba y si su sueño era cantar sus propias canciones, así sería.**

**Jeff se sentó en la cómoda silla mientras que Nick se sentaba justo enfrente. La sonrisa no había abandonado sus labios en ningún momento. Cantar le devolvía la vida y nadie podía negarlo después de ver la manera en que sus ojos brillaban a cada sílaba que salía de sus labios en forma de melodía. La rabia bulló dentro de el como una maldita bomba apunto de explotar. Odiaba a Adam con todas sus malditas fuerzas, pero la simple idea de que Nick hubiera dejado de cantar por su culpa le carcomía las entrañas. ¿Se había dado jodida cuenta de la hermosa voz que el mundo se estaba perdiendo?**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Nick se sentía flotar aquel día. Todo había comenzado de una manera excitante. Iba a conocer el lugar de trabajo de Jeff. A cada minuto que había pasado allí dentro, el sentimiento de grandeza y orgullo se hacía cada vez mas grande en su pecho. Su chico había salido adelante, había luchado por salir de su casa, por romper cada etiqueta que la gente le había colgado al cuello. **

**Algunos chicos en Dalton habían sido crueles con el. No soportaban ver el talento innato que mostraba para bailar y aceptar el ritmo. Aunque la política anti-Bulling existiera en Dalton era sabido por todos que algunos se habían convertido de torturados a torturadores y siempre encontraban el momento para atacar, el momento en que nadie podía verles para hacer gala de su estupidez. Nick había presenciado uno de aquellos momento, un antiguo Gorrión cabreado al ser relegado a última fila había ido a por Jeff, el novato que le había echado del puesto por el que tanto había peleado. Estaban en los vestuarios, cambiándose después de una clase de gimnasia cuando le había agarrado del cuello apartándolo a un rincón. El chico se había acercado con la intención de pegarle, de degradarle, pero antes de ello le había dicho unas palabras que él sabía habían dañado el frágil autoestima del muchacho.**

**_- Eres un desecho Sterling, no eras nadie cuando llegaste aquí, no serás nadie al salir. Puede que bailes bien, y hayas conseguido quitarme de en medio, pero no durará. Cuando te enfrentes a lo que hay ahí fuera caerás. _****-Se había acercado a el, hasta estar a menos de dos centímetros de su rsotro.- ****_Caerás Sterling y yo estaré ahí para verlo y golpear su flaco culo._**

**Lo único que aquel matón de playa no había previsto es que Wes no era precisamente un hombre tolerante con el acoso. Timothy Sparks había resultado expulsado de la institución dos horas después con una mancha en su expediente y una carta negativa archivada por siempre en su historial por parte de Anthony Lee Montgomery, congresista de los Estados Unidos. Sin embargo las palabras había calado hondo en su chico. Las notas no le iban precisamente bien en aquel momento y sus palabras siempre se quedaron grabadas en la mente del rubio aunque sonriera como siempre. **

**Realmente le daban ganas de llorar de alegría al ver el hombre en el que se había convertido. Todo el dolor y el sufrimiento habían quedado atrás para dejar paso a la auto determinación y a las ganas de superarse. Era una inspiración y como alumno aventajado que siempre había sido, Nick Duval iba a tomarlo por ejemplo. Sin embargo nada le había afectado mas como los tres minutos de cielo que le había regalado en aquella sala de ensayo. **

**Para el, cantar estaba casi al mismo nivel que hacer el amor con Jeff. Era la perfección suprema solo comparable con el momento de la culminación máxima en que te fundías con la otra persona. El momento en que la realidad se difuminaba y solo podían sentir siendo absorbido por la blancura que todo lo envolvía. Sensación que solo había sentido al hacer el amor con Jeff. Nunca antes.**

**- Sabes... -La voz de Jeff rompió su pensamiento.- Hace tiempo escribí algo para ti... -le vio rascarse la nuca ante lo que el alzó una ceja.- Bueno no sabía que era para ti hasta ahora, pero se podría decir que mi subconsciente te lo dedicó antes de que mi mente pudiera reconocerlo.**

**- ¿Que escribiste? -le preguntó realmente curioso.**

**- Algo así como un poema.**

**Nick vio como se inclinaba para coger algo de uno de los cajones de su escritorio. Algunos mechones de su pelo se deslizaron por su frente, desordenandose. A Nick le picaban las manos de ganas de tocarlo, en ese momento, sabiendo como se sentían esas hebras entre sus dedos sentía que se consumía sino hacía algo. Jeff movió la cabeza en un suave gesto para apartarlo de su cara mientras seguía buscando. Nick cerró los ojos y desvió sus pensamientos a terrenos mas seguros. No quería hacer algo inapropiado en medio de la oficina.**

**- A ver Jeff, cielo, es un poema o no lo es, no puede ser algo así como un poema porque eso no tiene lógica.**

**- Para mi si. Leelo y cierra el pico Duval.**

**_Hoy no me voy a callar, h_**_oy voy a luchar, _

_no voy a aguantar que tu quieras gritar_

_El momento perfecto acaba de llegar se que hoy todo acabará_

_No me marcharé, es lo que esperas, _

_no me rendiré, es lo que aseguras_

_y sobre todo, no huiré. _

_No puedo parar de luchar. Pero tampoco puedo más_

_Sin embargo hay que resistir_

_Hoy no me voy a ir, porque esté es mi hogar _

_y tu, no me vas a echar_

_Tengo sentimientos_

_Armas y momentos perfectos_

_Tiempo para sentir_

_Vivir y discutir_

_Estoy vivo aunque pienses que he muerto. _

_Respiro y hoy voy a ganar_

_Porque se que ya lo conseguí al no dejar de pelear_

_Hoy la energía no se agota, mi mente no se quiebra_

_De esperanza mi alma rebosa_

_Porque se que no estoy solo_

_Has jugado con el tiempo_

_Y has perdido el momento_

_Porque al fin tengo ganas de vivir_

_De reír y no discutir más por ti_

_Y se sin duda que hay que luchar, para al fin la alegría alcanzar_

_Pero como ya te dije, no me rendiré._

_Le pienso mostrar al viento, el nombre de estos sentimientos._

_Le enseñaré como es la paz, _

_siendo un Gorrión que vuela en libertad_

_De mi mundo, mis reglas, sin mas rompo tus barreras_

_Camino por la carretera __de la mirada sincera_

_de unos ojos tristes, que mi mente no olvida_

_Y por ultimo te digo_

_Lo que hoy repito_

_Tengo sentimientos _

_Armas y momentos en el tiempo_

_Te lo digo hoy_

_Y te lo repetiré en el tiempo_

_Que soy yo _

**_El rey del cielo_**

**_Perfecto._**** Era la única palabra que le venía a la mente tras leerlo. Eran palabras de Jeff unidas a sentimientos que en ese momento, sentado en la silla del despacho de su mejor amigo Nick estaba sintiendo. Eran ganas de luchar, de vivir, de golpear. Era la esperanza de alguien que nunca había dejado de luchar. En ese momento Nick comprendió el poema. Jeff le estaba diciendo sin palabras lo que el había sentido. ****_Hey, lo se, he estado perdido en un mar de pesadillas y deseando volar._**

**- Hace tiempo hable con una persona, -comenzó a decir el rubio sin mirarle.- un amigo mio. Si hija había sido violada y golpeada. Sus padres estaban destruidos y el solo podía rogar por que su hija no intentara lo que muchas había hecho para buscar escapatoria a todo lo que sufrían. Rezaba por que su hija no se suicidara. -se detuvo un segundo para fijar la vista en las fotos que colgaban de la pared.- Yo sabía que no lo haría, Naia es la persona mas fuerte que he conocido en mi vida. Esa chica es algo único, raro. ¿Y sabes que me dijo, tiempo después, cuando le pregunté porque nunca lo había hecho?**

**- No. -Le dijo con un hilo de voz. Emocionado por la historia.**

**- Cuando su madre estaba embarazada, eran gemelas lo que iba a dar a luz pero el parto se complicó y solo ella nació. Adele, la abuela de Naia le solía decir que Chris, su hermana gemela había dado la vida por ella ya que, aún estando en el útero ,el amor que sentía por su hermana era tan fuerte que no podía dejarla marchar. "****_Y por ella lo hice Jeff" _****me dijo entre lágrimas "****_Porque le juré jamás dejarme vencer y nadie puede engañarte, donde mas se muestra valor, para lo que verdaderamente hay que ser fuerte es para mirar al dolor todos los días y aguantar de pie sin perder quién realmente eres" _****Creí que ese "poema" lo había escrito para ella. Pero hoy me doy cuenta de que hay alguien aún mas valiente,-le miró a los ojos.- y ese eres tu.**

**- Jeff... - el rubio le cortó, Nick no protestó viendo con asombro como las lágrimas se agolpaban en los ojos de su mejor amigo y amante.**

**- Y rezo a un dios en el que no creo, le rezo desde que nos volvimos a encontrar por no dejarte caer. Por hacer que el valor flote en cada poro de tu piel. Y por eso voy a hacer todo lo posible por que consigas tus sueños., porque no hay nadie en el mundo que se lo merezca mas. Lo que tienes en tus manos es una canción, no un poema. Y es para ti. Nick Duval. ¿Querrías firmar un contrato de solista en la compañía?**

* * *

**Cortito, lo se, pero ha salido así. Estoy oxidada y me estoy recuperando. **

**Es la primera parte del capítulo solo, así que tranquis. Trataré de actualizar un cap por semana o algo así. Si estoy muy inspirada, dos, pero de momento solo puedo tratar de cruzar los dedos y intentar subir uno por semana. **

**Os quiero gente! **

**Un review! por fiiiiiiiiii Que os necesito como la trucha al trucho!**


	14. Gracias

Hola de nuevo!

lo primero decir que...

**Antes de nada decir que los personajes de Glee no me pertenecen. Son obra de los genios que conocemos como Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuck y Ian Brennan. No gano nada con esta publicación a excepción de dejar suelta un poco de mi loca imaginación. **

Después de ello, quiero dedicar unas palabras a todas esas personas que me han escrito mostrandome su apoyo. No tengo palabras capaces para describir lo que en este momento me habéis hecho sentir. Tanto aprecio me ha llegado al corazón y no s miento cuando digo que lloré con cada uno de vuestros mensajes, con los reviews llenos de ánimos. Sois especiales y gente como vosotros no se encuentra todos los días.

Estoy orgullosa, y lo digo bien fuerte, de que personas expecionales lean esta historia. Y aunque quizás vaya un poco lenta, aunque tarde, no voy a dejarla. Vosotros me inspirais y me habéis hecho creer en que da igual de donde seas, que no conozcas a la otra personas. Puedo sentirme conectada a cada uno de vosotros y vosotras. Os quiero gente, os quiero mucho y os pido que sigaís ahí, porque es para vosotros.

Elbereth3, Aikanaro Malfoy, AliceBerryCrissColfer, Emily23, Koteland, Anne, caroarez. Es vuestro este capítulo.

Y ahora si, todo vuestro ^^

* * *

**Jeff de nuevo metió la mano en el cajón de su escritorio. Le pasó un papel que tenía el nombre del destinatario en blanco. En letras grandes se podía leer "contrato de trabajo".**

**- Es la base estándar que utilizamos con los nuevos talentos. Es un nivel básico en el que se te ofrece la posibilidad de crear una maqueta de no mas de cinco canciones. Todas originales, no nos gusta que en las maquetas de nuestras estrellas se hallen covers, no es nuestro estilo. -pasó un par de páginas indicándole la clausula 5.2- Por su puesto la empresa se ocupa de (ya que vives en otra ciudad) conseguirte un alojamiento en la ciudad el tiempo que dure la grabación, que según... -volvió a buscar entre las páginas.- el punto 12.3 se comprenderá entre un mes o siete dependiendo de lo rápido que seas componiendo. En el último punto también se contempla que traigas a tus propios músicos para la grabación, aunque tranquilo si no se te ocurre nadie, en ese caso la empresa se ocupará de proporcionártelos.**

**Nick no podía asimilar lo que sus ojos estaban viendo. Las palabras de Jeff flotaban a su alrededor como una nebulosa. ¿Un contrato discográfico? ¿Para el? No sabía en que jodido mundo paralelo se había metido, pero no quería despertar nunca. Era su sueño y lo tenía frente a el, a una mísera firma. **

**- El salario creo que es bastante generoso, suficiente como para que vivas el tiempo que estés aquí sin necesidad de trabajar en otro lugar. Si la maqueta fluye y triunfa hablaremos del disco y entonces las condiciones monetarias cambiarán. **

**Nada cuadraba en su cabeza, el simplemente estaba allí de visita, no para... **

**Frenó sus pensamientos en seco. La sala de grabación. Aquel capullo lo tenía todo planeado. Cuando estaban abajo había escuchado el móvil del rubio vibrar un par de veces pero por nada del mundo pensaba que tendría algo que ver con el o con la audición que estaba llevando a cabo, porque si, aquello tenía toda la pinta de audición. **

**Se levantó de la silla, cerró la distancia que los separaba y se colgó del cuello de Jeff. Aquel maldito bastardo se la había jugado. Pero por una vez Nick estaba completamente complacido de que así fuera. El... no podía pensar de la emoción que embargaba su cuerpo.**

_- Oh mierda... ¡claro que acepto!_

_- Eso es lo que esperaba oír. _

_Después de esa afirmación ambos se fundieron en un beso, se habían estado esperando desde aquella mañana. Nick se había contenido para no saltar encima del rubio a pesar de que estaba tremendamente sexy enfundado en aquel traje. Mientras cantaba para el fantaseaba como se sentiría tumbarlo encima del piano y hacer que esas virtuosas manos le tocaran a el en vez de las teclas del piano. Jeff era un sexy hijo de puta y Nick no se cansaba de adorarle. Sin embargo en ese momento la emoción era demasiada, no podía contenerse y por todos los diablos, ¡no quería hacerlo!. Notó las manos de su rubio ciñéndole la cintura. Tristemente, la puerta del despacho se abrió y Jul asomó la cabeza._

_- Tu invitada ha llegado. -le dijo a Jeff. Al alzar la cabeza se quedó mudo, a pesar de que se le formó instantáneamente una sonrisa en los labios._

_- Esta bien Jul._

_- Puedo esperar..._

_- No, no es necesario.- El chico asintió, después se apartó para dejar paso a una preciosa morena que se parecía demasiado a Nick._

_- Beth. -Gritó el moreno acercándose a su hermana. La chica se lanzó a por el en cuanto le vio. Jeff se mantuvo en un educado segundo plano. El moreno comenzó a mover las manos con frenesí frente a Beth.- ¿Que haces aquí? ¿Como has llegado? -le preguntó._

_- Papa me ha traído. -le contestó ella en lenguaje de signos.- Jeff me dijo que podía ver la discográfica. Ya sabes he estado escuchando algo de música con los implantes. _

_Beth estaba tan emocionada que no podía evitar que las manos le temblaran. Nick se giró, aun sin creerse que fuera su hermana la mujer que había frente a el, y observó a Jeff. Estaba a unos pasos de ellos, con la mirada de un perrito que ha hecho algo y no sabe si a sus amos va a gustarle o no. Nick no sabía como reaccionar en ese momento, no sabía si gritarle, abrazarle, besarle o arrodillarse a sus pies. Realmente era un ángel. _

**Sabía que aquella felicidad no podía durar. Nunca había ocurrido algo similar en su vida, siempre había una acción y una reacción. Cuando la vida le daba algo positivo le hacía pagarlo con sangre y dolor. Tener a su hermana allí con el, la misma niña a la que no había visto en los últimos cuatro años, sería el equivalente a morir, pero no le importaba, no si conseguía tener un mínimo de felicidad con ella.**

**- No se que decir Jeff. -El rubio le sonrió.**

**- Di que te gusta. Que no he hecho mal, que no me he precipitado. Di que no te ha molestado que me tomara la libertad de traer a tu preciosa hermana a visitarnos.**

**- Te quiero. **

**Le salió del alma, sincero y perfecto. Sin mas lo había dicho y no se arrepentía, a partir de ese momento las cosas iban a cambiar. No solo iba a cuidar de si mismo, sino que iba a cuidar de su ángel, del joven de ojos sinceros y pelo rubio que le miraba como si realmente fuera valioso, como si el mero hecho de tenerlo allí con el fuera un regalo de algún díos bondadoso. El destino le había devuelto a Jeff, se lo había entregado con una nota en la que ponía :****_cuidalo bien. _****No iba a fallar en ese encargo, siempre le cuidaría, aunque perdiera su vida en ello. **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**- Y allí estaba yo, sentada en clase de filosofía, con el libro de platón en las manos y sin nada que decir. No es que no lo hubiera leído, pero no sabía como explicar lo que había significado para mi "el mito de la caverna" así que me levanté, apagué la luz y les mostré lo que los hombres de la cueva veían.**

**Las manos de Beth viajaban frenéticas y Jeff, a pesar de comprender el lenguaje de signos en ocasiones podía perderse. La chica era muy rápida gesticulando y tenía muchísimas cosas que contarle a su hermano, no por nada habían sido cuatro años los que habían estado separados. Según lo que le había contado Nick mientras la chica iba al lavabo, Adam no le había permitido ver a su familia desde la navidad de aquel año. **

**Era tarde cuando Adam y Nick llegaron a casa de los padres del moreno. Adam se había mostrado enfadado durante todo el viaje, no tenía ganas de pasar tiempo en compañía de los padres de su esposo pues estos sabían la relación extraña en la que Nick estaba metido. Nunca habían aceptado al rubio, siempre esperando que si tenían que prepararse para una boda sería entre Jeff y su hijo, no entre aquel sádico y su primogénito. El sabía a lo que se exponía cada vez que juntaba a sus padres y su esposo. Pero necesitaba verlos, necesitaba abrazar a su hermana aunque fuera una vez al año. Lo único era que aquella última vez no había sido como las demás, en ese momento Nick se dio cuenta de la clase de hombre que tenía por marido y también de que era demasiado tarde para huir pues, inocente de el, le había pedido el dinero para acabar de pagar la casa en la que vivían. La cena había transcurrido mas o menos normal. Podía notar la tensión en el ambiente pero se mantenía bajo control, sus padre le preguntaban acerca del trabajo en el hospital y cuando alguien quería saber algo de Adam (por pura cortesía) el rubio contestaba con monosílabos y una sonrisa forzada.**

**Todo había funcionado hasta la hora de marcharse. Los padre de Nick habían ofrecido a los dos chicos la habitación de invitados como tantas otras veces, pero Adam aquel día tenía una "cita" con un "compañero de trabajo" y por nada del mundo quería tener que volver a la casa de sus suegros después de la reunión. Nick, que por aquel entonces no conocía los Affairs que su esposo tenía se había enfadado. Aquella había sido la primera vez que Adam había golpeado a Nick frente a sus padres. También la última vez que el moreno había visto a su familia.**

**- Eres increíble hermanita.**

**- Me gané un sobresaliente. -anunció orgullosa.**

**- Porque no me extraña.**

**Nick la abrazó y les informó que necesitaba ir al baño un segundo, que no se marcharan sin el. Jeff le sonrió y Beth, quien se había sentado frente a el le hizo un pequeño gesto llamando su atención. Después buscó algo en la mochila, segundos después sacó un papel escrito que le entrego. Al rubio se le detuvo el corazón al ver el encabezado, alzó la mirada confundido y observó como Beth asentía pidiéndole que siguiera leyendo.**

**_Gracias,_**

**_Es lo que tengo que decirte querido Jeff. Una y mil veces gracias por salvar a mi hermano. Por cuidar de el, por liberarlo del malvado dragón que había robado todas sus sonrisas. Gracias gracias gracias gracias gracias. _**

**_No puedo cansarme de decirlo, una y mil veces pues es la mas pura verdad. Gracias por salvar a mi hermano, por devolverme alguien tan importante como es el en mi vida. ¿Sabes que fue quien peleó con los médicos para que probaran en mi los implantes? ¿Sabes que fue el quien, a pesar de no estar allí me llamó por teléfono al segundo de que me los hubieran puesto para que fuera su voz la primera que escuchara? Nick siempre ha sido mi luz y tu me la has devuelto. Por eso mil y un gracias Jeff. _**

**_Hace mucho tiempo yo tenía un sueño, me imaginaba por las noches que mi hermano algún día sería feliz. Que encontraría ese príncipe que le hiciera encontrarse. Esperaba que encontrara alguien capaz de hacer que se olvidara de colocarle los dos calcetines de un par. Que le hiciera brillar como tu lo haces. Esta carta la estoy escribiendo de camino, no os he visto aún, pero no es necesario. Nos has llamado, tu nos has buscado, has pensado en el antes que en ti, o en nadie. Tu le amas y no necesito mirarte a la cara para saberlo. _**

**_Sabes, cuando mi hermano fue a Dalton yo era muy pequeñita, pero crecí con las historias de Jeff y Nick, los incombustibles. Y algo me decía que tenías que ser tu, que solo tu podrías hacerlo. Que solo tu podrías darle el valor que necesita para que se levante y le diga al mundo: Sigo aquí y esta vez no me rendiré. Y por eso te digo gracias. Por Nick, por mis padres, por el amor y sobretodo, porque tu también eres mi hermano y verte sonreír como se que estas haciendo al leer esta carta hace que yo sea feliz y que de nuevo desee dar las gracias. _**

**Jeff no se había dado cuenta, pero Beth se había movido, apareciendo a su lado con una kilométrica sonrisa y una palabra en los labios.**

**- Gracias.**

**El rubio no se contuvo, se acercó a la chica y la abrazó con fuerza. Aquella niña era un tesoro y lo único que le molestaba era que en unas horas el padre de Nick volvería a por ella para llevarla a casa. Era un verdadero amor y la manera en la que estaba aceptándolo sin conocerlo realmente le llegaba. Le hacía sentirse especial de que una persona como ella le apreciara. **

**De ese modo, sentados juntos y abrazados los encontró Nick. Se acercó y se sentó enfrente, con los ojos brillantes de felicidad.**

**- ¿Interrumpo algo? -preguntó.**

**- Le estaba dando la bienvenida a la familia Nick. -le explicó ella.- Jeff ahora también es mi hermano así que ten mucho cuidado en hacerle daño.**

**- Jamás... nunca le haría daño. -Negó con la cabeza.- pegar a la persona que amas, decirle cosas con maldad, infravalorarle, hacerte sufrir, son cosas que alguien que te ama no hace. Alguien que te ama es aquel que sufre contigo, que mientras lloras te abraza y te acaricia la espalda, quien te escribe cartas solo por el gusto de ver como sonríes al leerlas. Alguien que te ama piensa en como arrancarte el sufrimiento, no en provocarlo. Y Jeff me ama y yo le amo... así que la única manera de hacernos daño sería morir. Y yo no pienso irme de aquí por propia voluntad hermanita, y aunque Jeff lo pensara, que no es así, tendría que pelear antes conmigo. Porque es lo que ocurre cuando cuidas a un gorrión, que te acompaña por siempre.**

**Jeff podía leer el significado de aquellas palabras, podía leer lo que no estaba diciendo por encima de la hermosa prosa que salía de sus labios. Estaba articulando un ****_para siempre _****y Jeff no podía estar mas de acuerdo con el. **

**_Para siempre._**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Adam ardía, no soportaba que ese escuálido rubio estuviera con su hombre. Nicholas era suyo y no iba a permitir que lo arrancaran de su lado. Si Starling quería guerra el se encargaría de que la tuviera, pero que luego no fuera a el llorando por las bajas. Los Kornovsky no se caracterizaban por tomar prisioneros y recordaba que a su hermano Yuka le gustaban las niñas que no gritaban. Pasaría un bien tiempo con la hermanita de Nick. **

**¿Qué había hecho el para merecerse un fiasco de marido como Nick? Lo había ciudado, le había colmado de regalos esperando simplemente sumisión por su parte. Había esperado que con el tiempo aceptara la maravillosa vida que le había regalado. El había hecho muchos sacrificios, sus padres no estaban para nada conformes con la vida que estaba llevando, ellos querían que volviera a Rusia para ser la mano derecha de su tío Waldo y el seguía allí solo por Nick, por el amor que le tenía. ¿Había sacrificado mucho por el y el insensato del moreno se lo pagaba de aquel modo? No era justo.**

**Se levantó de la mesa de la cafetería tratando de no llamar la atención. Ya había pagado y necesitaba estar en el coche cuando salieran, debía seguirlos con discreción si quería conseguir la dirección de la casa de aquel capullo. Encontrar la oficina en la que trabajaba no había sido difícil, solo necesitaba teclear su nombre en el buscador de Internet y enseguida saltaban a su pantalla miles de páginas relacionadas, la primera de ellas, la oficial de la discográfica. Dar con su casa era harina de otro costal, en recepción nadie había querido entregarle la información a pesar de que había sacado sus mayores dotes para seducir a aquella rubia despampanante. **

**Sonrió ante el pensamiento, la mujer se hubiera ido con el a cualquier sitio que el hombre pidiera, siempre pasaba lo mismo, un par de sonrisas y caían rendidos a sus pies, de ambos géneros, no tenía problemas con nadie a la hora de ligar. Por eso le era tan sencillo encontrar compañeros nocturnos que le ayudaran a descansar del irritante de su marido. Por si, Nick sería un sumiso perfecto, pero en ocasiones podía ponerse algo impertinente.**

**Como había odiado ceder el día de la fiesta. El sabía que estaba tramando algo, que preparaba alguna de sus patéticas huidas con sus amiguitos pero jamás imaginó que sería tan hábil como para marcharse delante de sus ojos. Y se había marchado con el rubio, con Jeff Starling. El único hombre al que Nick le había confesado que había amado antes que el. Aquello había sido la madre de las traiciones y no podía perdonarlo. Si había otra cualidad que rebosaba en su familia era la de que no olvidaban fácilmente. Nick le había traicionado y el lo encontraría. Y cuando lo hiciera no le valdrían las escusas y los lamentos, lo iba a pagar y los golpes que se había llevado por desobedecer le parecerían caricias comparadas con lo que le esperaba. Además no estaría solo, el mismo había buscado la ruina del rubio al juntarse con el. Iba a disfrutar de lo lindo con ellos dos, se llevaría a casa de Yuka, donde nadie pudiera molestarlos. **

**Iba a enseñarle porque debía ir en busca de sumisos de vez en cuando. Iba a demostrarle el verdadero significado del dolor. **

* * *

**Adam ha vuelto... siiiii si si si. Se que no le echabais de menos, lo se, yo tampoco. Pero es necesario. Ha vuelto, así sin mas y las cosas están apunto de dar un giro que ninguno de vosotros vais a esperar. Pero que creo que os gustará. Nunca olvidéis que me encanta dar sorpresas, es como una ilusión esperar a ver quien aparecer. **

**En fin, en el próximo episodio... los Gorriones! No podía dejarlos fuera de esto mucho tiempo. Les echaba de menos y si Adam vuelve ellos también tienen derecho!**

**A todos los que seguís el fic y mis otras creaciones, acabo de empezar con una historia llamada Blood Legacy que alomejor (si os gusta Resident Evil) os interesa. También la actualizaré los viernes como We Change. Y a los que no sepais nada de los juegos ni las películas también os recomendaría que la leyerais. Esta entretenida. **

**En fin cariños mios. Os quiero.**

**Espero leer vuestros Reviews. Y de nuevo...**

**_Gracias, sinceras y desde el corazón._**


	15. Love is in the air

Hola! No he podido esperar al viernes para publicar!

**Antes de nada decir que los personajes de Glee no me pertenecen. Son obra de los genios que conocemos como Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuck y Ian Brennan. No gano nada con esta publicación a excepción de dejar suelta un poco de mi loca imaginación. **

Aquí hay una nueva actualización de la historia porque quería, porque me apetecía y sobretodo porque os lo mereceis!

Suuw: Adam es maaaaaaaaaloooooo, le odiamos, pero como decía mi abuela "a cada uno le llega su San Martín" lo que se traduce en "el karma es una perra y este hombre ha desequilibrado demasiado su destino". Vamos que queda por venir mucho^^ En cuanto a Beth y Jeff, se van a convertir en algo así como hermanos y ya veréis como ella aparecerá cuando alguien necesite un pequeño empujón. ^^ Gracias por volver a confiar en mi, significa mucho.

Mind06: Gracias por seguirla cielo! Con "Separated Ways" todo se andará, seré lenta, pero lo conseguiré.

Emily.23: Cosas malas... cosas muy malas que tristemente tienen como objetivo a nuestros maravillosos chicos. Pero como he dicho un poco mas arriba, a todo hombre le llega su San Martín, o su Hunter clarington. Ambos son válidos. Ya verás, tu sigue leyendo y ya verás.

Elbereth3: Que hago contigo y con esos Reviews tan bonitos que me dejas? Gracias guapa y espero que te siga gustando la historia como hasta ahora.^^

Koteland: Otra preciosa criaturita del señor. ^^ la historia cada vez se va a poner mas interesante y no todo son miel y rosas (aunque esa parte vaya en el siguiente capítulo, muajajajajja). También hemos de tener esperanza en la amistad. Y gracias por tu apoyo.

Aikanaro Malfoy: Haces bien en temerles, no solo por que son abogados, son los que mas pinta tienen de mafiosos de la historia a pesar de ser Jeff quien está involucrado con las Familias. Los Warblers juntos son... imbencibles? Si, definitivamente esa es la palabra. Siempre me animáis con vuestros comentarios, me ayudáis mas de lo que pensáis, en serio. No dejéis de hacerlo por favor.

Anne: Una fan de Resident Evil! Veeee a Blood Legacy, actualicé el Viernes! Y las cosas allí también están que arden! ^^ gracias por seguir las historias.

Un besazo enorme a todos los que leeís pero no dejáis Review, se que estáis ahí.

Sois grandes y aquí va lo prometido. Warblers attack!

* * *

**Capítulo 12: Love is in the air.**

Jeff salió de la ducha cuando el reloj marcaba las 23:45. Se sobresaltó al darse cuenta que había pasado una hora entera en la ducha. Siempre le gustaba perder tiempo bajo el agua caliente, era un derroche de agua, lo sabía, pero uno de los pocos vicios que se permitía. Solo tenía dos, el agua caliente con espuma y Nick. Al pensar en el moreno su mente voló inevitablemente a la sonrisa que había decorado sus labios toda la semana. Había sido una buena idea traer a Beth hasta ellos. Nick lo había agradecido y Jeff se había sentido en familia junto a ellos dos. Al principio había pensado en desaparecer un rato, argumentar que tenía trabajo y darles un poco de privacidad (1), pero ambos se habían negado a dejarle marchar y de una manera maravillosa le habían integrado en la conversación como si el también fuera un hermano al que Beth hiciera mucho tiempo que no veía.

Ya había, pasado cuatro días desde que se despidieran de la chica, volvía a ser viernes y finalmente el sábado no tenía que ir a trabajar, lo que significaba que tenía una larga noche de relax con Nick a su lado. Una noche que pensaba empezar con una velada llena de arrumacos y mimos. Se sentía como un gatito pequeño necesitado de caricias de su enfermero favorito.

Se colocó bien la toalla que rodeaba su cintura antes de ir en busca del moreno, le había dejado sentado en el sofá con un bote de palomitas y Moulin Rouge en la televisión. Conforme se acercaba al salón, las notas de las conocidas canciones llegaban a sus oídos. No había entrado en el salón cuando una conocida voz le habló.

- ¡Por dios panocha!¡Vístete!

Jeff casí se fue al suelo del susto. Richard estaba a su lado con un paquete de gusanitos en las manos y una lata de cerveza sobresaliendo del bolsillo de su sudadera. Detrás de el estaba Trent, con una sonrisa enorme y las manos llevas de refrescos. Seguido estaba Nico con una bolsa de chucherías atrapadas entre los dientes y varias latas de cerveza. Todos salían de la cocina, donde Jeff podía escuchar como había gente hablando.

Aquello era una invasión al mas puro estilo Gorrión. Aparecer de golpe, en medio de la noche, aun sin ser vacaciones era algo que sus amigos podían y solían hacer.

- ¿Qué hacéis en mi casa? -le preguntó a Rick.

- Nos aburríamos, teníamos hambre, el depósito de gasolina lleno y la serie completa de juego de Tronos en DVD.

- Voy a cambiarme, guardarme sitio.

No hacía falta mas explicación. La frase mágica había sido "juego de tronos", Jeff era un fanático que se había leído los siete libros al menos tres veces. (2) La historia le fascinaba y el solo pensar en el final le ponía la piel de gallina. Entró en su habitación y se puso a abrir cajones buscando un par de pantalones de pijama para estar cómodo. No notó como la puerta se abría, pero si que sintió unas manos frías acariciándole los costados.

Se recreó en el familiar cosquilleo que le producía Nick cada vez que le tocaba. Recién salido de la ducha, sin ropa estaba mas vulnerable y saber que tenía a su novio tan cerca había que sus niveles de testosterona aumentando rápidamente, filtrándose por el torrente sanguino , informándole de los dispuesto y preparado que podía estar en cuestión de segundos para la acción que representaba para el hacer el amor con su Nick. Siempre estaba preparado para cualquier cosa que Nick le pidiera. Si su amante le preguntara por la Luna no estaba seguro de no poder bajársela, solo tenía que pensar en el y flotar en busca del astro celeste. Todo, lo daría todo por el.

**_Para siempre._**

Su boca y su lengua tomaron vida propia, mientras sentía las manos del que siempre había sido su mejor amigo afianzarse entorno a su cintura, ambas hicieron un complot en contra de su cerebro y desvelaron la última de las fantasía de Jeff, el punto álgido de su excitación, lo que mas deseaba hacer en el mundo.

- ¿Te casarías conmigo Nick?

No quería ser brusco y mucho menos decirle algo tan trascendental como aquello cuando tenían la casa llena de okupas. No podía pensar una situación mas bizarra en la que pedirle matrimonio y ahí estaba. Haciendo el paripé de su vida, en toalla y pidiéndole que se casara con el sin un anillo que ponerle en el dedo. Sin embargo algo le decía que era el momento, que no tenían tiempo y que era lo correcto abrir la boca y por un segundo dejar de pensar con lógica.

- Teóricamente estoy casado, pero creo recordar que en algunos estados de Canadá se permite la poligamia.

- ¿Lo harías? -se dio la vuelta para mirarle a los ojos y comprobó que hasta el momento Nick se lo había tomado como una especie de broma.

El rostro del moreno se dulcificó y acercándose un poco mas junto sus frente. Ambos respirando el aliento del otro, sus narices se rozaban y Jeff pudo sentir como una de las manos de Nick se perdía en su nuca, enredando los dedos entre las hebras aún mojadas de su pelo. Le habló muy bajito, cargado de sentimiento.

- En cualquier lugar, en cualquier momento, aunque me condenara al infierno, aunque me jugara la muerte. Siempre Jeffrey Starling, siempre me casaría contigo.

Mucho tiempo atrás, allá por el 2013 Jeff recordaba haber visto una película llamada "memorias de un zombie adolescente". En ese momento le había parecido una estupidez romántica que sinceramente no entendía muy bien ¿Un muerto que volvía a estar vivo por una chica rubia que en un principio quería matarlo? ¿Qué argumento era ese?. Uno demasiado cierto. Con Nick tan cerca, habiendo susurrado aquellas hermosas palabras podía comprender lo que aquel curioso "R" había sentido en el momento en el que el corazón le volvió a latir. Entendió de donde salía la magia que ataba las moléculas de la vida porque, oh dios, ahora comprendía lo que era estar enamorado.

Destrozó los centímetros que les separaban y besó a Nick. Pero no un beso lujurioso o un simple roce. No. Aquello era un beso de verdad, uno de los que hacen que a la persona le tiemblen las rodillas y se pregunte como en un organito tan pequeño y frágil como el corazón caben tantas emociones. Porque se sentía que explotaba, fuegos artificiales volando en todas direcciones alterando sus nervioso, volviendo su cuerpo del revés con la sangre fuera y la piel dentro, ardiendo pero sin quemarse. Perfecto. No había otra palabra.

- Te quiero. -Le dijo bajito, aun sobre sus labios.

- Lo se... -le contestó en un susurro.- ¿Y sabes que?

- No.

- Yo también.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

- ¿Me estas diciendo que tu personaje favorito es Catelyn? -le preguntó Thad a Nico.- ¿Como se come eso? Vale se que es buena, es una Stark, pero tio, de las decenas de personajes Catelyn... no lo contemplo.

- Si... es una madre entregada a sus hijos.

- Mmm ¿hola? ¿Odia a Jon Nieve?

- Pero es buena con sus hijos...

- ¡Nico! -El joven se giró a mirar a Trent.- ¡Dracarys! (3)

Todos estallaron en carcajadas mientras Richard cambiaba el DVD. Llevaban cuatro horas viendo capítulos sin parar y aún no habían llegado ni a la mitad de la temporada. Habían pactado ver los diez primeros capítulos del tirón, lo que significaba diez horas allí sentados, tumbados o en alguna de las posiciones variantes, mirando como se libraban las batallas en Poniente.

Después de salir de la habitación, con una sonrisa imborrable de sus labios, se habían acercado a la cocina solo para comprobar que los chicos habían traído una montaña de comida. Saludó a Thad, a quien no había visto hasta el momento. El joven moreno les comentó que estaba previsto en un principio que Sebastian y Blaine también acudieran a la cita con Juego de Tronos, pero en último momento habían explicado que no podían ir por problemas de trabajo. Sebastian estaba en medio de un caso de enorme envergadura y no podía casi respirar. Tras comprobar que se habían acordado de su helado favorito pasaron al salón y allí el maratón empezó. (4)

Estaba a mitad del capítulo siguiente cuando el móvil de Richard comenzó a sonar. Al mirar la pantallita el rostro se le iluminó y enseguida se alejó del salón para poder hablar tranquilo.

- Debe ser Tina. -comentó Thad.

- Si, solo se pone colorado cuando es ella. -añadió Trent, quien era un maravilloso observador.

- ¿Tina? -preguntó Nick desubicado.

- ¿Te acuerdas de la chica del McKinley? -asintió a la pregunta de Trent.- Resulta que hace tiempo se encontraron en Lima en un café. Richard estaba de visita en la ciudad, saludando a su abuela y estuvieron algo así como seis horas charlando hasta que la cafetería cerró. Intrigado por el hecho de que ella aún le recordara le preguntó si podían salir de nuevo, a cenar o algo. Siempre aclarando que como amigos. La chica aceptó y llevan casi dos años saliendo formalmente.

- ¡Wow! -estaba impresionado.

El grandullón había crecido y se había enamorado de Tina Cohen Chan. Cuanto mas pesaba en ello mas se acordaba de la menuda chica y de su espectacular canción en las eliminatorias aquel año. Era morena y muy guapa, si ahondaba un poco mas en su memoria incluso podía recordar estar hablando sobre la chica con Aaron, comentando que tenía mucho futuro si seguía en los escenarios. Su presencia era indudable. Dos años... aquello era tiempo, mucho si se tenía en cuenta que ellos realmente nunca se habían conocido de verdad hasta que se encontraron en aquella cafetería. Era hermoso, como un cuento de hadas del que quería saber cada detalle. Era una buena noticia y en aquellos momentos trataba de absorber la máxima energía positiva que tuviera al alcance. Entonces una duda le asaltó.

- ¿Dos años? -Trent asintió.- ¿Y como es que no la llevó a la fiesta de los Gorriones?

- Esta de gira. -le contestó el propio Richard sentándose de nuevo en el sillón que había ocupado segundos antes.- Iba a contártelo cuando ella llegara, queríamos darte la noticia juntos. -le pegó una colleja a sus dos amigos.- Pero para variar estos dos no han sabido tener la boca cerrada.

- ¿De gira?

- Eso mejor te lo puede explicar Jeff.

El moreno se giró en dirección a su novio, quien estaba cómodamente apoyado en su costado. Al parecer Jeff había sido un regalo en la vida de mas personas de las que el creía.

- Señor Starling, ya puede comenzar a hablar.

- La chica tiene un gran talento y solo necesitaba algo de crédito. Hizo la audición y mi jefe se enamoró de su voz. En menos de dos semanas su single estaba en la lista de los diez mas escuchados en Itunes... yo no tuve mucho mas que ver. Ahora está de gira, promocionando su disco.

- ¿15.000 copias vendidas van ya no?

- En realidad... -le sonrió a Richard.- Son mas de 25.000 ya. Felicidades, tu novia ha conseguido su primer disco de platino.

Los chicos estallaron el vítores y Richard se hinchó como un pavo orgulloso. Jeff le explicó cuando los demás se calmaron un poco que ese mismo jueves habían recibido la noticia junto el con el recuento de ventas del disco de Rachel Berry. "_Nature_" había arrasado en Europa y contaba con mas de 100.000 copias vendidas en menos de cuatro meses. Una verdadera revolución. Nick se le quedó mirando, no podía siquiera pensar en el trabajo que Jeff había estado llevando a cabo todo aquel tiempo, había ayudado a muchos cantantes a presentarse al mundo y muchos de ellos (por no decir que la mayoría) estaban en ese momento en la cima de la fama, le debían todo a un rubio que no aceptaba ninguna felicitación alegando que el trabajo había sido de sus chicos, no de el.

Alguien llamó a la puerta. Nico era quien mas cerca estaba así que se levantó y fue a ver si había algún rezagado a la cita. Quizás Blaine y Sebastian finalmente habrían podido llegar, auqnue era algo tarde para que aparecieran y sobretodo sin avisar. Cuando regresó, dos minutos después llevaba una caja en la mano con el nombre de Jeff escrito a mano en la tapa.

- ¿Tienes un admirador secreto panocha? -le preguntó Richard con un trozo enorme de pizza en la boca.

- Rick, por el amor de dios, mastica. -le gritó Trent tras lanzarle un gusanito.

- Mi único admirador esta sentado tras de mi. -Alzó la cabeza para mirar a los ojos a Nick con cara de enamorado.

- ¿Cagáis corazoncitos?. -Por supuesto, Richard, tenía que cortar el momento con sus insidiosas preguntas.- Porque joder... parecéis los modelos de las tarjetas esas en las que salen personas sonrientes y siempre abrazándose.

- No voy a responder esa soez Richard. -le advirtió Nick un poco colorado.- Pero ahora que tengo información privilegiada, yo que tu guardaría tus comentarios acerca de amor, puedo comenzar a hablar sobre cafeterías y flechazos.

- Que te follen.

- Mas tarde amigo... mas tarde. -Le susurró Jeff al oído.

Quiso parecer enfadado o airado al menos, pero no podía cambiar su buen humor. Allí, rodeado por los gorriones de nuevo se sentía en Dalton, el lugar que había un hogar para el a pesar de los malos momentos. Esa era la vida que el siempre había soñado, quedar algunos viernes con sus amigos en un lugar que pudiera llamar casa, ver películas, divertirse con las bromas del bruto de Richard. La vida que el había soñado tener al salir de la universidad, la vida que siempre había anhelado desde la cárcel de acero en la que Adam le tenía cautivo.

Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo al pensar en el otro rubio, hacía mucho que no sabía de el y era un hombre que no se rendía fácilmente. Tenía un horrible sentido de la propiedad y consideraba a Nick suyo, no tardaría en volver por el. Nick se sentía contrariado mientras acariciaba el pelo de Jeff. Amaba vivir allí, pero en cierto modo estaba ansioso, esperando la aparición de su esposo. Sabía que golpearía y el solo quería pasar el chaparrón de una buena vez. Luchar en aquella guerra y rezar a los dioses en los que su madre le había dicho que debía creer para que pudieran ganar. Solo esperaba que no le pasara nada a Jeff, el se había portado demasiado bien con el y el solo pensar que pudiera salir dañado le partía el corazón en mil pedazos. No, a su Jeff no podía pasarle nada, el no iba a permitirlo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

- ¡Volviendo al tema! -Nico redirigió la atención a la caja que tenía en las manos.- Esto es para ti.

Jeff la cogió tras agradecerle el haber ido a por ella y entregársela cerrada. Ninguno de los que allí estaban a excepción de el hubiera sido capaz de aguantar sin abrirla solo para fastidiarle. Ya en la academia tenían tendencia a desordenar su habitación cada vez que alguno conseguía colarse (lo que no era muy a menudo dado que Jeff apreciaba mucho sus cosas). Siempre le desordenaban todo por el mero placer de verle irritarse y colocarlo todo de nuevo. Podía ser un despistado, pero el orden era para el una manía horriblemente difícil de controlar que había aprendido con los años que derivaba de un problema de intimidad en su hogar cuando era pequeño. Un caso digno del psicólogo que Jeff no estaba dispuesto a pagar. El sabía que tenía sus manías, pero ¿quien no?

Cogió el paquete y retiró la tapa. En teoría y con sus antecedentes debería hacer sabido que no era normal que alguien dejara en la puerta un paquete a esas horas de la noche. Que no era una buena señal que no fuera cerrado. Debería haber estado mucho mas centrado, pero simplemente lo abrió.

Una bala. Eso fue lo primero que vio.

Debajo había una nota. Escrita a mano y firmada por Adam.

**_Si Nick no vuelve en las próximas 12 horas, _**

_**esa bala irá a tu cabeza. Estas advertido Starling.** _

Jeff escuchaba las risas, sus amigos seguían bromeando a su alrededor aun cuando el reloj que la muerte portaba hubiera empezado a sonar. Jeff sabía que Adam podía ponerse violento, pero aquella amenaza era un poco rápida para lo que el había esperado. Si sabía algo de la mafia era que primero mandaban un par de avisos antes de atacar fuertemente. El mundo se detenía a su alrededor y el solo quería que frenara, un poco mas de tiempo con Nick, solo quería un poco mas de tiempo para disfrutar de sus risas, de sus tonterías, de sus manías. El solo quería conocer al hombre que había dejado escapar, a hombre que había estado esperando desde entonces. El quería entregarle todos sus sueños, ser su esperanza, su ancla. Quería que Nick fuera grande y que recuperara la chispa que siempre había visto en su compañero.

El solo quería una última oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien. De tener una oportunidad.

El primero en darse cuenta de la cara de Jeff fue extrañamente Thad.

- ¿Estas bien Jeff?

- No. -Contestó sinceramente, no servía de nada ocultar aquello a sus amigos.- Le pasó la caja con todo su contenido a Nick. El debía ser el primero en verlo.

El rostro pasó de alegría a desesperación en cuestión de segundos. Si Jeff hubiera tenido un poco mas de cabeza le hubiera ocultado aquello, pero su relación se basaba en la **confianza** y nunca iba a mentirle. No tenía porque visto que ocultar cosas no podía hacer mas que dañar su relación como ya casi les había separado en el pasado. Las parejas realmente mostraban su solidez en situaciones de cirisis y aquella era definitivamente la mas complicada a la que jamás se podrían enfrentar. Si lo superaban juntos el rubio estaba seguro de que nada les dañaría nunca mas.

- Jeff... -le dijo en apenas un hilo de voz.

- Tranquilo Nick.

- ¿Como puedes decirme que me quede tranquilo? ¡Acaba de amenazarte!

Los chicos comenzaron a preguntar de inmediato. La caja fue rodando y los rostros se volvieron serios. Ninguno prestaba atención a la serie que seguía puesta en la televisión, tenían cosas mucho mas importantes a las que prestar atención.

- Has de ir a la policía. -le aconsejó Nico con su bondad única.- Ellos podrán hacer algo.

- Retendrán a Adam 48 horas pero no podrán acusarle. -le explicó Jeff, pasaba demasiadas horas con Sebastian y Blaine como para no saber los pormenores de la ley.- Después tendrán que soltarle al no tener nada sólido con lo que retenerle. ¿Y que pasará si mientras está dentro manda a alguien a por la familia de Nick? No podemos arriesgarnos.

- Lo mejor será que vuelva a casa.

Jeff se quedó pálido. Aquella no era una opción y así se lo hizo saber a Nick, quien seguía mirándole con el rostro roto de dolor. No podía dejarle marchar, no en ese momento cuando habían construido tantos sueños juntos. No cuando acaba de decirle que le seguiría al fin del mundo.

- Jeff. -el rubio alzó la mirada concentrándose en las hermosas orbes de su amante.- Sabía que esto tenía fecha de caducidad.

- No...

- Escuchame, no voy a permitir que te mate. Te quiero demasiado.

- Nick.

- ¡No! No lo comprendes. -las lágrimas comenzaron a caer.- El es fuerte, tiene amigos y he visto la clase de cosas que hacen... Su hermano Yuka es un puto psicópata y tengo miedo de que vaya a por vosotros. No lo portaría, sería como si me arrancaran el corazón mil veces.

- ¿Y nosotros? -contraatacó Jeff.- ¿Como creer que nos sentiremos? ¿Como diablos crees que me sentiré al saber que has vuelto con el?

- Me olvidarás... podrás encontrar alguien mil veces mejor que yo.

- No hay otra persona para mi Nick. -le dijo mientras una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla.- No hay nada mas para mi si no estás tu. Si te pierdo, contigo se van mis ganas de vivir.

- No puedo quedarme...-comenzaba a ceder, Jeff podía notar como comenzaba a ceder.- Si el nos encuentra..

- No lo hará. -Ambos se fundieron en un abrazo.

- No se como puede no hacerlo.

- Porque mientras estemos juntos no hay nada que no podamos lograr.

Y Jeff sinceramente esperaba que aquello que afirmaba con tenacidad fuera cierto, porque les esperaban momentos difíciles a los que sobrevivir. Tenían un bien lío del que intentar salir, pero tenía el presentimiento de que juntos podrían hacerlo, de que si el protegía a Nick, al final podrían vivir la vida que se habían prometido horas atrás.

- Olvidas algo Nick. -Dijo Richard tras ellos, hasta el momento se habían mantenido en silencio. No queriendo interrumpir la charla llena de sentimientos que estaban compartiendo.- Que no está solo. -Ambos hombres se giraron para observar al grandullón.- Eres nuestro amigo, no has de olvidar lo que solemos decir. No es broma, es para lo buenos momento y para los manos. Uno nace gorrión y muere siendo un gorrión. Puede que parezcamos inofensivos, pero cada uno de nosotros ha vivido una guerra estos años. Nos hemos enfrentado al mal y sabes que Nick, el diablo también puede llorar. -Se levantó y los demás hicieron lo mismo.- Aquí somos cuatro, pero ahí fuera somo muchos mas. No importa donde sea, en que momento y si hemos de ir al mismo infierno, no vamos a dejar que vuelva a tocarte. Es una promesa ese hijo de puta no sabe con quien se está metiendo.

* * *

**Aclaraciones a pie de página.**

(1) n/a: gracias al cielo que no lo has hecho Jeffie, Adam acecha.

(2) n/a: Porque espero, con todo el cariño de mi corazón que en 10 años el señor Martin haya acabado ya la novela que tiene en vilo a medio mundo!

(3) n/a: Cuantas notas estoy dejando este capítulo O_o, Dracarys es el mandato de uno de los personajes a su Dragón cuando quiere que escupa fuego. Aquí lo uso de una manera en plan "arde tío por haber dicho eso". ^^ Para mas explicación vayan al final del capítulo cuatro de la tercera temporada.

(4) Siempre he querido hacer uno de esos maratones de ponerte por ejemplo la saga completa del señor de los anillos y verla de un tirón así que de este modo me desquito un poco. ^^

Y si... no he podido evitarlo, Tina y Richard, me parecen tan monos y tan extrañamente adorables juntos. Nuestro grandullón también necesitaba un poco de amor y Tina es deliciosamente inocente y fuerte a la vez. ¿Que os parece esta relación? Espero vuestra opinión! Me gustaría mucho saberla. Ahora un anuncio.

_Le busco pareja a Nico, si deseaís ser los creadores de un romance épico dejad vuestras sugerencias. La mas original se llevará un premio especial. ^^ Enserio, me gustaría que me diérais una idea sobre que hacer con este chico tan mono^^ _

En cuanto a las personas con las que trabaja Jeff en la discográfica son: Unique, Rachel, Tina, Nick (comin soon...) y... Kurt! xDPor si había dudas.

**Adopta un review! No comen ni ocupan espacio y tienen la capacidad de crear sonrisas e ilusión!**


	16. Una balada mas

Hola holita.

**Antes de nada decir que los personajes de Glee no me pertenecen. Son obra de los genios que conocemos como Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuck y Ian Brennan. No gano nada con esta publicación a excepción de dejar suelta un poco de mi loca imaginación. **

Elbereth3: Quería causar un gran impacto con lo de Tina y Richard. Os juro que me llegó como un flash y supo que cuadraban. Es la pareja mas bizarra de la historia, pero a la vez lo único que me parecía correcto. ^^ Lo del maratón lo voy a pensar para hacer este verano, que este año tengo bastante tiempo libre. Aunque estoy esperando confirmación para ir a trabajar a un lugar maravilloso, crucemos los dedos para que me llamen.

Anne: Si nena, Adam tenía que volver y me temo que este capítulo y el siguiente son los últimos dos en los que no estará aún fisicamente... ains queda mucha telita y sin saber como hemos llegado al ecuador de la historia.

Emily.23: Mercedes? es brillante! Me encanta... Beth esque es muy chiquitina para el, aún al menos. Pero me dejaste gratamente sorprendida con Mercenes, no había caido y ahora que me lo has dicho es... perfecto. Ella con un caracter rompedor y fuerte y el que es esencialmente buen... que pareja tan hermosa!

Aikanaro Malfoy: Hunter ya está asomando la cabecita en este capítulo. ^^ Está apunto de aparecer con mucho peso y con una gran responsabilidad sobre sus hombros que en los siguientes capítulos se va a desentrañar poco a poco. No quiero adelantar nada, pero el será importante en los siguientes capítulos. He tratado de darle la vuelta de alguna manera después de que nuestros ueridos guionistas hicieran de los Gorriones unos "yonkies" de testosterona... What? así que me encontraba en la obligación de corregir esto. Y aquí esta... bueno aquí no, en los siguientes capítulos. xD

Ahora si... a leer mis amores.

* * *

**Capítulo 13: Notas de despedida, una balada mas.**

**Jeff despidió a los chicos antes de meterse en la habitación. Habían accedido a quedarse a dormir en su salón, había suficiente espacio para que descansaran en los sofás, se negaba a que alguno de ellos (a pesar de que no habían bebido alcohol la mayoría) cogiera el coche a aquellas despectivas horas de la mañana. Así que allí estaban todos, tumbados en su sofá en ropa interior, contando batallitas de los años pasados tratando de aligerar el peso que se acumulaba en sus corazones. **

**Entró en la habitación con una sonrisa. Sus amigos tenían la capacidad de hacer que su corazón se deshiciera en cariño a pesar de que las circunstancias no acompañaran para nada. Siempre arrancándole una sonrisa con alguna de sus tonterías, transmitiéndole el mas hermoso sentimiento de amor fraternal. Buscó con la mirada a su chico y tras escuchar un poco de jaleo en el baño, supo que el moreno estaba allí dentro, preparándose para ir a dormir. Jeff, se qued´de pi, sin ganas de tumbarse en la cama. No estaba realmente cansado, aquel día, a pesar de haber sido tremendamente estresante era un hermoso y semi cálido viernes (ya sábado, si tenía que ser específico) y aún no tenía ganas de dormir, quedaba noche que disfrutar junto a su amante. Nick salió del baño que había en su habitación con solo el pantalón de pijama, en la cama estaba la parte de arriba. Cuando se disponía a ponersela Jeff le interceptó.**

**- Tengo frío Jeff... -le dijo sin mirarle a los ojos. Huyendo del contacto.**

**El rubio observó a Nick, estaba triste y no podía hacer nada por ocultarlo. La nota y el regalo que Adam había llevado hasta su puerta lo tenía en aquel estado alterado y el comprendía porque. No quería que nada le pasase y solo quedaban unas pocas horas para que la amenaza se cumpliera. **

**Jeff suspiró y cerró los ojos un instante. Aquella noche tenía que ser mágica, hermosa y perfecta. Una pre-luna de miel unida a aquella bizarra proposición de matrimonio que le había salido del alma. Esa noche tendría que ser todo besos y arrumacos, deberían de perderse en el cuerpo del otro de manera que en algún momento pensaran que no existía nada mas allá de esas cuatro paredes que encerraban tantos secretos. Debía ser la confirmación de que estaban hechos el uno para el otro y no un mar de inseguridades. No un momento de dolor y tensión. No podía permitir que Nick sufriera de aquel modo, no iba a permitir que Adam les arrebatara también aquella noche. Cuando el sol saliera pensarían en que hacer, pero en ese momento se necesitaban mas que nunca. Pero por encima de todo no permitiría que volviera con aquel bastardo hijo de puta. Nick era libre y nunca mas volvería a las garras de aquel cabrón que no le merecía. Nicholas Duval estaba hecho para brillar y Jeff se iba a encargar de que así fuera. Aunque aquello le costara la vida.**

**Se acercó un poco mas hasta que sus pechos se tocaron. Tenía que conseguir que vaciara su mente de todos los malos pensamientos que le estaban recorriendo, lo necesitaba. Enterró la cabeza en su cuello inhalando su extraño aroma, rozando mínimamente la piel con la punta de su nariz.**

**- Jeff...**

**- Dime Nick. -le susurró por encima de su piel, sintiendo como sus palabras provocaban escalofríos en el moreno.**

**- No creo que sea el mejor momento... -su voz se quebró al final cuando el rubio decidió probar con su lengua la tierna piel de su cuello.**

**- Y sin embargo yo postulo que lo es... -ascendió la cabeza para que sus labios quedaran alineados.- … no encuentro un motivo sólido para pensar que no es correcto hacer esto en este mismo instante.**

**- Quizás la amenaza...**

**- Esa amenaza está fuera de esta habitación Nick. Aquí solo nos veo a ti y a mi. Una pareja de enamorados que acaban de comprometerse aunque nadie lo sepa aún. Yo veo tus ojos y nada mas me importa...**

**- Jeff... -Una lágrimas se escapó de los ojos del moreno.- Te quiero...**

**- Y yo a ti... te necesito Nicky, rápido y fuerte. Ahora.**

**Después de la ahogada petición no hubieron mas palabras. Simplemente una comprensión mutua de lo que necesitaban en ese momento. De que nada importaba mas allá de las cuatro paredes de la habitación. El instinto animal se apoderó de sus cuerpos y nada mas se supo de la razón. Jeff quiso gritar de alivio cuando sintió las manos de Nick sujetarle de la cintura con fuerza, con determinación. Había decidido que podía dejar todo fuera, mas tarde tendrían tiempo de preocuparse por la amenaza de Adam. **

**Jeff atacó sus labios sin avisar, sin carta de presentación. Chocando, golpeándose en el trayecto, dientes, lenguas, saliva. No tenían muy claro que iba contra que, solo que encajaban a la perfección. Como dos partes de un rompecabezas incompleto que solo podían unirse estando juntos en la oscuridad de la luna. **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Nick despertó de su letargo alejando cualquier pensamiento fuera de aquella habitación, eran ellos dos y Adam no contaminaría su unión. El no lo iba a permitir y se lo hizo saber al rubio lanzándole contra la cama. Si lo quería fuerte y rápido el se lo daría así, haría que sintiera su cuerpo dentro de el aún días después de haber acabado.**

**- Mmm parece que la bestia que yo recuerdo comienza a despertar.**

**- Hace mucho que lo hizo Jeffy, solo que hasta ahora no había salido a jugar.**

**- ¿Sabes las veces que me he masturbado pensando en ti de esta forma? ¿En ti dominándome?**

**- Jeff...**

**- Si, voy en serio. Te imaginaba perdiendo el control, estampándome contra la cama con fuerza y embistiendo dentro de mi sin preparación ni nada. Duro y fuerte. Permanentemente marcado. **

**La sola imagen que se creó en su mente tras las palabras hizo que su erección, ya de por si despierta, aumentara un par de centímetros. ¿porque Jeff debía ser tan sumamente sexy sin siquiera darse cuenta? Y ¿desde cuando a el le gustaba que le hablaran de esa manera? La respuesta llegó segundos después de que se hubiera formulado la pregunta. ****_Desde que Jeff te dijo que te amaba y dejó que le hicieras el amor por primera vez._**

**- Jeff... no juegues con mi auto-control. Es bastante limitado en lo que a ti se refiere.**

**- ¿limitado? Yo creo que es demasiado. -se acarició la entrepierna por encima del pijama, ya se veía bastante abultada.- si yo estuviera en tu posición no jugaría con tanta delicadeza con la comida, esta puede aburrirse y quedarse dormida.**

**- ¿Dormida? ¿aburrirse? Creo que estas tratando de cabrear a la persona equivocada. -Nick se quitó el pantalón sin avisar, sorprendiendo a Jeff, quien tragó visiblemente.- Yo soy quien tiene el control del esta situación.**

**- ¿A si?**

**- Si.**

**Y comenzó la guerra. Nick se tumbó encima de Jeff presionando su cuerpo contra la cama. Siempre era el quien dominaba sin poder contenerse. Jeff estaba hecho para ser follado y se había convertido en una droga para el moreno. Era imposible no reaccionar a aquellos ojos oscuros llenos de perversas intenciones. Le provocaba si, pero lo hacía porque sabía que Nick jamás le haría daño, porque confiaba tan ciegamente que estaba dispuesto a todo por el. El moreno decidió probar esa confianza. **

**Se apartó un poco del rubio y le quitó la camiseta y los pantalones. Necesitaba ver a su rubio desnudo, era la encarnación de un ángel y pensar en las cosas que estaba punto de hacerle no hacía mas que incrementar las ganas de atacar la tierna piel de Jeff. Rescató la camiseta antes de que se fuera al suelo y inclinándose un poco se la puso alrededor de la cabeza a modo de venda. Imposibilitándo la opción de ver lo que ocurría a su alrededor.**

**- ¿Nick? ¿Qué se te ha ocurrido ahora?**

**- Nada que no te vaya a gustar... ¿Confías en mi? -El rubio suspiró dramáticamente dejándose caer en la cama, con los brazos abiertos en una pose de total sumisión.**

**- Siempre he confiado en ti. -Sonrió.- soy tooooodo tuyo.**

**Nick no dijo nada mas, se acercó a la mesilla de noche y extrajo del segundo cajón el tarro de lubricante y... el dildo que le habían regalado a Jeff. Era el momento perfecto de estrenarlo. Se dio un poco la vuelta y probó que tuviera pilas, si la batería estaba agotada debía de buscar otra manera de utilizarlo pero por suerte tenía suficiente carga para aguantar toda la noche.**

**- Vamos a jugar a un juego Jeff... debes recordar que en el salón, a una pared de nosotros haya cuatro tíos tratando de dormir a los que les encanta cortar el royo. Así que da igual lo que yo te haga, vas a tener que guardar la compostura y no gemir demasiado alto.**

**Abrió el bote de lubricante y vertió una generosa cantidad por encima del aparato, quería que estuviera lo suficiente resbaladizo para poder entrar en Jeff sin necesidad de preparación previa.**

**- Si yo quiero puedo no gemir en absoluto Nicky, no me subestimes. **

**Nick se acercó a Jeff con sus manos completamente pringadas y le dio un suave golpecito para que abriera las piernas y flexionara las rodillas. Necesitaba que tuviera su entrada completamente expuesta para lo que estaba por venir.**

**- No me subestimes tu a mi Jeffy. No sabes lo que estoy preparando para ti. -Se posicionó y espero a Jeff hablara. Era predecible que iba a contestar, nunca se quedaba callado en una discusión por el poder como lo era aquella. Solo que esa vez se iba a arrepentir de querer tener siempre la razón.**

**- Huy que mieeeeee... -Introdujo con cierta destreza la mitad del dildo de golpe en su entrada. Jeff se retorció en la cama despegando la mayor parte de su espalda de las sábanas.- ...hijo de puta...**

**- ¿Decías algo?**

**- Qué... -con otro empujoncito lo acabó de meter. La lubricación había sido la correcta, puesto que la goteante erección de Jeff se había incluso movido de placer ante la intrusión. - ¿De verdad no puedo gemir? -dijo en casi un suspiro.**

**- Has de plantearlo del modo que te voy a explicar. -comenzó con el vaivén del aparato haciendo que Jeff no pudiera evitar que ciertos suspiros abandonaran sus labios.- Si gimes, vergonzosamente alto, como yo se que lo haces. Llamarás la atención de nuestros queridos chicos y creo recordar que ellos fueron los que mas romances pillaron dentro de Dalton. -embistió con fuerza y dejó el dildo dentro. Tenía planes con el para mas tarde.- Si te escuchan entrarán aquí y yo me moriré de vergüenza lo que evitará que finalice con lo que quiero hacerte, que te adelanto te va a gustar mucho.**

**- Mierda Nick... **

**El moreno no le contestó, se acercó a el, dejándose caer suavemente sobre el rubio, haciendo que sus erecciones se presionaran juntas, una contra la otra, calor contra calor. Estaban ardiendo y a Nick le encantaba la sensación. Trepo por el cuerpo de Jeff hasta que estuvo prácticamente a su altura, verle con los ojos tapados, ajeno a la mirada hambrienta que le estaba dando le provocó un tirón de placer en su vientre. Podía hacerse cualquier cosa y sabía que Jeff le dejaría, que confiaría en el por encima de todo. **

**Bajó la cabeza y le beso suavemente al principio para después volverse bastante agresivo. Todo lengua y saliva. Jeff mas que feliz le correspondió, entregándose sin tapujos, dejando sus manos descansar en los costados de Nick. Le había dicho que no podía ver, no que no podía tocar.**

**Bajó una mano hasta encontrar el bote de lubricante. Se empapó dos dedos y comenzó a prepararse a si mismo. Las cosas estaban apunto de ponerse mas que interesantes. Cuando sintió que estaba suficientemente dilatado descendió por el cuerpo de Jeff besando y lamiendo la piel expuesta, le encantaba el sabor de su piel sobre su lengua. Cuando llegó a su erección se relamió, con una mano comenzó a mover el dildo de nuevo mientras que con la otra sujetaba el palpitante trozo de carne. Accionó el boton que hacía que al aparato vibrara al mismo tiempo que se la metía en la boca, todo sin apartar los ojos de Jeff, su expresión en ese momento no tuvo precio.**

**- joder... joder, joder, joder... -la espalda de Jeff estaba en el aire, se había semi incorporado apoyando los codos, la cabeza estaba echada para atrás.- Nick... joder...**

**- Recuerda... si gimes el juego acaba.**

**- Zorra. -Nick sonrió con chulería a pesar de saber que Jeff no podría verle.**

**- Lo se.**

**Volvió a introducir la erección del rubio en su boca al tiempo que movía con mas velocidad el vibrador. Quería llevarlo al abismo y después traerlo de vuelta solo para volver a empujarle hacía el vacío. Un juego que esperaba le saliera bien, ya que estaba preocupado por su propio aguante. Saborear a Jeff mientras sabía que estaba siendo penetrado por el juguetito le tenía a el también al limite. **

**Se alejó de su polla la ver que estaba suficientemente brillante y mojada, sabía que no necesitaría mas lubricación que aquella. Se colocó encima tratando de no tocar al moreno para que no pudiera prever que estaba pasando. Subió la intensidad de la vibración.**

**- Ahora veremos si puedes callarte esto.**

**Y se dejó caer. Empalándose completamente en Jeff, quien de la impresión y el inmenso placer se quedó sentado, aferrado a la espalda de Nick, impidiéndole que se moviera.**

**- Eres un bastardo hijo de... -Nick, quien aún tenía el vibrador en su mano incrementó un poco mas la intensidad.- Oh mierda... -gimoteó.**

**- Te dije que no podrías, pero sabes que... -chasqueó la lengua.- Me he fijado y al parecer aseguraste la puerta al entrar. Así que cariño, gime cuanto quieras, nadie va a interrumpirnos.**

**Ese era el impulso que Jeff necesitaba para levantar las caderas con todas sus fuerzas al tiempo que emitía un gemido gutural que estaba seguro se había escuchado en toda la casa. A partir de ese momento todo fue un ir y venir, un toma y afloja de embistes, besos y lujuria contenida. En dos minutos ambos chicos estaban al borde y Nick supo que debía acabar aquello con un espectacular final. **

**Colocó la intensidad al máximo y comenzó a cabalgar a jeff con todas sus fuerzas. No podía detenerse y quería acabar mirando a los ojos a su rubio así que se inclinó tratando de no perder el ritmo arrancando la camiseta de la cabeza del chico. **

**Fueron sus ojos lo que lo llevaron al clímax. Y al parecer que Nick llegara a su punto culmine era el pequeño empujoncito que necesitaba para dejarse ir detrás. Ambos trataron de continuar con el movimiento unos segundos mas mientras Nick era llenado por la simiente del otro chico y el moreno acababa sobre su vientre y el de Jeff. Aquello había sido épico y cuando las fuerzas finalmente les abandonaron ambos cayeron rendidos en la cama. Respirando agitadamente.**

**- Nick... -le susurró casi sin voz.- Por lo que mas quieras, quita el cacharro o me moriré...**

**El moreno sonrió y con mucha fuerza d voluntad se movió para poder apartar el dildo del cuerpo de Jeff.**

**- Ya te he dicho que te quiero ¿verdad? -le preguntó Jeff con una risita.**

**- Si, pero oye, estoy dispuesto a sacrificarme y escuchartelo decir cada vez que quieras.**

**- Eso suponía. -se quedó callado unos segundos.- Nicky...**

**- ¿Sip?**

**- ¿Tu me querrás hasta que seamos viejos y estemos arrugados? -Nick se incorporó de lado, quedando cerca la cara de Jeff, apoyando su cabeza en la almohada justo al lado de la maraña de pelo rubio. Jeff también inclinó la cabeza.**

**- No...**

**- ¿no?**

**- Te amaré aun mas allá, aún cuando desaparezcamos y el mundo no se mas que un recuerdo. Y aún así, cuando nadie sepa que es amor o porque la vida existió en esta roca yo seguiré queriéndote. ¿Eso te parece bien?**

**- Parafraseando un libro que triunfó hace muchos años, en el que una oveja se enamoró de un león. Te diré que si... es suficiente. -acarició su nariz con los labios.- suficiente para siempre.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Jeff esperó a Nick estuviera dormido para salir de la habitación. Fue horriblemente duro desenredarse de sus brazos, pero tenía que hacer una llamada telefónica y no podía esperar, no tenía tiempo para hacerlo. Si aguantaba unos minutos mas envuelto en aquella calidez sabía que no sería capaz llevar a cabo lo que había decidido antes de entrar en la habitación aquella noche. **

**Se levantó y mientras se ponía los pantalones observó a su amor. Allí, tumbado en la cama, dormido, solo tapado con una simple y translucida sábana yacía Nick en toda su gloria. Dormido y ajeno a la trampa de Jeff. Se sintió terriblemente mal por lo que estaba apunto de hacer, pero era necesario, era vital para la supervivencia de los dos. Porque Jeff sabía que no podría vivir sabiendo que Nick había vuelto a los brazos de Adam, que estaba bajo su yugo. No, sabía que si eso ocurría, que si el rubio se lo llevaba de su lado, no podría aguantar mucho tiempo antes de dejar que su débil mente lo traicionara llevándolo hasta la muerte. Era duro pensar aquello, pero era la realidad y siendo egoísta no iba a permitir que se lo quitara de nuevo. Antes lo llevaría lejos de los dos, lo enviaría a un lugar donde pudiera vivir solo, sin la sombra de su pasado, sin las cadenas de un malvado hombre. Si el tenía que sufrir para que su gorrión fuera libre estaba dispuesto a ello. **

**Pasó de largo el salón para salir a la terraza con su móvil en la mano. A esas horas de la mañana hacía mucho frío, pero no le importaba lo mas mínimo, le encantaba estar allí y contemplar el mundo desde su hogar. Desde el único lugar que realmente le pertenecía. Le hacía sentir que de algún modo tenía su pequeño lugar en el mundo. **

**Miró en la agenda de contactos y le mandó un rápido mensaje a Hunter apremiandole para que llamara. Jeff sabía que estaba despierto, no solía dormir mucho y a penas eran las cuatro de la mañana. Seguramente el moreno aún estaría en la oficina. Pasaron tres minutos exactos hasta que el móvil comenzó a vibrar. Respondió sin demora, no tenían demasiado tiempo.**

**- Clarington, gracias por llamar.**

**_- Dime que ocurre. -_****le interrumpió, no se notaba de demasiado buen humor.**

**- Necesito que cumplas tu promesa.**

**_- Mi promesa... -_****Se escuchó un suspiro al otro lado de la línea.- ****_Que necesitas._**

**- No te lo pediría si no fuera extremadamente necesario. Adam ha movido ficha y Nick no puede quedarse aquí, no hasta que haya hablado con la familia para que me devuelvan el favor que yo les hice.**

**_- ¿Vas a quemar todas tus naves por Duval?_**

**- Se que no lo comprendes Clarington, poca gente lo hace, pero es lo que tiene el amor. Uno llega de manera simple, otro con cargas familiares y otro simplemente en medio de una guerra. -Sonrió.- Nick lo es todo para mi, no veo mejor persona por la que jugarselo todo.**

**_- Vas a pedirle a la familia que mate a Adam._**

**Jeff se quedó en silencio. Decir que se sería la respuesta fácil, si le pidiera al Gran Jonny que acabara de una manera discreta con el rubio, el hombre le contestaría con una sonrisa si lo quería troceado o triturado. Las cosas de esa índole para la familia eran muy simples y días atrás ya había hablado con Jonny, explicándole el nuevo giro de la situación al conocer el apellido de Adam, el hombre se había reído y sutílmente había ofrecido sus servicios para acabar con el problema del divorcio de una forma discreta y rápida. El no le tenía ningún aprecio a la mafia a la cual pertenecía el capullo que estaba tratando de hacer sus vidas miserables.**

**Pero la verdad era que no podía cargar con una muerte sobre sus hombros, por mucho que odiara a Adam, por mucho que deseara que el hijo de puta desapareciera de una vez por todas era incapaz de desear la muerte de otro ser humano. No podía hacer, su moral se lo impedía.**

**- No... les pediré que le amenacen, algo del estilo "si vuelves a acercarte a Nick mataremos a toda tu familia" pero sin tener que lamentar ningún cadáver. No es mi estilo.**

**_- ¿Crees que con eso se detendrá?_**

**- No, pero me dará el tiempo que necesito para preparar dos pasaportes falsos que nos lleven a Barcelona, donde la compañía para la que trabajo, curiosamente tiene una sucursal.**

**_- Piensas huir con el._**

**- Es la única solución que veo...**

**_- Espero que sea suficiente._**

**- Y yo... así que ¿Qué me dices? ¿Cuento contigo?**

**_- Si, señor._**

* * *

**_Y hasta aquí otro capítulo._**

**_¿Que os ha parecido mis amores? Espero que os haya gustado. Las cosas a partir de este momento irán a una velocidad vertiginosa en la historia. Ha de ser así, pero les he tenido que conceder una pre-luna de miel o mis musas se enfadarían conmigo. Merecían un poco del paraiso antes de caer en el infierno. _**

**_Hoy no os digo nada del siguiente capítulo, pues desvelaría demasiado._**

**_Os quieroooo_**

_**Adopta un review! No comen ni ocupan espacio y tienen la capacidad de crear sonrisas e ilusión!**_


End file.
